Lost in the Waves
by skittles84
Summary: A Naomily pirate tale featuring characters of Skins generation two: Katie, Emily, Naomi, Effy, and cameos from some of the other characters. An AU high sea's adventure of intrigue, romance, action and friendship. Keffy also.
1. Avast' Heave To & Prepare To Be Boarded

**My second fic. I hope I do better with this one. Please note that *I do not own Skins or Skins Characters***

Chapter One: Avast' Heave To And Prepare To Be Boarded 

Emily stood uncomfortably on the dock looking up at her father's newest pride and joy; his new merchants ship—The Fitch's Pride. The sun beat down on her without mercy and she fidgeted in the overly ornate dress her sister had insisted she wear to match hers. Katherine was ecstatic about the voyage they were about to take, which made her particularly unreasonable to deal with. Emily had to admit that she was excited to be allowed on a ship for the first time in her life. but the circumstances couldn't have been worse. Her mother had left months ago to visit her family in France and had written back to notify their father that she had several possible suitors for their girls. This had excited her sister to no end—the dances, the admirers, and eventually the proposals that would secure their futures. Emily could only feel dread because even though her parent's lucrative marriage had turned out nicely, with both of them falling quite in love, she knew that was not the norm and she was doubly sure that her mother had not selected any suitors that would be to her liking.

"Do stop that Emily," her sister scolded as she stepped carefully on the dock. "Come away from the edge."

In Katherine's eyes this was the beginning of a beautiful story; she had grown bored with the few available beaus their city had to offer and now it was time to settle down and start a family—a prosperous family. Her sister's lack of interest irritated her.

"Katherine," one of her father's workers called as he approached, "I've loaded your belongings and your father says…"

"Miss Katherine Veronique Fitch," she corrected sharply because she hated when her father's men referred to her casually.

"Miss Fitch," he said apologetically, "your father asked me to escort the both of you on board safely."

He gave an exaggerated bow that caused Emily to laugh, which she quickly disguised as a cough. Her sister, on the other hand, did not seem to realize she was being made fun of, nodded her head quickly and turned her attention to the ramp leading to the ship. The giggling twin followed her on board.

* * *

><p>From across the channel a ship had weighed anchor and was waiting. The captain peered through a telescope to watch the merchant's ship's departure; everything was going according to plan and in a few hours it would be within range. She turned and gave the signal to her first mate who in turn barked orders to the men on board to begin pulling up anchor and making ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily had snuck out of her quarters and made her way to the deck. The air inside the ship was thick and musty and she took a deep breath when she stepped out into the fresh air. Her sister had fallen asleep quickly because of the heat that weighed them down in their ornate room; Emily had finally been able to stop pretending to care about the dresses they would wear when they arrived. Once on deck, she quickly made her way to the side of the ship, dodging the busy men on board and trying not to get her cumbersome dress caught up on anything, and looked out over the water. She took another deep breath in; the air was delightfully crisp and salty smelling and the sun glittered on the waves. The red-haired girl couldn't think of a time when she felt so free and invigorated as she did right now. She leaned back and sighed.<p>

"Does Miss Katherine Veronique Fitch know you are out on your own and having a good time?" the man from earlier asked as he joined her at the railing.

Emily jumped but then laughed. "No Freddie, her ladyship is currently dreaming of a big mansion and many lovely chubby babies."

"And are you out here daydreaming about lovely chubby babies?" he asked.

She liked talking to him, mostly because it would infuriate her sister if she ever found out, and she gave him wide smile as she took another deep breath. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed, her corset was too restrictive to allow her to truly enjoy anything too much.

"Actually." She sighed. "I'm daydreaming of falling overboard and drowning before we reach France."

"Cheery thought," Freddie commented.

He knew Emily was softer than her sister; she seemed both happier and sadder at the same time. Freddie couldn't quite put to words what it was about her but she put everyone at ease and made everyone feel accepted. He thought she was beautiful, but for some reason, he didn't get the feeling she wanted anyone to think she was. Her sister exuded a potent combination of confidence and seduction; Emily carried with her a mixture of humility, warmth, and tolerance.

"So what's got you determined to walk to plank?" he joked.

She stared into the distance without answering.

"Come on," he tried again. "Can it really be that bad? It's not like your father is delivering you to your death."

There was a loud crash and the ship shook violently, nearly sending the distracted girl over the edge. Suddenly, the entire deck came to life with men flooding to the opposite side of the ship. Freddie steadied her and began to lead her away from the edge when another loud crash roared and the ship lurched sharply in the water again. They both fell and landed hard on the deck. Emily struggled to right herself and get back on her feet.

"Freddie, what do we do?" she screamed.

Freddie didn't answer and she turned to see a very menacing man standing over his lifeless looking body. She screamed as he reached out to grab her and before the man had even touched her, she fainted.

Emily woke up gasping for air; the room she was in was dark and her eyes wouldn't adjust to the low light. She heard gruff voices jumbled together.

"She's a real looker," one said.

"Quite pretty, yes," another agreed.

"Haven't seen hair that color in years…" still another said in a raspy tone.

She struggled to breath and not faint again. There was a loud thudding of several people's footsteps and an even louder thud as the door slammed open.

"Oi! Everyone out of the captain's quarters now!" a man's voice demanded.

"I found her!" a protesting voice came. "I found the girl!"

"And we are all so proud of you," came a woman's voice. "Mr. Cook, make note that Pettie here found the pretty girl and will be duly rewarded. Now get out the lot of you."

The room echoed with grumbling and the shuffling of feet. The door creaked closed and Emily couldn't see anything again. She panted for air in the dark and tried to listen for any movement in the room. One set of footsteps echoed in the dark and then the striking of a match. Slowly her eyes adjusted as the lone figure walked towards her holding an oil lamp.

"Now let's just be sure Pettie got the right pretty girl," the woman's voice continued.

Emily was feeling more and more desperate for air; he hands were tied behind her back and she couldn't sit up. She realized she was on a bed; the mattress was lumpy and the sheets were rough against her skin. The captain set the lamp down on a small table by the bed and fastened the base down with a leather strap; the panicked girl still couldn't see enough to make out any details of her captor. What she could see was the glint of a blade in the other girl's hand and she began to thrash around in terror. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs to scream. The woman drew the knife down and made a quick flick of the blade.

"There," she said calmly. "You should be able to breathe a little better now."

Suddenly air came rushing into Emily's lungs; the laces of her corset came loose and gave her room to inhale more easily.

"Now let's get you sat up in the light so you can be a little more comfortable," her captor continued, adjusting her into a sitting position against the headboard a little more roughly than she intend to.

"Who are you? What is happening?" Emily panted. "Where am I?"

The woman leaned back into the light; her hair was blonde, cut short at the chin, her eyes shone bright blue in the lamplight. The redhead couldn't help but gasp; this was definitely not what she had expected to see. The blue eyed girl gave her a mysterious smile as she slipped the knife back into her boot and adjusted her coat.

"I am Captain Campbell," she replied in a confidant tone. "And I will be ransoming you for quite a pretty penny."

The captain stood up quickly and made a grand gesture with her arms. "And this is the pirate ship Lament."

* * *

><p>The Fitch's Pride limped in the water; the damage was not irreparable but they had no choice but to turn around and return to Bristol. Men staggered on deck and sifted through the rubble.<p>

"Another one here!" one of the men called when Freddie's hand began to twitch, sticking out from under some crates.

Below deck Mr. Fitch tried to comfort his daughter. She had stormed up on deck demanding an explanation for all the noise and had fainted at the mayhem she had seen there. She hadn't believed the men when they said her sister had been taken off ship by their attackers; she had begun wildly tearing through the debris looking for Emily and her father eventually had to swing her over his shoulder and carry her back down to her quarters himself. Even now she sat perfectly still at the edge of the bed with a determined look on her face.

"No.," she said.

"Now love," her father soothed, he struggled to keep his voice steady and reassuring. "Everything will be alright. When we dock I will see to it that the royal navy is sent after them. We will get Emily back."

"No," she repeated. "We're losing time; we have to go after them now!"

"Easy love, we can't do that, but everything will be fine." He gave her a serious look. "Now just you lay down and rest, we will be back in port soon."

She struggled against the exhaustion but couldn't win; Katie allowed her father to ease her down onto the bed and give her a light kiss on the forehead. After watching a few moments to be sure she was asleep, he turned and headed for the door where one of his workers was waiting.

"Send a message to their mother and tell her we have been delayed," he said sadly. "Don't go into detail just yet; I don't want to upset her until we know. I am hoping all they want is ransom but one never knows…"

The sound of his voice faded away as he closed the door; Katie groped under the pillows in search of something. Finally she pulled out two identical dolls, each with their initials elegantly embroidered on the dresses; she rolled over and clutched Emily's doll to her chest and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open again and the captain entered caring a small wooden tray. Emily sat up quickly and looked attentive, trying to hide the fact that she had been struggling with the rope around her wrists for the past few hours. Her captor gave her a knowing smile and put the tray down on the side table by the bed. The tray held a bowl of questionable looking soup and a tough looking hunk of bread. The blonde knelt down by the bed and looked sternly into the girls deep brown eyes.<p>

"Now I am going to untie you so you can eat, but you should know that it won't do you any good to try to get out of this room. There are over a dozen men out there who haven't seen a woman in months and there is only so much I can do to keep them away from you as it is," she said calmly. "Do you understand?"

Her voice was actually rather friendly right now and her eyes looked honest. Emily nodded in silence. The woman reached around her and loosened the ropes, the buttons of her coat coldly grazing the girl's cheek. The captive pulled her hands loose and rubbed her aching wrists with poorly concealed yelps of pain. The pirate's eyes softened and she reached down to untie the girl's ankles for her. With that she stood up and sauntered over to the desk by the door and lit another lamp before sitting down in her chair. Emily adjusted herself on the edge of the bed and carefully rested her bare feet on the floor boards; she reached for the bread, but her wrists protested angrily and she flinched. She heard the sound of wood sliding against wood and looked up to see the blonde rummaging in her desk; a small jar went flying across the room and landed next to her on the bed.

"That should help the rope burn a little," she said. "Doesn't smell pretty though. Don't ask me what it is, you won't want to know."

"Thanks…" Emily replied, she pulled back the lid and sniffed the contents out of habit. "Ugh!"

The captain gave her an amused look that clearly said _I__ told__ you __so_. Emily took a small dollop of the greasy goop and rubbed it into the red creases at the base of her hands; she was surprised at how quickly it helped. She picked up the chunk of bread and tried to take a bite; after getting no where with the bread she carefully lifted the bowl and took a tentative sip, she sat the bowl down quickly and made a face. Her stomach growled and she reluctantly picked up the chunk of bread again; this time dipping it into the bowl and nibbling the soggy end. That was slightly better. When she had finished it all she looked over to the girl at the desk who had an amused look still on her face.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," the captain answered, turning in her chair quickly. "You can stand up and walk around a little if you want—you'll feel better."

**Leave a review if you have the time and if you would like me to continue writing this story. If you made it all the way here, thank you for reading.**


	2. Set Sail & Man The Oars

Chapter Two: Set Sail And Man The Oars

Back on the dock Katie was waiting for her father to join her. The sun was setting and she thought the sky looked like blood pouring into the water. The light hit her hair, causing it to look all the more unbelievably red. She couldn't bear to look out to sea any longer, so she turned her attention to the boat, wringing her hands nervously as she tried to find her father in an ocean of busy crew men. He was now approaching her with Freddie close behind him; he reached out and took her right hand firmly in his own, the left hand still clutched the Emily doll. He forced a confidant smile as he rubbed her still shaky hand.

"Now McClair," he addressed Freddie, "you are to take Katherine straight home. Tell the housekeeper that she is to have lots of rest." Turning to his daughter and giving her a light kiss on her hand. "I'll have this all sorted soon. You will see."

"But…" she began to protest.

"Ah ah ah…you are to go home and rest. I will take care of this," he said.

She wanted to scream—she wanted to pull free from her father, but she couldn't bring herself to do it; she wasn't above causing a scene, but she had to be strong. Once her anger ran out, she would be crying.

"Yes sir," she conceded.

Her father turned and walked off down the dock; Freddie took as many of her bags as he could with his undamaged arm and walked beside her up the dock and onto the street. Katie walked numbly through the hustle and bustle of the streets, her eyes fixed blindly in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was expected to go home and act like everything was going to be perfectly fine—like a nap and a nice cup of tea would magically make the world beautiful again. Her sister was missing and it seemed like everyone was deliberately taking their time in making the slightest move to go after her kidnapers. The sun was setting quickly and she could imagine the ship disappearing into the inky blackness of the sea.

"It will be fine you know. I hear they are planning on sending two ships at first light," Freddie said.

Katie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with shock and disgust. In the morning? How could they wait that long? How could he possibly think that would be of any comfort to her and who was he to try to comfort her at all?

"Hmp," she grumbled. "My father told you to take me home; he did not tell you to speak to me."

She stomped forward towards her house and waited impatiently at the door for him to open it. She didn't wait to speak to the housekeeper; instead she bolted for her room and slammed the door shut. A maid knocked timidly at the door and Katie responded by sliding the lock into place loudly. She began to pace back and forth in the room; she had always thought their room was too small and cramped, but now it felt endlessly empty and cold. She tiptoed back over to the door and listened carefully; the maid had retreated down the corridor to get the housekeeper to unlock the door. The redhead sprinted to the bed and pulled one of the pillow cases free from the pillow then returned to the door and quietly pulled back the lock. She checked both directions before darting down the hallway to her father's study; once inside, she riffled through his desk and tossed as much money as she could find into the makeshift bag, piling it on top of the doll that already rested at the bottom. She took the side door from his study and crept down the narrow service staircase and through the kitchen to the servant's rooms. She struggled out of her now tattered and wrinkled gown and did her best to change into one of the maid's plain dresses, paying little attention in her haste.

She scampered quickly down the back alley way and off into the night, in the direction of town her family never went; even as she ran she knew this was crazy, but she couldn't stay home—couldn't pretend that everything would be just fine. She wasn't sure how much money she had with her, but she was pretty sure someone would be willing to take it in exchange for returning her sister—and that person would leave tonight, not in the morning.

Katherine stood outside a very questionable looking tavern on the edge of an all but abandoned dock. Her feet ached and she felt chilled to the bone. A few dreadfully neglected looking ships rocked and creaked in the water; the desperate girl took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves and hair at the same time.

"Right," she said to herself. "I can do this."

She marched herself into the tavern; the air was thick with smoke and the lights were hazy. She cleared her throat and got no response.

"Excuse me," Katherine called out meekly.

The tavern was loud and none of the patrons seemed to notice her. Men in the corner laughed uproariously as a busy maid plopped their drinks down in front of them; a few young men exchanged angry words at the bar. The murmurs of voices all blurred together and Katie was beginning to feel faint again from the smoke and the over all smell of the place.

"For Emily," she reassured herself as she climbed up on a table.

"Excuse me!" She bellowed in a very unladylike manor. "I am looking for a ship that is willing to set sail within the hour!"

The room went silent for a moment as the crowd took in the sight of a short girl with disheveled red hair, standing on a table, holding up a lumpy pillowcase with her dress on backwards.

"You can shiver me' timbers this very minute," a gruff voice called from the table.

The pub erupted with laughter and most of the patrons returned to their business. Others continued with lewd offers and peals of laughter. Katie scampered down from the table quickly and stood still, unsure of what to do next. In the farthest corner of the tavern, a girl eyed Katie as she took a puff on her thick cigarette. She crushed the burning end into the table and took a hefty swig of her drink, bringing the mug down with a bang. The wild looking woman cleared her throat and nodded towards the redhead across the room.

"What do you think?" she asked her companion.

"Some Irish maid a few too many sheets to the wind," the man guessed.

"No…" she insisted. "There's something more. Go invite her over."

The dark haired boy shrugged and she locked eyes with him; he reluctantly stood up and made his way through the crowded pub. The redhead jumped when he addressed her, but he put on a charming smile and his blue eyes twinkled; something about him was instantly disarming and Katie followed him to the table. Several men pulled at her dress or pinched at her flirtingly, but the boy put an end to it with nothing more than a hard look. Katie took the chair he offered her; she stared up at him. but he did not sit down. The girl on the other side of the table cleared her throat and Katie turned her attention to her. Her hair was dark and wavy; it hung wildly out of the scarf around the girl's forehead and several strands of it had beads tied into it. Effy had relit her cigarette and blew a large stream of smoke out of the side of her mouth; her arms were muscular and her hands rough, but her face was smooth and flawless, just like the man who stood with his arms crossed behind Katherine. Her brown eyes met the wild looking woman's cold blue eyes and the redhead sat up straight in the rickety chair. There was something about this woman, as different from the wealthy girl as she was, that seemed familiar.

"So where do you need to go in such a hurry?" Effy asked.

"Do you have a ship?" Katie asked.

"Do you have money?" Effy bantered back.

"Yes," she said indignantly.

"With you?" The other girl asked slyly.

Katie clutched at the case tightly. "A little, but not all of it. I can pay you half now and the rest when we return."

"Smart answer," the girl complemented. "So where?"

"I don't know exactly where. I am after a ship called The Lament," she said hopefully.

"The Lament…" Effy repeated, her eyes narrowing, "I think I've heard of it."

"Do we have a deal?" Katie asked impatiently.

The girl leaned back in her chair and took a long drag off her cigarette. "What do you think Tony?"

The man chuckled and shrugged; his sister would do what she wanted, the way she always did, and he would be here settling her debts and finding her work while she was out to sea. He was surprised she hadn't dropped sails at the mere mention of The Lament. Tony leaned in over Katie's shoulder and took the mug from in front of Effy and finished the last of the frothy beer, bringing the cup down with a loud clatter that caused the redhead to jump.

"Job's a job Eff." He smiled.

"Then go get the crew's asses on board while I talk business." His sister smirked.

* * *

><p>Emily sat with her chin rested on her knees; she was watching Captain Campbell begin to nod off at her desk. The blonde had been pouring over a sea chart by flickering lamplight for hours; her eyelids fluttered wearily under the strain and her head bobbed from time to time as she struggled against sleep. The brown eyed girl couldn't help but admit to herself that had she met this woman under different circumstances, she would have probably been desperate to meet her. The captain sighed loudly and stood up to stretch; her hands almost reached the low ceiling as she yawned. She walked to the back of the room and slid a metal panel on the wall to the side exposing a small rectangular window. Emily leaned forward curiously; she could just barely see the twinkle of stars in a clear dark sky. The blonde motioned that she was welcome to look outside if she wanted to; the prisoner eased off the bed and moved tentatively forward as the other girl walked past. The waves shone bright white on the oily black water and Emily craned her neck to look at the sky instead of the frightening darkness of the bottomless water. The room echoed with the scrape of metal and the girl's attention was drawn back to the woman who was now sorting through a large chest at the foot of the bed. She was tugging something that looked like a net out of the trunk.<p>

Emily took a moment to take a thorough look at the room; all the furniture was bolted to the floor or the walls. There was a large hook in the wall to the right of the window and another adjacent to it on the right wall, but most of the space on that side of the room was empty with the exception of the large desk by the door, but the walls on that side were covered by a large tapestry. On the other side of the door there was a row of shelves that reached to the corner; the shelves were packed with books and scrolls of paper that were held in place by straps of leather. The left wall held a wardrobe with the doors latched shut, the trunk, and the bed that was catty-cornered because of the odd shape of the room. The small bedside table that held the second lamp securely tied down to it was to the right and that brought her back to the window. The center of the room was empty except for a large round rug.

The captain had finally gathered all the net and she moved in Emily's direction; the girl cringed a little, not sure what to expect. The blonde reached past her and looped one end of the mesh over the hook and made her way over to the other hook to finish hanging the hammock. She walked to the door and double-checked the bolt on the door before turning to face the redhead again. She motioned to the bed and, for the first time since she had been taken aboard, Emily took a defiant stance, sticking out her chin and narrowing her eyes.

The captain shook her head. "Let's do this the easy way, shall we?"

Emily didn't budge.

"Ok, then," the blonde said, taking a step towards her.

The girl flinched and the captain tossed her head back in frustration. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't bring herself to man-handle the brown eyed girl; it just seemed wrong, but she couldn't go soft now—she had a plan and she was sticking to it.

"Look," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I do have make sure you can't try to get out."

"Where exactly do you think I am going to run to?" Emily asked.

It was a good question—they were on a ship full of pirates, far out to sea, with no sign of land in sight. The blonde's eyebrows raised and she shrugged.

"Fine." she sighed. "But I'm telling you honestly that if you do for some reason leave this room, it's completely at your own risk. I take no responsibility for the actions of my men in that case."

The captain walked over to the bed and took one of the pillows and tossed it into the hammock. Emily looked back out the window as the other girl began to strip down to her petticoats. The blonde climbed gracefully into the netting and settled in to sleep; she watched the redhead shuffle back to the bed, averting her eyes when the girl looked back in her direction. Emily crawled under the covers and scanned the room one last time, trying to memorize everything before putting out the light.

* * *

><p>Effy lead Katherine out of the tavern and onto the dock; men grumbled as they prepared the medium sized ship to set sail. The red-haired girl eyed the ship with disbelief; it was weathered and beaten looking. The figurehead was missing an arm and a large chunk of its left side so that the carved woman looked less like she was pointing the way home and more like she was struggling to not drown and it appeared overly large for the ship it was attached to. None the less, Effy beamed with pride at the sight of her ship; after all, there were only two successful female captains that she knew of and she was one of them.<p>

"Bags all packed?" the wild girl asked.

Katie gripped her pillowcase once again and swallowed down the feeling of panic that was trying to overtake her. Every bit of her upbringing was telling her to run like hell back to her father, like a proper lady, but it was no match for the part of her that was linked forever to her sister. She nodded and the captain escorted her up the ramp onto the deck of the ship; crew members brushed past Katie gruffly. Effy took her up the short set of stairs to the ship's wheel.

"Gentlemen!" the captain yelled out and the men snapped to attention. "We are being paid to pursue The Lament."

The crew roared with excitement and continued with their preparations. Effy turned to her now employer.

"What do I call you again?" she asked.

"Kath…Katie, just Katie," she stammered.

"Well, Katie," the captain said. "Welcome to the Bloody Whore."

**If you are enjoying this story, I would like to suggest you give my friend Invisimeg's story When Fate's Collide a read (and her other stories as well). She is my beta reader and a very good author. Thank you for all the comments so far, please keep letting me know what's working or not working and what you are enjoying.**


	3. A Drop In The Bucket

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and added my story. I've been pretty paranoid about this story and it means so much to me that people are actually enjoying it!**

Chapter Three: A Drop In The Bucket

Emily had tossed and turned all night; she counted herself lucky not to have sea sickness but still wasn't used to the constant motion. The sun flooded through the tiny window and she was shocked to see how well the one slit of light lit the room, leaving only the corners in hazy shadow, and that the blonde captain was nowhere to be seen. She blinked and stretched, grateful for the fact that she had not spent the night with her arms and legs tied. Now that she could truly see the room, she noticed that there were two more metal panels on either side of the window and she hopped out of bed to find out if they revealed more windows; standing up, she realized just how sweltering the room had become through the day. With a little effort she slid the panel above the bed to the side and was met by a refreshing salty breeze; this window's glass was broken out and she stood in the breeze breathing in and enjoying the cool air. The redhead sprinted to the door but paused before reaching for the doorknob; she remembered the warning her captor had given her last night and wondered if she really would be in danger from the men on board. Away from the window the air seemed thick and heavy and in her hunger and discomfort she thought she would risk it; she gently tested the door only to find it locked from the outside.

"So much for that." She sighed to herself.

She decided to give the other window a try, hoping it would help to cool down the room, and stumbled a little as the ship rose sharply on a wave. Emily was happy to find that the third window was broken out as well. The room began to cool more quickly and she stared out the window trying to guess what time of day it was; she guessed it must be around midday. She circled he room slowly and came to a stop at the desk; it was a roll top and she pushed it open and began shuffling through papers when a glint of glass caught her eye. A small bottle of alcohol lay on its side in one of the cubbies and she pulled it out quickly and un-stoppered it taking a tentative whiff of the contents.

For some reason she remembered when, at age twelve, she and Katie had been caught in their father's study with his best bottle of brandy. They had gotten more in their hair and clothes than in their mouths, but it was enough to have them giggling and wobbling around the room; the housekeeper's fourteen year old daughter had been the one to find them. The girl had been very kind to them, trying to clean them up before anyone caught them so they wouldn't be in trouble. Then everything had gone terribly wrong. In her intoxicated state, Emily had found herself trying to give the older girl what she thought would be a very passionate kiss and Katie had begun throwing books from their father's shelves at the servant and screaming. Their mother had rushed in and the whole situation had ended with them hiring a new, childless, housekeeper.

Emily shook her head to pull herself out of the memory, turned, and headed quickly for the window to empty the bottle's contents out. She rushed back to the desk and fumbled to find a scrap of paper; she paused and wondered what she would even write—she didn't know where they were or even where they were headed. She scanned the papers that littered the desk for some clue, but all she could find were lists of cargo that had been taken from her father's ship, maps, and sheets of parchment with random lines and symbols on them that didn't make any sense to her. To the very back of the desk she found a scrap of parchment that seemed small enough to fit into the bottle. On one side was a very small sketch of an island with the name Emeline Isle across it but there was no indicators of where this island was; not even a compass rose to indicate directions. Emily flipped it over and hurriedly scribbled a quick note: I am Emily Monique Fitch. I was taken on the pirate ship Lament and am being held by Captain Campbell. I am alive.

She rolled up the note and shoved it into the bottle; it felt pointless because she had so little information to give—but she had to do something. She secured the cork as tightly as she could and hurried back to the window; she closed her warm brown eyes and hoped for the best as she slipped the bottle out the window and into the vast ocean. Back at the desk she did her best to straighten the papers so that it didn't look disturbed. She had just pulled the lid back into place when she heard the bolt sliding back on the door.

The door flew open and there was a loud rustling of feathers as a parrot went flapping past the man in the doorway; it zipped past Emily's face and settled itself on the headboard of the bed.

"Naomikins, naomikins," it squawked as it ruffled its bright green feathers.

The startled redhead turned her attention back to the man in the doorway; his dirty blonde hair reached his shoulders in tangled disarray and his face was tan and weathered, a braided strand of beard hung from his chin. He was holding a tray of food and kicked the door shut behind him, slamming it in the faces of several curious men in the process.

"Captain's not here, JJ," he called to the bird and the parrot squawked angrily in the corner.

"Take this," he said gruffly, holding the tray out to her. "I'm not a bloody butler," he added with a playful smile.

Emily took a nervous step forward and took the tray with trembling hands; she backed towards the bed, unwilling to turn her back on the wild looking man, and carefully sat down on the edge. Unlike last night, the bread was relatively soft and fresh tasting and the soup was thicker and better smelling.

"Pay the ransom! Pay the ransom!" the parrot protested angrily, causing her to almost drop the tray. "Pay the ransom!"

"Shut it JJ!" the pirate chuckled as he stepped forward, fishing in his pockets, and eventually pulling out a small biscuit.

The bird twittered excitedly as the man leaned forward and Emily shuffled to the side to avoid him. He gave her a cocky smile that said _please,__if__ I__ was__ going__ to __I__ would__ have__ already_. He stepped back with a shrug and made his way back over to the door and leaned against it. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and he pulled it open and stood to attention. The captain entered the room holding a tray.

"Naomikins, naomikins," the parrot chirped. "Pay the ransom! Pay the ransom!"

The captain looked at her first mate with a look of both shock and amusement.

"What have you taught him now?" she said sternly. "And how do you train him to say these things without me knowing?"

She tore a piece for bread loose and tossed it at the green bird who twisted his head around wildly to catch it.

"What can I say? Ol' JJ is smarter than half the crew." Cook laughed.

"Well if he is really smart, he won't call me Naomikins in front of the crew," she said, giving him a stern look.

She'd had to work very hard to get her crew to take her seriously; it was only through brilliant strategy and fair treatment that she had won them over to taking orders from a woman, but since her plans paid off better than any of their previous captains, and on top of that they actually got a decent share of the spoils, the crew had come to depend on her. It helped that she was never the kind to back down; she was able to crack a few skulls if she truly needed to and most disputes she could win hands down with flawless logic and determination. Her choice to make Cook her first mate also had a hand in her success as a captain. He was the perfect counterbalance to her methodical and serious approach to leadership; he held his own against any man who dared test him, but he was quick to keep the men entertained, knowing they had to blow off steam from time to time. Thusly, the Lament ran like a well oiled machine.

"Speaking of which," she continued, "the boys are down in the kitchen insisting that the cook relinquish all the boxes of wine."

"Well let them have it." Cook shrugged.

"I intend to, once we dock, but until then I need them to keep sharp," the captain pointed out.

Her first mate laughed. "That'll never happen; it's at least three days away."

The parrot JJ had hopped down onto the bed and was eyeing Emily, who absentmindedly picked at her meal as she watched the two pirates converse. He was edging closer and appeared to be trying to make himself adorable, obviously making a bid for her chunk of bread. The girl didn't notice him until he let out a lewd whistle.

"She's a looker, she's a looker," the bird chattered, followed by another whistle.

"See what I mean?" Cook insisted. "You'll have to make a choice here; the wine or the girl…the boys have to have a bit of something."

He gave Emily a wink and her eyes grew wide; the captain gave him a rough punch in the arm.

"Have him give them a case then," she conceded. "But they'd better be in top shape in the morning."

"Knew you'd keep her to yourself," he said slyly, giving her a deliberate smile.

The captain drew back her arm to deliver another punch and he flinched; she gave him a confidant smirk.

"That's what I thought Cookie," she said.

He opened the door to leave and the parrot took to the air after him. The frustrated blonde sat down on the bed next to her and began to eat. Emily was still trembling a little and the captain tried to give her a comforting smile.

"He's a wanker, but you get used to him," she insisted. "Don't worry; that's not the way I run my ship."

"So you draw the line at rape…" the girl said, trying to sound unshaken. "Who knew pirates had such high morals."

"Actually I draw the line at rape, slave driving, and murder whenever possible," she corrected. "And some days I just say to hell with it all and knit little jumpers for orphaned children."

"A marauder with a heart of gold—aren't I the lucky one?" the girl chided.

"Suit yourself," the blonde replied. "You'll be well treated and returned home within a month, give or take, and you will be back safely with daddy dear sleeping on silk."

Truth be told, the brown eyed girl had hurt her feelings, which was odd. Captain Campbell had developed a thick skin over the years and there was no reason that this job should be any different than any other. She'd been raised in a tavern filled with gruff men and waited for the day she could make something more for herself; there weren't many options out there in the world for the illegitimate daughter of a bar wench and she felt she did quite well for herself. So why, of all people, could this girl cut her to the quick all the sudden?

Emily watched the girl finish her meal in silence; she couldn't explain why, but something about this girl made her feel bad about what she had said. Here she was, kidnapped, being held hostage for ransom, miles from home, and somehow she saw a hint of hurt in the pirate's eyes and felt guilty.

"I must be going crazy," Emily thought.

"So…Naomikins?" she found herself saying.

"Speaking to the black-hearted, soulless pirate queen?" Naomi sighed sarcastically.

"Yeah…why not?" Emily quipped. "So again…Naomikins?"

"I'm definitely going insane," she thought to herself; what could she possibly hope to gain by making small talk with someone who was going to rob her family?

The captain couldn't help but smile; it didn't make any sense, but part of her did want to talk. She didn't talk much anymore; since she'd lost her only female friend, the only person she could really enjoy talking to was Cook. Which simply wasn't the same as talking to a girl; it was more like having to try to be a man. So why not enjoy talking to this girl while she was here?

"That's me." She laughed. "The dread pirate Naomikins. Like I said, Cook is…off…which is fine as long as he doesn't do it in front of the crew."

"But…I still don't understand…what does Naomikins mean?" Emily asked.

"It's just something he decided to call me." Naomi rolled her eyes, thanks to Cook she might as well be out with it. "My name is Naomi."

"Oh…" the red-haired girl said. "It's…unique."

Captain Campbell laughed; that was probably the nicest way anyone had ever insulted her name. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Which one are you?" the blonde asked.

"Pardon?" the girl stuttered.

"Of the Fitch daughters—which are you? It occurred to me that I never even asked your name," Naomi clarified.

"Oh…Emily…" she answered.

"Pretty," the blonde said. "I mean, your name is pretty…it's a pretty name," she stammered a little.

She felt dim-witted; perhaps talking wasn't such a good idea after all. Why even pretend to get close? The captain's face hardened; this was a job and she needed to treat it like a job. The air felt suddenly chilled and she stood up to close the windows; Naomi stared out the only unbroken window at the sun setting against the waves. The ocean was turning pink and orange; this was a good sign, it meant clear weather the next day. For a moment she wanted to motion to Emily to come and see the sunset, but instead she turned and headed for her hammock.

"Goodnight…" Emily said, feeling a little stupid as she did so.

"Yeah," Naomi said numbly.

* * *

><p>"The…Bloody Whore?" Katie said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.<p>

"It's my ship, I won it almost completely fairly, and I can call it whatever I want," Captain Effy said defensively. "Besides, I think it's a much better pirate ship name than The Lament. How mellow dramatic is that?"

Katie gave her a _have __it__ your__ way_ look and shrugged. "So where are my quarters?"

Considering the shape the ship was in, she didn't have very high hopes for accommodations. The redhead couldn't help but hope that it would at the very least be dry, private, and smell slightly worse than tavern had. The captain gave her an amused look and made a grand motion down the stairs. She led the redhead to a door just off from the stairs and pushed it open, making another grand sweeping gesture. The first thing Katie notice was the large latticed window along the back wall with an ornate bed in front of it. There was a long bar fastened securely on the left wall with clothing hung on it; two long chests were bolted to the floor beneath the clothing bar. A very battered chaise lounge chair was secured in place close to the door along the same wall. Effy brushed past her into the room and Katie closed the door behind her. There was a lamp on the wall, next to the door, emitting a soft orange glow. She followed the captain into the center of the room; from there she could see that there were two doors that led into this room with a bookshelf between them. The right wall held only a long table scattered with maps and other papers and a chair, which was the only thing not bolted down. All the walls of the room were scattered with paintings, some of them faded and torn in places; the floor was littered with clothes, books, and haphazard papers and trinkets. Katie had to admit this was much better than she had expected.

"It's been far too long since I've had a roommate," the dark haired girl said. "Or at least one that I let sleep in the bed."

The brown eyed girl's face fell; so there was to be no privacy and she would be in constant contact with the wild woman she had hired. The boat creaked and lurched forward, sending Katie toppling forward into the captain's arms; the strong girl whisked her up and placed her swiftly on the bed.

"Going to have to work on your sea-legs." She chuckled with another mysterious look on her face. "I'll let you get settled."

With that she strode out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Katie staring mouth agape at the door. After a few moments she collected her thoughts and stashed her bag under the bed and ventured back out onto deck and up the stairs to where the captain stood at the wheel. She looked back at the city lights that were beginning to fade into the darkness as they headed out into the channel. The cold night air whipped her hair in all directions and she shivered as the wind cut through the thin fabric of her dress. She turned and stood next to the wheel and looked out over the deck. The boat made a sharp turn and she tried to speak over the roar of the wind and waves.

"No, the other way!" she said.

The captain merely smiled at her and stayed on course.

"Did you hear me?" she shouted louder.

"Yep," the wild girl replied.

"Then why aren't we turning? They were last seen headed that way!" she insisted, pointing off in the opposite direction.

"That means nothing." Came the retort.

"How can that mean nothing? That's the direction they went," Katherine spat angrily.

"Well then it's a good thing there's only one possible destination they could be headed to…" the captain laughed. "My ship, my wheel, my direction."

"Then what in the bloody blue blazes am I paying you for?" Her fear was vanishing; she was not used to being contradicted, especially when it came to people in her employ.

Captain Effy eyed her with a superior expression. "You know, you're awful bossy for a pretend commoner wearing her dress backwards."

**Please continue to leave reviews if you can. It helps keep me inspired.**


	4. The Timbers Are Shivered

**Figured I better post something before Turkey-Day.  
><strong>

Chapter Four: The Timbers Are Shivered

A few days had passed in cold silence; Captain Campbell rose early to take the helm and stopped into the room only long enough to deliver meals. Then she would make a weary appearance after sunset and head straight for the hammock. Emily began passing her days at the window or pouring over the books from the captain's shelves. Even though the captive girl had always been the quieter of the sisters, she had never gone so long without any human contact what so ever. On the third night Naomi entered the room earlier than normal and the redhead jumped at her one chance to make conversation.

"You have a rather fine selection of books," she said as the captain pushed back the roll top and sat down.

"Well I _can_ read," the blonde said without looking up. "We'll be in port by morning. Your ordeal is almost over."

Emily chewed her lower lip; even once they made it to port, she knew it would easily be months before the deal was struck and she was returned home. Her father was in the merchant shipping business and she knew that even straight forward dealings could be easily delayed at sea; she couldn't imagine how much longer it would take for a sordid arrangement of clandestine exchanges to be carried out. All she knew was she couldn't maintain her sanity without some semblance of civility.

"What are you reading?" Emily asked.

The blonde sighed and turned towards the redhead. "A map."

"A map of what?" she asked, desperate to get her talking.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked bluntly.

"I just…" Emily stammered, "I just want to talk."

"About what?" the captain inquired.

"Anything. I don't care; it's just so quiet out here…" She sighed.

The blue eyed girl sighed again. "Ok, you just start talking then."

She couldn't fault Emily for wanting to talk; Naomi often felt the same way.

"Well," the redhead thought out loud, "I could thank you I suppose."

The captain gave her a strange look. "Thank me…for…?"

Emily wasn't sure why that had slipped out. She felt stupid for blurting it out; logically the most she could thank her kidnapper for was not letting the crew have their way with her. Even as she thought that it didn't really seem true, the merchant's daughter was fairly sure that most prisoners didn't get treated as well as she had been over the many days she had been on board. Deep down she knew there was truth to the blurted out thank you. But why?

"I don't know…" Emily wondered aloud, "I mean you've been surprisingly…nice..." She shrugged.

The blonde shrugged back and turned back to her maps; she was charting possible places for the exchange, but was finding it hard to select the perfect location. There were few areas that were safely accessible that would give them proper shelter without hindering their ability to make a quick escape if the deal went south.

"I suppose this isn't exactly what you would expect," Naomi said. "You probably thought you'd be dead by now."

"It's funny," the red haired girl mused, "I was kind of hoping to escape from my father's ship just before this all happened."

"Really?" the captain said with eyebrows raised. "Well I doubt this is anything like what you had in mind," she added, shaking her head.

"No, not exactly," Emily confessed. "I had actually just told a friend of mine that I hoped I would drown."

Once again, the girl wondered why she couldn't seem to stop herself from saying these things. The captain dropped her quill and nearly knocked the bottle of ink off the table. Naomi cursed as she pulled out her handkerchief to mop the spill off of the papers she was working on; when she was done, she turned a skeptical eye to her captive.

"And just what was so terrible that you would want to drown?" she questioned. "Had the dressmaker's run out of your favorite color of silk?" she added sharply.

Emily stuck her chin out defiantly. "We were headed to France so my mother could find me a financially lucrative arranged marriage."

"I thought all you wealthy types lived and breathed that stuff," Naomi said.

"And I thought all pirates raped and slaved and murdered," Emily pointed out. "Marrying a complete stranger is definitely not something I dream about."

Naomi nodded; she could see where the girl was coming from. Now that she thought about it, that kind of marriage wasn't much different than selling your daughter for a tidy profit. There was a fine line between love and necessity; when she had been desperate to leave her mother's seedy tavern, she had let herself believe she loved the man that offered to whisk her away to far off lands. When he had abandoned her in an even seedier port than the one she had started in, she believed that she loved the next person to come to her rescue. It had gone a bit better that time, for a while, but by now the blonde didn't believe in love anymore. Still, she thought, those had been her choices. Her mother hadn't handed her over; in fact, she had fought her daughter tooth and nail trying to change her mind. For all the aristocratic boasting, they were no better than common slave traders in the blonde girl's opinion.

"So when I hand you back over to your father?" Naomi asked.

"…I don't know…" Emily answered. "Maybe I won't have to marry after all."

It was possible that once word of this situation reached France, the various families would withdraw their offers. Many would assume that she no longer had her virtue; her mother, who already seemed to count her as less than her sister, would be furious.

"Well we can toast to that," the captain said as she searched through the desk.

Emily watched nervously as the blonde realized her bottle of alcohol was missing. Naomi looked at her suspiciously and then searched the desk again; the brown eyed girl looked out the window and focused on the stars. She heard paper shuffling and drawers being opened and shut quickly.

"…did you drink my rum?" The captain asked.

"No…yes…I…uh…" she stammered as she looked at Naomi guiltily.

Emily's eyes were like big brown saucers. What answer could she give that would get her in the least amount of trouble?

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Katie had stepped foot on Captain Effy's ship, The Bloody Whore, and she felt they were getting absolutely nowhere. The first few nights she had been wracked with terrible sea sickness and was just now adjusting to life on the ship. Despite the fact that she and Emily had always shared a bed, the redhead found it difficult to get any sleep with Effy in the same bed. It wasn't so much that the wild captain stole the covers, or talked nonsense in her sleep, or even that she invaded the other girl's side of the bed—what unnerved Miss Fitch was the look. The suggestive gleam in those icy blue eyes, the mysterious twist in the brunette's smile, and the way she tilted head the way the street boys back home always did when Katherine had passed by in her finest dresses. The pirate captain was giving her that look now as they stood at the wheel of the ship.<p>

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Effy said.

Katie rolled her eyes; it was cold and the night was dark and they were surrounded by a dense fog.

"Oh yes," the redhead spat. "Why if I have do be hopelessly lost at sea, I'm so pleased that I can't even see how lost I am thanks to this lovely fog."

"I'm insulted!" the captain pouted. "I'm never lost."

"Oh forgive me," Katie replied. "I must be confused by the little details. Like the fact that we haven't found any hint of where the Lament has gone."

"It's a common mistake," Effy chided. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You didn't know any better."

The redhead clinched her fists at her sides and the brunette smirked; most of their conversations went this way. With Katie feeling she just might get the last word in and the captain she had hired twisting it back around on her. It was not in the girl's nature to concede defeat, nor was it in the pirate's nature to stop playing her game while it was still so much fun. Personally Effy thought the girl's brown eyes were particularly fetching when they flashed with irritation.

"Land ho!" a voice called from the crows nest.

A tall boy descended the mast quickly and padded barefoot across the deck to the captain and whispered in her ear.

"I know you don't like this place Mr. Thomas, but I promise you can stay with the boat this time," Effy said.

The crewman breathed a sigh of relief and ran off to attend to something below deck.

"What's his problem?" Katie asked.

The captain eyed her with amusement and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh same old tale, some woman done him wrong…"

The red head rolled her eyes; she never seemed to know when Effy was joking, but she was almost sure this was one of those times. Instead, she squinted into the fog trying to see any hint of land, but she could barely see past the main mast.

"How can he possibly know there is land out there?" The girl sighed.

Captain Effy simply smirked and called out to the men to drop anchor for the night. She brushed past Katie and headed to their room; the brown eyed girl jogged to keep up with the brunette's surefooted strides. When she entered the room, the captain stood in front of the bed with a mock perturbed expression on her face.

"I don't mind you borrowing my clothes, but you really could hang them back up nicely you know…" she teased.

Katie scanned the room, which was always littered with clothes and other items, and crossed her arms. The blue eyed girl laughed and fell back on the bed.

"Suit yourself; I like a girl with some fight in her," She added.

Katie shuddered and slipped under the sheets quickly, avoiding eye contact with her bunk-mate who continued to giggle at her own joke.

"What is the plan for tomorrow?" the red head snapped.

"Visit a sea witch or two and find out where the Lament is," Effy said.

Katie took several deep breaths and groaned angrily as she adjusted her pillow. It was getting harder and harder not to give in and throw a full blown fit around this girl, but she needed her to find her sister; so instead, she focused on a happy thought and tried to make herself drift off to sleep.

The girl rolled over and rubbed her brown eyes groggily; she didn't want to be awake yet but the sea gulls were too loud to ignore. Katie jumped out of bed, steadying herself as her stomach gave an all too familiar lurch; she hadn't heard sea gulls in weeks. This must mean they actually were near land. She fumbled with her shoelaces and rushed onto the deck. The air was unexpectedly warm and the little island was much closer than she had expected it to be. Katie marched to the front deck to get a closer look; the beach was thin and rocky and most of the island was a mountain. The redhead squinted, but couldn't see any buildings or signs of human inhabitants. The captain walked up behind her and handed her a spyglass.

"This works a lot better than squinting," Effy said.

Katie peeked through the instrument and scanned the coastline more closely; she couldn't see any roads or paths, and the face of the mountain seemed dangerously steep.

"Nobody could live here," she scoffed.

As she continued examining the mountain side, she noticed a glint of yellow and focused in. At the edge of a particularly precarious ledge stood a wispy blonde girl; Katie's jaw dropped as the girl seemed to turn and wave at her.

"It's not possible," Katie gasped.

"They never are…" Effy said knowingly and snatched the small telescope. "Now do you want to go ashore or would you rather stay back with the crew?"

Katie looked around the ship at the grizzled men who scurried around at their tasks. "I suppose I should go," she said. "To make sure it gets done right," she added.

The captain gave her a smug look and spun around to head for the longboats. Once again, the redhead found herself shuffling after the brunette and before she knew it, the two of them were in a boat being rowed by Thomas towards the shore. She could barely contain her excitement at setting foot on dry land and she stood for a moment, in the sun, just experiencing the wonderful feeling of solidity; when she opened her eyes, she only saw Thomas lifting a small chest from the bottom of the boat. She spun around looking for the captain and saw her tossing stones into a small cave just off the beach.

"What are you doing?" Katie panted as she caught up to the brunette.

"Knocking…" Effy said as though it were perfectly obvious. "Go get the chest."

"What?" the brown eyed girl sputtered.

"Mr. Thomas is staying with the boat and the ladies will like you much better if you are the one holding their gifts," the wild looking girl stated.

"So it's not that you don't want to have to carry it?" Katie scoffed.

"Well they already like me," she answered with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "Most of the time…"

The girl huffed and stomped back to the boat to retrieve the box, which was thankfully light, and was just reaching the captain again when the witch appeared at the mouth of the cave. She was definitely the girl from the cliff only an hour earlier and Katie couldn't imagine how she had made it down so quickly; the girl was very thin and her hair reached to her waist in light blonde waves, her eyes were soft brown and her face vacant of expression.

"…we brought some gifts as well if she'll see us," the brunette was saying.

"Oh…wow…" the blonde said. "Lovely to see you Captain Effy…really…lovely." She reached to open the chest which was full of random shiny trinkets and baubles. "So…lovely…Your hair is really red…like red!"

"Cassie, this is Katie. She's hired me to find her sister," Effy said offhandedly.

"Really red…lovely…" Cassie said as she turned and entered the cave.

Katie looked at the captain in confusion; Effy waved her on ahead, giving her that _try__to__keep__up_ look again. The redhead stumbled on the uneven ground after the skipping blonde; Effy lit a torch and followed behind them, laughing a little to herself as they walked. The cave was damp and slick and seemed to go on forever, but then the tunnel ended abruptly in a valley; Katie could now see that the walls of the valley had natural stone steps that lead to the top of the island. Sunlight poured into the open land and glistened on a little spring in front of a shabby cabin.

Cassie slowly twirled in the sunshine for a few moments before sashaying up to Katie and taking the chest out of her arms.

"Thanks ever so much…really…" the sprightly girl said as she carried the box into the cabin.

Katie started to follow after her, but Effy pulled her back, motioning for her to wait. After a few minutes passed a stockier blonde stood in the doorway of the cottage; her straight blonde hair was pinned up in a lopsided and frazzled bun and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Back again Captain Effy?" the witch said. "And I think the same question as before…" The girl's face fell "The answer will have to be the same again you know…I can't help if the fates say no…"

"It only seems like the same question, Pandora…" Effy said warily. "Completely unselfish reasons this time—I promise." She gave the witch a charming smile.

"Bril!" Pandora smiled. "Come on in…shoes at the door."

The brunette kicked off her boots at the door and the redhead looked at her to be sure she was serious; she received a very stern look from the captain and quickly bent to untie her shoes. Inside, the cabin was dimly lit and the short witch already sat at a small table surrounded with candles. There was an empty chair opposite her and the captain gestured for her to sit. Katie sat down nervously and stared across the table.

"Well…you have to ask a question…of course…" the witch said.

"I…" Katie stammered and then cleared her throat. "I want to find my sister Emily."

"Who's currently on the Lament," Effy interjected.

"One questioner only. Eff…Captain Stonem…" the witch corrected.

"How do I get my sister back?" Katie clarified. "Where will we find the ship?"

Pandora's eyes clouded and she emptied the contents of a small bag onto the table; Katie leaned forward to see a jumble of broken shells spread across the table. The redhead leaned back and rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe her sister's fate lay in the hands of a crazy woman who believed a bag full of broken husks would tell her the meaning of the universe. The brunette leaned over her shoulder to take a peak as well and smiled; even though she didn't know what the shells meant, they were much different than the time she had asked to find the ship two years ago.

"One questioner!" a sharp raspy voice came from the witch's mouth and Effy backed away, hands out to the doorway.

"A peaceful home in warm waters…home and hearth and haven…" the voice continued.

Katie's face blanched and her eyes went wide; she'd never seen or heard anything like this before' the witch's eyes rolled back and she spoke with two voices—her real voice like an echo.

"Twists and turns…lost in the waves…" the voices continued. "The doll under the bed…the island forgotten—left in ruin…she will not return…"

The witch slumped and her face came down hard on the table. The brown eyed girl tumbled out of her chair, but quickly sprang to feet and dashed out the door, nearly knocking the brunette over in the process. The captain strode over to the table and shook the blonde gently; the witch quickly came too and sat bolt upright in her chair, several shells stuck to her face. She looked around with a vacant expression.

"Where's you're friend gone?" Pandora asked.

"She's indisposed at the moment," Effy answered. "Maybe you could tell me so that I can let her know…"

The girl looked at her skeptically. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but her…" she thought aloud.

"I would have heard it anyway you know? She would have to tell me seeing as how I have to set the course…" the captain reasoned smoothly.

"Yeah! Right!" the blonde chirped. "You know the island; you've been there."

"I've been to a lot of islands you know," Effy pointed out.

"It's the best I can do…she won't return…don't go Eff…it won't end well…" Pandora pleaded.

"Nothing is set in stone Panda," the brunette persisted. "You know me…I have ways…I've always had ways."

Captain Effy turned to leave and the witch stood up quickly, pulling a shell off of her face with a cringe. "Take this—it's hers now."

"Thanks…she'll love it I'm sure." The brunette laughed as she left the cottage.

"Thomas is with you…I saw that in my tea this morning…" the witch asked cautiously.

"Still too soon Panda dear…" the captain called over her shoulder as she picked up the redhead's shoes and caught up with her at the mouth of the cave.

Katie had thrown up and glared angrily at the wild woman who had a bright look on her face and tossed her shoes at her with a cheerful look.

"Well that was a waste of time…just like I thought," Katie spat.

Her brown eyes were dark and hard as she turned to enter the cave and the captain followed her in silence. Katie was furious, but it was hard to tell if it was because she felt they had wasted over a week to get here for nothing or if it was because she believed what the witch had said. She refused to believe it; they would find Emily, she would be fine, and she would save her and bring her back home. So what if the crazy blondes had mesmerizing tricks up their sleeves; they didn't know Emily and they certainly didn't know Katherine Veronique Fitch. The redhead sat down in the boat quickly and turned her back to the other two passengers. The captain lounged at the back of the longboat and gazed at the shell Pandora had given her; it meant something, she supposed, but what she didn't quite know yet. She gave Thomas a soft pat on the shoulder and they headed back to the ship.

**I am so grateful for every review I get, you all keep me writing when I feel like I should just throw in the towel and give up. Thank you all so much.**


	5. But Why Is The Rum Gone?

Chapter Five: But Why Is The Rum Gone?

Naomi threw back her head and laughed uncontrollably; Emily stood by the window with her mouth agape.

"You actually…" the blonde struggled for breath, "…actually tossed out a message in a bottle…"

Her eyes were watering and she steadied herself by holding the back of her chair. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all; the redhead reminded her of a faerie princess from a story—maybe next she would let down her astonishingly red hair and a mermaid could climb in to save her, or maybe if she wished very hard upon the first star she saw, the royal navy would suddenly know their exact coordinates.

Emily wondered if the captain had gone insane; she had expected to be tied back up, or at least for the blonde to go stony silent again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Naomi tried to regain her composure. "It's just…that's like tossing a grain of rice onto a beach…" She took a deep breath. "Please tell me you at least drank what was left in the bottle?"

Emily shook her head slowly. "I…"

Captain Campbell made her way laughing to a window and slid it open to let in a sharp cold breeze, taking several deep breaths and wiping the corners of her sparkling blue eyes. Emily wasn't sure what to do; she leaned her head against the window and stared down into the oily black water.

"I'm sorry…" she said without thinking.

"Don't be," the captain said. "Show's you've got some backbone."

Emily looked at her with a bewildered look written on her face. She couldn't imagine that backbone was a desirable quality in a prisoner. The redhead sat slowly down on the bed and stared at her feet; how could she have been so stupid, how could she have thought that little note with no real information could have accomplished anything in a vast ocean?

Naomi took another deep salty breath and looked at the girl on the bed; her face fell and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She turned and walked out the door swiftly; there was a scuffle of feet and rowdy cheers and calls from the crew and the bellow of Cook's voice trying to bring them to attention. The captain returned to the room quickly with a few bottles of unopened wine. She sat down tentatively on the bed, giving the red haired girl as much space as possible and unscrewed a cork. She offered it Emily with a weak smile.

"Here…" Naomi insisted. "It won't help…but it will make you think it does…" She tried for a wider smile this time.

Emily took the bottle hesitantly and turned the bottle in her hands; from her father's ship—obviously she wasn't the only plunder they had taken aboard. She shrugged and took a swig.

"Father has always carried the best merchandise. Your men are very lucky," the red head said warily.

The captain gently took the bottle back and took a drink. "You're not kidding," she said approvingly. "It's not what I'm used to, but this is really quite good."

Emily reached for the bottle again, taking a bigger gulp of the wine this time. She very rarely had anything alcoholic; her mother always said it wasn't proper lady like behavior. Which would have made more sense if her mother didn't keep at least two bottles in her room and had Emily not heard her insist that Katie have a glass every day for her health; she suspected it had something to do with the day in her father's study.

"I'd better not get too used to this…" the blonde said, tugging the bottle out of the girls hand for another drink. "I'll get a reputation for being pompous…no offense…"

"I'd better not get too used to it either or I'll get a reputation for being a real person," Emily said as she stood up shakily and retrieved a new bottle and uncorked it. "Proper ladies can't be real you know," she added with a glint in her eye.

The brown eyed girl plopped down on the carpet and giggled. The captain laughed; she hadn't realized her guest would be such a light weight. Naomi finished her bottle and opened the last of the three and watched the girl struggle to stand and walk the outer rim of the rug. A smile spread across her face as she tilted her head back and gulped down more wine; her blue eyes sparkled as she watched the girl revolve to the center of the carpet and spin in slow circles. The redhead toddled back to the bed, her eyelids heavy, and began to climb under the covers. Naomi stood and stretched, rubbing the back of her neck with a little grimace from the pain as she headed for the hammock.

"Stay…" Emily said drowsily.

"What?" the captain asked.

"It's a big bed, and that big…net…swingy thingy…doesn't look comfortable…" the girl slurred.

"The hammock?" Naomi asked.

"Hammock! That's the word!" Emily bellowed and then quickly shushed herself. "Yes the hammock looks rubbish…come…we're all girls here…" she added patting the empty side of the bed.

The blonde stood for a few moments, unsure of what to do, before slowly climbing into bed—making sure not to lie too close to the intoxicated girl.

"There we go…comfy and…and…" the girls voice was trailing off, "goodnight…" she said with a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek before she rolled over and was out like a light.

Naomi lay wide awake in bed; she hadn't blushed in at least three years as far as she could remember, and all she could do was listen to the sound of the waves and the men stumbling around on deck—and the soft sound of the girl next to her breathing.

"This is going to turn out to be a huge mistake…" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Katie tapped her foot impatiently as Effy stared at a large map on the table in their quarters. It had been hours and the ship hadn't moved so much as a foot in the water.<p>

"What's the matter? The witch's instructions were as clear as day," the redhead snapped sarcastically.

"My my, we are in a rotten mood…" the captain chided.

"I can't imagine why. This detour was so important; I can feel us getting closer by the minute!" Katie pouted.

"I know where we need to go…" Effy insisted. "I just don't know what I know yet."

The brunette fidgeted with the shell fragment intently. Katie glared at her as she toyed with the trinket.

"Well decide quicker," the red head demanded. "I am paying you after all."

The captain ignored her, staring into the contours of the shell, searching for the clue she was supposed to find in it. "Does this look like anything to you?" she asked.

"It looks like a bloody useless…ugh…it's just a shell." The girl snorted.

"I know what it is…I just don't know what I know it is yet…" Effy said distractedly.

She couldn't handle it anymore; Katie snatched the shell out of the captain's hands and threw it on the ground, stomping on it several times and then kicking it across the room. The blue eyed girl looked at her with mild amusement as she took in the child like tantrum; the angry girl stomped over to the bed and tossed herself down with an angry grunt.

"Well that was wildly helpful." The brunette giggled.

Katie threw her a hateful scowl from the bed; that face reminded Effy of someone. The girls angry brown eyes with a hint of hurt blazing in them, and the expression on her face was just like someone else she had known long ago; Captain Stonem's face lit up instantly.

"That's it!" she cheered, turning quickly back to the table and shuffling through her maps.

"What? Are we going to find another loony who will give us the next clue with a handful of buttons?" the girl on the bed groaned.

"No, grumpy, I know our new heading." The captain beamed as she headed out to give the orders.

* * *

><p>Emily woke up with a throbbing headache; the other side of the bed was still warm, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen. She sat up shakily and squinted against the sun that made painful slits of light through the windows. She groped through the covers and pulled an empty bottle out from under her back and groaned again; that explained why her back ached as badly as her head did. She squeezed her brown eyes shut and tried to remember exactly what had happened the night before; her eyes sprang open when she remembered the quick kiss she had planted on the blonde's cheek and she blushed. The door opened slowly and Naomi peeked her head in; Emily hid her face in the covers for a few minutes, but she could feel the captain standing by the bed.<p>

"What?" Emily moaned from under the sheet.

"Food," Naomi said. "Trust me, you want it; it'll make you feel better."

The redhead reluctantly emerged from blanket and took the tray; she picked silently at the food without daring to look up at the blonde.

"Have a sip of this too," the captain insisted.

Emily sniffed at the cup and shook her head. "I think I had enough last night."

"Hair of the dog; trust me—last night wasn't my first bender," She insisted.

The hung over girl took a few tentative sips before returning to her meal.

"So…you got pretty…you know…out of it last night too?" Emily said hopefully.

"Yeah," Naomi lied. "You must hold your liquor better than me because I don't remember a thing," she lied again.

The redhead breathed a sigh of relief and finished the bread more cheerfully. The captain stifled a grin as she turned around and sat back at her desk. They were arriving at port as they spoke and she had to choose between two possible locations before they docked. One was the better bet; only she and a hand full of people knew the island so there was little chance of anyone getting the drop on them, but she was reluctant to share the location with anyone—let alone the British navy. So she settled on the second choice and quickly wrote out the finishing touches to the ransom note. The door slammed open and the green parrot flapped in and landed on the top of the desk.

"Naomikins, naomikins!" JJ squawked.

"We've made port," Cook announced. "Would you like me to find a courier?"

"Yes Mr. Cook," Naomi said. "Best to get that out of the way quickly."

The captain glanced over at the girl who was still lying in bed.

"She's a looker, she's a looker," the parrot called, followed by a whistle.

"That she is JJ." Cook smiled.

"And Mr. Cook…" the captain added, "see to it that the boys reload the ship before celebrating this time. Don't want to make that mistake again."

"I think she wants us to leave JJ…what do you say?" Cook laughed.

The bright bird perched back on his shoulder. "Three's a crowd," it mimicked in the first mate's voice.

He laughed as he rushed out the door, dodging the ledger book Naomi had thrown. She turned to the girl and gave an apologetic shrug. The blonde stood and headed to the dresser, pulling out a pair of shoes and a change of clothes and setting them on the edge of the bed before fastening the bureau shut again. Emily looked at her uncertainly.

"I thought you might like a change of clothes before we go ashore," the blonde explained.

The redhead smiled broadly. "I get to go ashore?"

"Of course; we'll get you some of your own clothes, nothing fancy, but still. And the messenger will need to see and attest to the fact that you are alive and safe," the captain clarified.

"Oh," Emily said.

"So…I'll let you get dressed…" Naomi said as she slipped out the door quickly.

**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. ****Big thank you to everyone who is reviewing and please continue. **


	6. Without A Peg To Stand On

Chapter Six: Without A Peg To Stand On

Half an hour later, Emily had made herself presentable and was being carefully lead down the plank and onto a very rickety dock. She gazed ahead to the very dilapidated town the dock lead to; the streets were uneven and most of the buildings were leaning precariously on their foundations. Unseemly people littered the streets, and the smell of fish was overwhelming and Emily tried to plug her nose without being obvious about it. Naomi tired to hid her smirk; it was possibly the most disgusting port she had ever been to, but she knew the people of Aberthol well and she trusted her contacts here.

As they entered the street, men leered at the two of them, but were quick to avert their gaze when Naomi gave them a stern look. The blonde shuffled the girl quickly into a store just off the main street and greeted the shopkeeper cheerfully. The stocky woman limped quickly from behind the counter and began riffling through the racks of dresses, guessing Emily's size with a few quick glances. She held up a few dresses and gave them a quizzical look; the blonde elbowed her hostage lightly and the redhead stammered and pointed to a few of the options and the merchant tossed them to the counter and continued down the line in search of a few pairs of pants, then shoes, and eventually under garments. By the time they left the shop, they had three changes of clothes for Emily to call her own and Naomi carried them in a large crate until she spotted one of her crew and called him over to take the items on board for them. The captain took a moment to scan the dock for a quick check on the crew's progress; she barked a few orders to some of the deckhands that were already in a scuffle about who was in charge in her and Cook's absence. Finally, Naomi was reasonably assured they could work together again and turned to realize Emily was gone.

Emily had seized the moment and slowly edged her way onto a side street while the captain was distracted, then she broke into a run. She regretted not changing into the shoes they had purchased at the store because these were a little too big and the road was terribly patchy as she ran. She rounded a few corners trying to be sure she wasn't simply circling the same block; her foot wedged in a pothole and she lost the right shoe, but didn't dare go back for it; she hadn't even looked back once yet. Rounding another corner, she found a dead in; several men huddled around the back door of the building and sneered at her as she stood just inside the alley way, her brown eyes large and frightened and her impossibly red hair in disarray. She stood frozen unsure of what to do.

"Can you help me?" Emily panted.

"Oh aye, we can help you," one of the men said gruffly.

"Sure'n we'd be glad to give you a hand or two…" another one said as he spat out a wad of tobacco.

Emily immediately regretted not running the minute she had turned into the alley and she took several quick paces backwards before running into another grizzled looking man behind her.

"Sorry, excuse me," she said out of habit.

"Oh no, begging yer pardon me'lady," he sneered.

The redhead found herself pinned in, still out of their reach, but without enough room to slip away. "Please," she pleaded, "please just let me go…"

The tallest man had a patch over his left eye and directly next to him was a very scarred man, who was just a little shorter than Emily. The other two where hard to tell apart with the exception of hair color, their faces covered in large unruly beards and even more unruly hair. They had surrounded her and were slowly closing in, their eyes flashing like wild dogs; she wanted to shut it all out and pretend it wasn't happening, but she couldn't close her eyes. She spun around desperately trying to keep visual contact on all four men at once.

The tall man grunted as an object came out of nowhere to clock him on his blind side. The men rumbled as they turned to the mouth of the alley way and erupted with laughter when they saw a blonde girl had been the one to throw it.

"Step aside boys," Naomi said smoothly as she pulled two large pistols out of their holsters and took aim. "I'd hate for it to get bloody unpleasant."

"Those are mighty big guns for a slight lass like you," the shorter man spat again.

"Yeah," one of the hairy men added. "Unless you be wanting to join our pretty new lass."

The captain cocked the guns and one of the men commented that a blunderbuss that size would knock her to the ground in one shot.

"Well let's test that then," Naomi smirked, squeezing the trigger and hitting the tall one straight through the eye patch.

Emily screamed and crouched down, covering her head. The men were visibly shaken and the blonde was still standing, her hands steady as she pulled back the hammer on the second gun. The remaining three made a mad dash for the door and disappeared into the house. Naomi slammed the pistols back into their holsters and grabbed Emily quickly by the arm.

"Get the shoe," she said calmly, and the redhead reached out to retrieve it. "No time to put it on; they'll be back out with friends."

The captain pulled her through the crowded streets and into a tavern just on the dock, where she was finally allowed to put the other shoe back on. Emily peeked from behind her disheveled hair and saw that the blonde was trembling a little and rubbing one of her wrists. The kick back from the gun had obviously hurt more than she had let on. Once again, Emily felt foolish and guilty and she could tell that Naomi keeping an eye on her and trying hard not to make eye contact while doing so.

"You said you liked back bone…" the redhead said, testing the waters.

"Only when the back bone has a brain backing it up," the blonde snapped, giving her a sideways glance.

Emily sat back in silence and watched the floor for a moment, becoming lost in thought as she listened to the murmur of people talking and the scuttle of tavern customers. So much so that she didn't notice the older woman approach them both excitedly.

"Naomi love!" The blonde woman embraced the captain, "Why didn't you come here straight away?"

Naomi returned the hug. "I had business to deal with."

The woman turned to Emily and gasped excitedly. "And who is this?" she asked, brushing the girl's red hair back to get a better look at her face. "Why she's lovely dear."

"Mom." The captain cleared her throat.

"What's your name dear?" Naomi's mother asked with a genuine smile.

"Emily," the girl said uncertainly.

"I don't bite deary." The woman smiled again. "You don't need to be nervous."

"Mom," Naomi said again.

"Why does she look so sad?" Gina asked. "Is my daughter in a mood? You get used to it. She gets so grumpy when she's on business, but once she is done she'll remember she's lucky to have…"

"Emily is a…new business partner…" Naomi interrupted desperately.

The blonde shot the redhead a sharp look and Emily nodded her head hastily. Gina sighed, but smiled none the less. The brown eyed girl straightened up in her chair and tried to look business like. There was something likeable about the captain's mother; though she looked quite weathered by a clearly difficult life, and yet she had an aura of cheerfulness about her. It intrigued the captive girl and she found it surprisingly easy to pretend to be carefree and normal with her at the table. Naomi, on the other hand, seemed nervous and ill at ease with her mother questioning the redhead about her life and how they met. The captain was impressed by Emily's quickly thought up dodges and half truths; it seemed that the girl had a natural knack for hiding the truth carefully within guarded words and specifically phrased answers.

Another woman called from the back room and Gina answered her with a strained smile.

"Excuse me girls," she said wearily. "Many of the village foundlings have been very ill…"

"Still saving the lost causes?" Naomi said, her voice warm and with a touch a pride in it.

"Fighting the good fight still," Gina said. "Don't know if it's the remedies or learning to read they hate more, but they are getting both."

The older woman stood up stiffly and her daughter handed her a coin purse.

"I'll bring more later…" the captain said.

"You don't have to do that dear…" her mother soothed. "You've got to make yourself a living…"

Naomi stood up quickly before Gina could try to give her back the money, taking Emily by the arm, and giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. She pulled the redhead out of the tavern and back down to the pier. Mr. Cook stopped them at the ramp of the ship to let the captain look over the inventory list; she felt around her pockets for a pen to check off the list and found the coin purse she had given her mother. The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes and then instructed her first mate to take it back to her mother.

"Don't let her hug you," she called after him.

The captain turned her attention to the three young men on the dock; they were the messengers that would be taking the ransom proposal to Emily's father. After a few minutes of instruction they set out to their much smaller ship and the redhead watched them set sail and head out to sea. The sun was setting and the ship looked like a black shadow shrinking into a pool of orange. Naomi motioned for her to sit down on a stack of crates across from the ship and handed her a green apple from a nearby barrel; they had both forgotten how hungry they were and they both devoured several apples contentedly. Emily still felt shaky from her adventure in the alleyway but she somehow also felt cheery from meeting Gina; the woman was unlike anyone she'd ever met, she was like the mother from stories, warm and genuinely interested.

In the dim pink light of sunset, Emily saw the ship she had been living on for the first time. It was surprisingly larger than she had expected it, being as she had only seen the inside of the captain's quarters, and the wood shone almost gold in the warm light, causing the metal on the ship to contrast darkly. At the moment, the sails looked peach, and her eyes trailed along the sails to the bowsprit; below it the figure head stretched down the front of the ship. Emily gasped in awe of the intricate detail of an angle—its wings parallel to the sides of the bow, its hands covering its face and its hair carved to appear blown forward by the wind. The girl slid off the crates, followed closely by the blonde, and crossed the dock to inspect the statue more closely, her brown eyes sparkling with fascination. Naomi sighed as a smile crept across her face despite herself.

"Thank you," the captain said without thinking.

Emily gave her a shocked look. "For what?"

The captain blinked and then shrugged and then led her back on board.

**I apologize for the lack of Keffy in this chapter. I will try to make up for it sometime. Please keep the comments coming and hope you are all still enjoying the story. **


	7. Longings Of A Landlubber

**Well Now it's actually Chapter 7! LOL Sorry for that. Maybe I shouldn't update at 4 am next time.  
><strong>

Chapter Seven: Longings Of A Landlubber 

"Where are we going?" Katie demanded.

Captain Effy had rushed on deck and barked orders excitedly, but her employer had missed most of what was said and all she heard were charting terms that she did not understand. She stood behind the captain as she checked a compass and was pulling the wheel to turn the ship in the right direction. The sun was just coming up and it spilled into the sky blood red. The wild woman let out an anxious sigh; her ship was patched and roughly mended, and she had been hoping for smooth sailing, but the morning sky was telling her differently.

"Where are we going?" Katie repeated.

Effy couldn't help but tease a little. "After the Lament."

"Listen here," the redhead stormed. "I demand to know what is happening from here on out!"

The captain gave her another amused look and then pretended to take her seriously. "Yes Ma'am. We are setting course; we will be floating on the ocean in this direction for a while and eventually we will see a ship. That ship will be the Lament, on which I am sure you know is your sister. Upon seeing the Lament, we will prepare to open fire and take the ship under our control. At which time you will be reunited with your sister and all will be sunshine and daises," she finished.

Katie knew she was being condescended to but she found it hard to feel offended when the one talking down to her was acting on coordinates she received from a glorified pebble. How the brunette had made any sense of the cryptic babble the isolated lunatic had spouted out, Katie would never know. Why would they set out on a course, based on the witch's instructions, when the witch had also told them there was no point?

"How can you believe that the witch knows where they are, but not believe that we are doomed to fail? She said that too," the redhead asked defiantly.

"I believe in her…" Effy said. "But I believe in myself more…"

The gulls followed them for a while before retreating back to the island; the brown eyed girl sighed and watched as the land shrank away. In her opinion this whole ordeal couldn't end soon enough; and when it had, she would make sure that she lived far away from any ocean. She turned around and leaned on the railing, her head resting on her crossed arms, and gazed into the water. The ocean gleamed and the spray from the waves made little flickers of rainbows in the ever increasing daylight. Her red hair whipped about her face and her dress rustled between the slats in the railing. Katie closed her eyes and tried to imagine long stretches of land, or hillsides and mountains, but the images wouldn't focus in her mind. She tried harder and the image of her family's orchard bloomed in her mind; she smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>It had been under the budding apple trees of that orchard that she'd had her first kiss at age ten. She had pulled the stable master's son out into the grove and kissed him and then promptly alerted him to the fact that when they were old enough, they would get married. They were inseparable for weeks after that. He followed her around anywhere he could and she would sneak away from Emily by pretending to play hide and seek—until her mother found out. It hadn't really occurred to Katie not to tell her parent; it had just been fun to have a secret. Jenna took her into her room and sat her in front of her large dressing table and began to brush her daughter's hair.<p>

"You girls are very special," she had said. "We are a family and as a family we all depend on each other. Katherine, do you know what love is?"

"Love is a smile in your heart when you see someone," ten year old Katie had said.

"Yes, I suppose it is, but it's not as easy as that," Jenna had said. "The heart doesn't know what it loves—it has to be told what it needs so that it can love the right way."

Her mother had then calmly explained to her that because their family had no son, it was Katherine and Emily's duty to make sure their family stayed strong. She was special, being the oldest, and she had to watch out for her sister and help her learn to love the right kind of person as well.

"But he is the right kind," little Katie had insisted with tears in her eyes. "Why can't he be? He loves me too…"

"When I was young—older than you, but still young—I had a best friend," Her mother said. "And we were the prettiest two girls in the entire city and we had many suitors, but Gina only had eyes for one boy. He worked for my father and I am ashamed to say I helped them meet. They were happy, for a while, and then my friend discovered she was pregnant and we were all so scared and the boy promised to take her away so that her parents couldn't punish her. So she left with him, taking with her a large sum of her parent's money, but their secret still got out and the family was left in ruins. Scandals are bad for business, you see, and without any other children…"

The story was true, but Katie didn't see the problem; they got away and had money and a baby. She felt sorry for the girl's family, but it didn't seem so bad.

"So they were ok?" the little red haired girl piped.

The look on her daughters face frightened Jenna and, even though she didn't know for sure, she had made up the end of the tale. Saying that Gina had been abandoned at some dismal port, that the boy she had loved had took all the money, and her friend had lost the baby and died of some terrible disease. By the time she was done, her daughter was crying and the mother hugged her close and promised that if she did what she knew was right, life would stay beautiful and as it should be.

The next day Katherine had marched straight up to little Freddie, slapped him across the face and told him never to speak to her again. That she hated him and he would never be the right kind of husband. She had stomped way in determination and never looked back. Even after James had been born the eldest sibling had kept the fear of the wrong kind of love in her heart.

* * *

><p>"Strange place to sleep," Effy said briskly in the redhead's ear.<p>

Katie snapped back to the present and looked around. "I wasn't sleeping—I was just thinking."

"About?" the wild girl asked laughingly.

"Sea shells," the girl lied.

"Suit yourself," Effy said, obviously not believing her. "It's time to eat."

Katie watched as the captain traipsed across the deck, stopping to give Fist Mate Thomas a pat on the back as he stood at the wheel, and ambled down the stairs. The brown eyed girl took one more wistful glace over her shoulder, scanning the horizon for land, and then followed the captain to their quarters to eat.

* * *

><p>The climate was changing as the Lament sailed south and Emily was shocked when Captain Campbell had offered to take her out on deck. The redhead trembled a little at the thought of all the men on board.<p>

"I thought…you said…the men?" she said nervously.

"That's why now is the best time to get out of the quarters," Naomi said patiently. "We've just been in port; they've had liquor and ladies, so they will be good for a while as long as I'm with you."

Emily still seemed hesitant; the ordeal she'd had when they docked had shaken her. She'd never been afraid like that before; her family had kept both her and her sister very sheltered, more so than she had ever known, and it had never occurred to her so many people like that existed in the world.

The captain recognized the look in the girl's brown eyes; it had been the same for her once and she imagined it must be worse for Emily, coming from a wealthy family that probably never had to deal with the dark part of the world. That was why she wanted to get her on deck so badly; the men would ignore her, as they had been strictly instructed, and maybe that would help.

"I know you hate being cramped up in here," the captain insisted. "So come on out. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Naomi took her hand softly and looked deep into Emily's eyes. "Come on," she said with the gentlest tug of the girl's arm. "Let's see what that backbone can do."

"I want to change first," Emily said, reluctantly pulling her hand away.

The blonde walked to the window and looked the other way while the redhead changed out of her dress and into the manlier garb they had purchased while in port. She struggled with the trousers and the captain stifled a laugh, causing her to blush. Emily blushed and continued to fidget with the pants. Finally she felt ready and turned, surprised at how comfortable the clothes were. For weeks she had wondered what wearing pants was like; the captain didn't seem to have a problem with it. She headed for the door, still shaking slightly, and the captain pulled back the bolt. Naomi paused, noticing the still nervous look on the girl's face, and bent down. She pulled the small dagger out of her shoe and tucked it gently into Emily's boot.

"Thank you," the redhead said gratefully.

When the door opened, all the men on deck turned and stared; Emily shifted uneasily and Naomi gave them a hard look, which went unnoticed, so she cleared her throat gruffly. The men snapped back to their tasks and the captain led the girl to the wheel.

"Where are we?" Emily asked as she scanned the horizon.

"Along the coast of France," the captain surprised her by saying. "Just out of sight."

The redhead smiled as the warm air swirled around her and the sun beamed down on the deck. She listened to the wet soft sound of the waves and the crisp rustle of the sails. It amazed her how much she actually loved being on board the sailing ship; despite everything, being out to sea gave her an undeniable feeling of freedom. She batted her brown eyes and giggled at the irony of it all; she felt freer as a hostage on the Lament than she had in her own home. Her mother had kept such a close grip on her for years; things her sister had been encouraged to do, she had been held back from. Beyond the fact that wine had been healthy for Katherine, but un-lady like for her—it was smaller things like the hobbies that were acceptable, the books that were appropriate to read, the people she was expected to embrace or ignore, and the list went on forever in this manner. All of it would have made so much more sense if the rules had been the same for her as for her sister. It seemed that Katie and James had been everything that Jenna had ever wanted in a daughter and son, leaving Emily trailing behind and feeling as though she was always the disappointment. James had always shown what her mother described as an appropriate interest in the fairer sex and Katherine had been encouraged in her endeavors that related to boys. Emily felt an all to familiar pain in her chest; she missed her sister - despite all their differences she loved Katie. It had never occurred to her, in all her years of trying to find a little space to herself, what it would truly be like not to have her sister with her.

"She's a looker, she's a looker," came a familiar squawk and Emily turned to see the bright green fowl flapping excitedly towards them.

JJ perched proudly on the captain's shoulder and surveyed the redhead quizzically. The blonde smiled and laughed despite herself; Emily had noticed over the past four weeks that the captain always seemed to try to hide her feelings, especially joy.

"JJ seems to have a little crush on our…guest…" Cook teased loudly.

"I think he hates me…" the redhead said nervously; the parrot was always looking at her like she was doing something wrong.

"That's just 'cause you don't have any biscuits," the first mate laughed as he fished in his pockets.

He pulled out some crumbly crackers and held them out to her; Emily involuntarily stiffened as he came closer. She felt instantly ashamed for suspecting him—he'd been nothing but cheerful every time she saw him. She blushed a little and thanked him as she took a few crackers from him.

"Pay the ransom!" JJ begged and she offered him a biscuit gingerly.

The parrot took the cracker, flapping excitedly. Emily laughed as he nibbled the snack excitedly and then hopped from the blonde's shoulder to the redhead's.

"I'm JJ…" the parrot crooned in her ear.

Cook laughed. "I told you…he's putting the moves on 'er already."

"I'm Emily." The girl laughed back.

"Ems, Ems…" the parrot attempted.

"It might take him a while," the parrot's owner defended.

"Didn't take him long when you were teaching him inappropriate nicknames for his captain," Naomi pointed out.

The first mate shrugged and reached over to take the bird off of Emily's shoulder before heading back onto the main deck to check the mens progress.

* * *

><p>Katie was picking absent mindedly at her food; she ate slowly even though she hadn't been sea sick in the past week, but she wasn't going to take any chances. The captain sauntered in loudly, her hair swinging madly, dripping water all around the room. Effy pulled over her jacket and rung it out before tossing it onto the chaise and throwing herself tiredly onto the bed.<p>

"You're getting the bed wet!" Katie shouted irritated.

"The bed can handle things getting a little wet." The captain smirked.

"There's enough water around us. I don't want to sleep in it," the redhead spat.

The brunette jumped up and gave her a mock bow meant to mean _as __you __wish__ your__ highness_ and deposited herself on the lounge. Her clothes were soaked all the way through and clung to her body; the legs of her pants were still dripping puddles onto the small carpet beneath the chair. The girl's brown eyes became narrow slits when Effy caught her staring.

"You could change into some proper clothes you know? Behave like a civilized person?" Katie huffed.

"You're not very gracious considering I am braving storms and terrible waves to help you," the captain said coolly.

"For money," the girl pointed out.

"Oh I would have done it for free…" the brunette said offhandedly. "But that would have been a mistake anyway considering you've turned out much less fun than I anticipated," she added with a sigh.

"Convenient," the girl rolled her eyes.

"Not as convenient as I had anticipated." Effy laughed.

Captain Stonem jumped off the lounge, sending a light spray towards the bed as she did so, and pulled something off the end of the clothes rack. Katie flinched as the water sprinkled her face and let out an angry huff. Seconds later, something landed on the bed next to her and she picked it up gently; it was a simple necklace made of some twine, a few beads, and the shell from the witch.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's a necklace—you put it around your neck and wear it. Some people consider it jewelry…" the wild girl chided.

She batted her brown eyes, taken aback for a moment before regaining her train of thought.

"Well some people might…" Katie said as she dangled the trinket between two fingers, "but they would obviously not have seen any real jewelry if they did."

"Suit yourself," the captain said, snatching the necklace back and fastening it around her own neck. "Though, I thought civilized people accepted gifts graciously. Guess I don't know that much about fine society after all."

With that, the blue eyed girl pulled her jacket back on and left the room; Katie could hear her barking orders to the men and the sound of her heavy footsteps overhead as she took back the wheel. The redhead rolled over in the bed and stared out the window as the rain drove into the waves so thick that it looked like the entire world was nothing but water. She rolled back to the edge of the bed and tugged the pillowcase out from under the bed; she gazed at the doll for a few minutes. She could hear the muffled sound of Captain Stonem singing what she could only assume was a lewd sailor song about mermaids or loose women and tried to ignore it. When the men joined in and the captain began stomping to the beat above her head, she tucked the doll gently back into the case and stuffed it back under the bed. Katie stood and glared at the ceiling for a few more minutes.

"God's sake!" she yelled as she stomped to the door and flung herself angrily out on deck.

**Well, I hope this chapter satisfies. Hope the flashback wasn't handled too badly... As always leave me a review pretty please if you can. ^_^**


	8. An Aye For An Aye

Chapter Eight: An Aye For An Aye

Almost a week later, the Lament had docked at a small island; there was a large house in deep disrepair and markings of where fields used to be. The only part of the farm that seemed to be mostly intact was a few rows of grape vines, though they could have been in better shape, they were bearing fruit. The men still slept in the ship, but the Captain had moved herself and Emily into a room in the house, explaining they would be staying for a while until the messenger had time to return to port. For the first few days, it had been fun for the redhead to run along the fences and just enjoy the dry land, but now she was feeling restless as they waited. Emily had explored the entire two story house; it needed quite a bit of repair, but she saw a lot of potential in the lonely building. She could tell it had once been well kept; ornate wall paper hung off the walls in spots and some of the windows were done in stained glass. Her favorite spot was the top turret room where the vines that climbed the side of the house had made their way through the missing patches of glass, but the floor was unstable so she couldn't stay in the room for too long. Instead, she found herself on the steps of the porch examining the boot knife the captain had given her. The blonde came around the side of the house just in time to see Emily drop the knife while pretending to stab at an imaginary enemy. The redhead stuck her thumb in her mouth with a little yelp of pain.

"How did you manage to cut yourself?" Naomi asked as she picked up the small blade.

"It's a knife, it's sharp…" Emily defended as she pulled her thumb out to examine the small wound.

"I'll give you a tip," the blonde said. "The pointy end goes out..."

Naomi took the girl's hand to see the small cut and sighed, tearing off a small strip from her shirt sleeve and tying it around the injured thumb.

"I guess ladies don't learn swordsmanship…" the captain continued.

"My sister has had fencing lessons," Emily said casually.

"So you just weren't interested?" Naomi asked. "Good thing too; if you had a proper sword who knows what damage you could do," she teased.

"I wasn't allowed," the redhead stated.

"I can see why not; prospective husbands like there women to have all their appendages," the blonde said jokingly. "But seriously, why?"

"Mother said it wasn't lady like," the girl said.

"…is your sister not a lady?" the captain asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Katherine is a perfect lady." Emily sighed. "It's me that needs work so I couldn't do anything that might be considered unseemly. So she took fencing and mother set me to cross-stitching."

"You mean she gave you a sharp needle?" Naomi exclaimed. "She sounds like a b… a difficult woman. Did you at least fail at learning to sew to spite her?"

Emily laughed. "I should have…but it didn't occur to me at the time so unfortunately I got quite good at it. Your mom seemed nice; I really liked her."

"Yeah, she's a difficult woman too…just in a different way." The blonde laughed.

"She didn't seem difficult to me," the redhead defended.

"Well she assumes everyone is perfect, which is better than trying to make them perfect," the captain explained. "I worry about her. I know that she knows people might take advantage, but somehow she just keeps throwing herself out there like everything will be fine."

Captain Campbell handed the boot knife back to the girl with a look that said_ be __careful __this __time_ and leaned against the railing of the porch. Emily tucked the blade back into its holster in her boot and sat on the steps. They looked out towards the shoreline where the men were roughhousing.

"How did you find this place?" the redhead asked.

"I bought it," the blonde replied. "After my first successful job; mom had told me about Emiline Isle ever since I was a little baby. She said it used to be part of our family's estate, like a summer home or something. So first chance I got, I bought it back and tried to move mom out here, but she refused to leave port. She said too many people needed her and this was her old life and that life is about moving forward and not looking back. So now it's just a nice safe place for me to stay from time to time."

For a moment the captain was lost in her thoughts.

"Your family used to have estates?" Emily asked.

"Apparently," Naomi said with a sweeping gesture to the land around them.

"So what happened?" the girl asked.

"My mother…didn't marry well…or at all…" The blonde shrugged. "Apparently that sort of thing ruins a family's business when you're the only heir."

"I see…" The redhead nodded. "So where is your father?"

"Never met him. Mom says he died on the ship, which could be true; a lot of people died of illnesses like that…but I have heard her talking with some of the other ladies at the tavern and I think he actually just left…" Naomi answered.

"That must have hurt your mother a lot," Emily said. "So that's why there is no one new? I would think after that she wouldn't trust another man like that…"

"Oh she does; Kieran owns the tavern. He's always been kind to us." Naomi laughed.

"Oh…" the girl said.

"Mom's always said: _The __people __who __make __us __happy __are__ never __the __people __you __expect.__ So__ when __you __find __someone, __you__'__ve __got __to __cherish __it._ I'm not sure I get it, but she's happy." The captain sighed.

Naomi stood up quickly and turned to Emily. "Come on then—I'll teach you how to use a knife and sword if you'd like."

The girl's brown eyes glistened with excitement and she smiled broadly as she hopped up from the step and followed the blonde around to the back of the house.

* * *

><p>Katie wore the necklace and Captain Stonem sailed the ship without singing or stomping unless she had to. The redhead found herself terribly bored on the ship and there were few ways for her to amuse herself in the seemingly ever smaller quarters. She had tried on most of Effy's clothes, tried to make herself interested in the sea charts, and had even caught herself tidying up out of sheer boredom. She dropped all the clothes she had gathered up onto the bed with a sigh; she hated going out on deck. The men were uncouth and the captain seemed to have no better fun than winding her up. Katherine eyed the clothes rack with irritation; all that remained on it were the captains more mannish garments and she rolled her eyes as she began to sort the garments on the bed to be hung up. She heard the captain making her way from the wheel to the steps and quickly tossed all the clothes from the bed to the lounge and tried to look like she had been doing nothing.<p>

"Weather's better I see," Katie said offhandedly as she gazed out the window.

Effy looked at the pile of clothes on the chair and then at the redhead sprawled on her stomach on the bed.

"The view is certainly…improved…" the brunette said in an enticing tone.

"Stop that right now," The redhead snapped. "I'm in no mood for your lewd joking right now."

Captain Stonem tilted her head to the side cockily. "Oh I just love it when you play all proper and hard to get."

Katie rolled over and sat up quickly, shooting the captain a hard look and crossing her arms. She reminded herself that this all had to be a joke—just another way for the wild girl to get under her skin. She'd seen the way Captain Effy flirted with the men on board and she understood the tactic well; you had to flirt with men most of the time to get them to do what you wanted. A little false hope made them work all the harder and believe it was their idea to do so.

"Don't think for one minute that I am fooled by any of this," the redhead said as she toyed with the necklace. "I know full well that it's a game."

Effy leaned down, resting her hands on either side of her employer on the bed, and stared into her brown eyes.

"Then call my bluff…" she said with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Katie's breath caught in her throat as she fixed eyes with Effy; she could feel herself beginning to blush. She pushed the other girl's arm free and sighed as she stood up.

"Why don't you hang up any of your clothes?" Katie changed the subject.

The captain knew she had won this round; she saw the girl's cheeks turn almost as red as her hair, and stretched out on the bed lazily.

"Why would I?" Effy asked, eying the redhead seductively from the bed. "You'll do it eventually."

* * *

><p>Naomi and Emily lay under an apple tree—the lone survivor of a small orchard after some terrible storm years ago—and enjoyed the shade. They were both breathing heavily after another sword lesson. The air was hot but under the shade of the tree it smelled sweet and cool and relaxed comfortably after their efforts.<p>

"You're a quick learner," Captain Campbell said.

"And you're surprised because, until now, the sharpest blade I ever wielded was a sewing needle?" the girl teased.

"It always surprises me when the upper class can do anything useful," Naomi said without thinking. "Sorry…" The blonde turned her head towards the shore. "I guess I'm a bit of a bitter old bitch now days."

Emily sat up. "You mean there was a time when you weren't? Your first words weren't some sarcastic commentary on your mom's ability to change your diaper?" she teased back to let Naomi know she wasn't hurt.

"No…that came later…" the captain joked back, looking at the redhead again.

Naomi wanted to ice back over; she wanted to want this job to be over and done with, but she didn't. It was too late; she knew she had feelings for this girl and what was worse—she knew she would see this ransom through. Emily would go back with her father and never give a second thought to her again except to tell the story to whatever wealthy man she married so that he would know her honor was preserved. It occurred to the blonde that this was worse than any of the other loves she thought she'd had because this one was completely her fault; the girl hadn't tricked her, or feigned interest, or promised her anything–this girl probably didn't even know it was possible for the captain to have feelings for her. That kind of thing didn't fit into the merchant's daughter's world; to be honest, it barely fit into Naomi's world.

"Hey." The girl's brown eyes held a hint of worry. "What are you thinking about?"

Emily saw a familiar look in those blue eyes; the look of pain that was both desperate to be seen and desperate to be hidden. She'd felt that look in her own eyes often. She didn't know why Naomi was suddenly sad; she only knew she didn't like seeing the blonde girl, who felt like a friend, to be unhappy.

"Don't be sad Naomikins…" Emily tried to say lightly.

"I'm not," the blonde said as she sat up quickly, nearly bumping heads with the redhead. "I guess I'm just not in a hurry to get back on the Lament," she lied.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"I don't know; I guess I'm always like this after being on the island…" The statement was true and Naomi hoped that would help hide the fact that there was more to it.

"It is very homey here…even if the house needs some work…" The redhead sighed. "But I actually like the Lament."

"Really?" the captain said in disbelief.

"Really." Emily smiled.

It was the truth and Emily wondered if that helped hide the fact that there was more to it.

**Another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think**.


	9. Son of a Biscuit Eater

Chapter Nine: Son of a Biscuit Eater

Since they had set sail back to port Emily had spent most of her time on deck with Captain Campbell; she was growing to love the feeling of the wind in her hair and the sway of the boat all the more. She was making fast friends with Mr. Cook's parrot, though she still didn't quite hit it off with the first mate himself. It wasn't that he was unfriendly, or even the mild flirting he threw here way from time to time—there was just an underlined feeling she picked up from him; something that made her feel he didn't quite like her as much as he put on. However, JJ was becoming good company when Cook would occupy Naomi's attention with strategy and business talk.

"Ems, Ems, Ems," the parrot crooned in her ear. "Quite a looker, pay the ransom."

The redhead giggled as she fed him another cracker. "Charmer…I bet you say that to all the ladies."

JJ nibbled the biscuit proudly and then let out a soft coo and ruffled his feathers.

"I'm on to your little game. You only love me for my biscuits," Emily whispered to the bird.

"You can trust me sweet cakes," The parrot shocked her by imitating Cook's voice perfectly.

Emily blushed—obviously this was something the bird overheard often and she couldn't help but laugh so loud that that both Cook and the captain turned to look at her like she had gone mad.

"Oi! Don't you go teaching him any high-class words I'm not going to understand," The bird's owner teased.

"I wouldn't dream of going over three syllables," The redhead teased back.

"Stick to two," Naomi corrected. "We can't take any chances with this one," she added giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"JJ, you going to let them talk to me this way?" the blonde man said in a mock hurt tone.

The parrot flapped his wings aggressively, but didn't seem to know who he was supposed to be scolding. So instead he let out a few sharp squawks at each of them in turn and then tilted his head back to Emily, begging for more treats. The two turned their attention back to the ship and the redhead gave JJ another cracker.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered to the bird.

JJ bobbed his head up and down excitedly; it amused her how much personality this little creature had. Sometimes she swore he knew exactly what was being said. What could the harm be in telling him? He still couldn't properly say her name; he only really seemed to learn words from his master.

"I don't want to go home; I want to stay here with Naomi," Emily confided in her feathered friend. "Now that's a secret so don't go telling the whole crew."

"It's a secret," JJ mimicked in Cook's voice again.

Emily's eyebrow raised a little. "What's a secret JJ?" she tested.

The bird flapped his wings aggressively again and the girl could swear he was giving her a suspicious look. She took out another scrap of bread and held it temptingly just out of reach.

"What's a secret?" she tried again, not really expecting it to work.

"Naomi's prefect," the bird caved in the face of biscuit bribery. "I love Naomikins. It's a secret."

Emily fed the bird quickly and returned him to his owner. "I think I need to lie down for a while…it's hot out here…" she lied as she brushed past them and rushed to the captain's quarters.

Captain Campbell and her first mate watched as she shuffled down the stairs.

"What did you say JJ?" Cook laughed, imagining some of the lewd things the bird might have quoted to her.

The bird just ruffled his feathers and leaned forward to nibble at one of the captain's buttons.

* * *

><p>"How long have you known Cook?" Emily asked a few days later.<p>

"Has to be about four year now…" Naomi answered. "Why?"

"I don't know…just curious…" The redhead didn't know how to ask if Naomi and Cook were involved, or if they had been at some time.

"Curious about Cook…" the blonde said with her eyebrow lifted.

It was to be expected; her first mate had that effect on a lot of girls and, for the first time, the captain found herself jealous of his appeal.

"I just mean…you two are very friendly and natural together and you're not that way with any of the rest of the crew…so I just…I don't know…" the girl continued uncertainly. "I mean he's a nice guy…surprisingly nice when you get to know him a little…so…" she faded out with a shrug.

"He's always had a way with the ladies," the captain agreed. "And to be honest, he's the best friend I have; he was there when things got pretty dark for me."

The redhead rested her head back on her knees and sighed. The room was beginning to feel cramped and she desperately wanted to be back out on the ship so she could move around a little.

"It's weird; I wish he would settle down, but at the same time, I would hate to lose him," Naomi added, not noticing the look on Emily's face since she was still looking over some documents. "Is that what it's like to have a sibling?"

"What?" Emily asked.

"I mean, when your sister gets married…you'd be happy for her, but wouldn't you miss her?" the blonde clarified as she turned to look at the girl. "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you miss her now! I shouldn't have brought it up," she quickly added, misinterpreting the look on the redheads face.

"I…well…" the redhead stammered. "I guess so…I hadn't thought of it…wait do you mean you think of him like a brother then?"

"Well of course." Naomi laughed. "What else would I think of him as?"

"I kind of thought…you might…" Emily shrugged again.

The captain began to laugh as she put down her papers and turned her full attention to the girl. "And I just thought you might…you know…since he has a way with women…"

Naomi laughed again at the face Emily unintentionally pulled at the thought of her and Cook together and the redhead began to blush.

"He's not my type," the girl dodged.

The blonde leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, he's not mine either."

The two giggled a little and the laughter slowly faded into silence.

"So…what is your type…" Emily found herself asking.

Naomi shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she thought. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around a suitable answer while her mind kept thinking _cute __redheads __with__ warm __brown __eyes__ and __a __little__ too __much __backbone __for__ their __own __good_. The blonde could feel herself beginning to blush and she turned back to the papers quickly.

"I never really thought about it…" she lied offhandedly.

"Well you have to have dated someone before…" Emily continued.

There was no way the redhead was going to believe that the beautiful blonde hadn't had a slew of men ready to fight over her. Every day she liked the captain a little bit more; the brown eyed girl was beginning to see straight through Naomi's sharp words and bravado.

"What kind of men have you courted?" the captain asked, steering the subject as best she could.

"I haven't," the redhead answered.

The papers fell back on the desk once again and the captain turned a disbelieving eye on her guest. She fixed her with a _no__ fucking __way_ look.

"I haven't," the girl insisted.

"But you were being set up to marry…" Naomi pointed out. "You can't tell me that your mom didn't want you to date before marriage."

Emily sighed. "That's why I am being set up to marry…odds are Katie would pick someone for her and then she or mom would have picked someone for me and thrown me at them."

"That's a little sink or swim isn't it?" the blonde said. "Do they pick everything for you?"

"Katherine has just always been in charge…" the redhead said. "She never had any trouble with men; they flock to her and she picks through them like selecting the right dress for the evening. I just…never got it…so in time, mother just left it up to her to show me who I should be interested in."

"And how does that work out?" the captain asked.

"Terribly," Emily answered sadly. "Neither of them seem to know me at all. The boys they push me on…it's like oil and water…and then they get irritated with me if I do strike up a friendship with the guy instead of…well you know…and suddenly I'm not allowed to spend time with him because it's not ladylike anymore."

"Your world doesn't make a lot of sense," Naomi said sharply.

"Maybe it's me that doesn't make a lot of sense…no one else I know seems to have trouble with…the right kind of liking." The redhead was beginning to wonder if she was saying too much. "Maybe I'm just crazy. Maybe you won't get your ransom because you happened to take the defective daughter."

Captain Campbell didn't know quite what to say; so instead, she moved over to the bed and sat down next to Emily. The redhead was trying to hold back tears and the blonde found herself very angry with anyone who would make this beautiful girl feel this way.

"That can't be true." Naomi struggled comfort her. "And your family is bloody crazy. From what I am hearing, you are the best of the whole lot. And there is nothing wrong with not falling in love with every person you meet…it never got me anywhere good. No, you're just the kind of person who is smart enough to only fall for someone who is worth it." She finished with an encouraging smile.

Emily brushed away a few tears and forced a smile. She could easily see why the first mate would be in love with his captain.

* * *

><p>Once again, Katie found herself standing on the deck of the Bloody Whore as Captain Stonem directed the ship. In the distance she could see gulls circling and she knew that meant somewhere just out of sight there was land, but strain as she might, she couldn't see it. She wanted to ask for the telescope, but the light was fading fast, which made it not worth the effort of asking the wild woman at the wheel for it.<p>

"How much longer?" she asked instead.

"Week, week in a half if the weather continues to improve," The brunette answered.

The redhead couldn't believe her luck; she'd asked a question and gotten a simple answer for once.

"So what is your interest in the Lament?" Katie tried her new found luck once again.

"Just want to stop by and say hello. You know…shoot the breeze and maybe have a cup of tea when this is all done…" Effy said with a sly smile.

_So __much __for __that_ Katie thought. Why couldn't the captain just be straight forward, like she imagined the men her father dealt with were? No matter, she focused on the fact that in a mere week or two she would undoubtedly have her sister back safe and sound and then life could begin again. The redhead began to imagine all the punishments that would be charged against the kidnappers and the joy of seeing Emily again. She allowed herself a daydream that they would marry a very wealthy set of twin brothers so that they could all live together forever in large mansions—far away from any large mass of water.

Her daydream was interrupted when she noticed a set of piercing blue eyes watching her.

"What?" Katie snapped.

An impish smile crept across Effy's face before she turned back to the wheel. "Sea shells?" she chuckled.

The captain stifled her laughter as the redhead stomped past and down to their quarters.

"We should make port," her first mate commented after Katie had gone. "Just long enough for supplies."

"We have enough to make it," Captain Stonem said.

"But the men…" Mr. Thomas. "With her on board…they are restless…"

The captain handed over the wheel and scanned the deck before leaning on the stair railing to face him. "The lads can make it. Fuck knows I have."

"Then half of them have lost their bets already," the first mate said with a weak smile.

The impish smile was back on her face. "Have you lost your bet then? If I knew you had money ridding on it I would try harder," Effy teased.

"It's nothing to me…" he said. "...was she?" His words trailed off.

"Oh are we talking about her now?" The captain said brightly, knowing that the subject had finally worked its way back to the witch from the island.

Thomas' face went hard again; he checked the compass and adjusted the wheel slightly.

"Guess not," the brunette corrected herself.

The captain wished he would talk about it; she knew he still cared for the witch, even if she had broken his heart. They had found her on that island almost two years ago and he had fallen madly in love and Effy had made the mistake of letting him bring her aboard. Things had gone well for a while; the captain had certainly benefited from her free counsel while she was with them—but then, as life goes, they had landed in a port and Pandora had met Cassie. Suddenly all she wanted in life was to return to her isolated home to train her apprentice. There had been no talking her out of it. The brunette still felt guilty for his pain, but she rarely let on that she was aware of it.

Effy turned and made her way slowly down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to add, "It's a shame too…you would think being stranded on an island like that, she wouldn't last a month, but a full year later and they're just thriving away…" before she entered her quarters.

**I'm having a hard time writing lately. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Fire The Cannons!

**Well Happy Holidays everyone. Thought I would put up the next chapter.**

Chapter Ten: Fire The Cannons!

Captain Campbell frowned as they stood on deck; a storm was brewing and she could tell it would be a nasty one. She had tried to convince Emily to head below deck, but the redhead had refused – saying she'd never seen a sky like this and she wanted to see more. She couldn't refuse the begging in the girl's brown eyes; Naomi hated what a push over she was becoming and was just glad that the crew didn't seem to notice.

"Ship Ahoy!" a call came from the crows nest.

"Ship?" Captain Campbell exclaimed as she pulled out her telescope and scanned the area.

The figurehead of the oncoming ship caught her eye and caused her to do a double-take.

"Oh fuck me!" Naomi exclaimed.

She recognized the statue and knew there was only one explanation for why it still existed. It used to be part of this very ship, before she had taken possession of it and renamed it the Lament; she'd had the crew pry it off as she watched and had discarded it in her mother's port.

"Mr. Cook!" the captain barked and her first mate jogged up to answer her. "It seems Captain Stonem found herself a new ship and an old figurehead."

"Oh fuck me!" Cook exclaimed—his exclamation echoed by the parrot.

* * *

><p>"I think they've spotted us," Mr. Thomas called from the crows nest.<p>

Captain Stonem let out a slew of orders to the men and the deck erupted with sudden action and babble. The loud calls of the men alerted Katie to fact that the Lament was finally in sight and she pushed her way through the busy sailors and onto the captain's deck. The redhead snatched the telescope out of Effy's hands and frantically searched for the ship; her hands were shaking and she panted for breath. The captain stood behind her and reached around to steady the spyglass and aim it in the proper direction for her.

"I see her!" Katie squealed, unable to contain her excitement. "I see Emily!"

It didn't matter that the other ship was roughly twice the size of the one they were on or that it was clearly in better condition; both of the women stood gazing towards it with a euphoric sense that their goals were well within reach. The moment passed quickly and the brunette pulled the telescope back and slammed it shut, turning to bark more orders to the men. The sky was turning from grey to black quickly and time was not on their side. The ocean was already churning and swelling angrily as though it and the heavens were having a heated argument of some kind. Katie braced against the stair railing and stared in the direction of the Lament; it was already beginning to come into focus.

"Me hearty…" Effy seemed to croon to her ship as she caressed the wheel. "Prepare to meet your name-sake."

* * *

><p>On board the Lament, Emily stood rooted in place a few feet behind Naomi. In all the flurry of preparation, she had been quite forgotten. Rain was already pelting the deck and the waves were tossing, causing the ship to heave. The redhead stepped back a few paces and gripped the railing for support. The enemy ship was approaching fast and Emily could clearly see that it wasn't a merchant or naval ship. The ship lurched sideways as the captain and her first mate both braced the wheel to force it to turn; there was rumbling below deck as men labored to load and aim the cannons, and rumbling from above them as the sky crackled with lightning.<p>

Effy swore angrily when one of the men bellowed from the main deck that two of the cannons had come loose from their supports. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to concentrate.

"We'll get it; they will be ready," Thomas yelled to her as he disappeared below deck.

The Lament was dangerously close and they were in danger of losing their opportunity to fire.

"Get to the quarters, will you?" The captain snapped at the redhead.

"Not a chance!" Katie spat back.

"You're in the way!" Effy roared at her.

Katherine crossed her arms for a moment, though the rocking of the boat made it impossible for her to hold the defiant stance for long. She staggered down the stairs and slammed the door, but she hadn't gone into the room; instead, she found a corner of the lower deck where the captain couldn't see her and braced herself there to keep watch.

Thunder roared so loud and the ship shook as the men struggled to wrestle one of the loose cannons back into place; for a moment, Katie thought that the opposing ship must have fired on them. She could hear the captain swearing angrily at the wheel and one of the deck hands rushed past her and called below deck.

"Captain's orders—forget the two, fire remaining cannon!" he yelled.

Katie braced herself and looked away from the Lament only to see a colossal wave looming over her side of the ship. The rogue wave tilted the ship as the cannon fired, sending several sailors over the side before the ship righted itself.

The cannonball sailed over its original target and crashed through the Lament's mizzenmast, sending debris scattering onto the deck, a hand sized chunk of the mast striking the captain on the back of the head. Naomi fell to the deck with a thud and Cook struggled to maintain control of the wheel. Emily shrieked and dropped to the deck, scurrying over to the blonde to try to help her. The captain was still breathing and the redhead was relieved to see there was very little bleeding where the debris had stuck. She looked up to see the giant wave carrying the other ship dangerously close and wrapped her arms around Naomi as she readied for the boat to strike the side of their ship. Both ships shuddered and creaked as they collided; the sound of splintering wood sounded though the air. Katie crawled up the stairs and back onto the deck where Effy stood shakily clinging to the wheel for support. Everything seemed still in the aftermath of the wave and the redhead pulled herself to her feet and joined Captain Stonem at the wheel. Over the railing of the other ship, she could see the back of Emily's head, her hair whipping out between the railing.

"Emily!" she gasped, unable to catch enough breath to fully yell.

The boats were already beginning to drift slightly apart, opposing currents pulling the ships sharply away from each other. Effy saw her opportunity slipping out of reach.

"Take the wheel!" she barked at Katie as she rushed to the side of the ship.

Katie steadied herself against the wheel, unsure of what to do, and watched as the wild woman swung a grappling hook forcefully towards the Lament. On deck several men were following suit in an attempt to tether the ships together so they could climb aboard.

"To your left!" Captain Stonem barked at her. "No…my left, you're right. Hard right!"

Katie gripped the wheel and pushed with no avail. "Listen here…" she panted into thin air. "I am…Katherine…Veronique…Fitch…" She gasped and pushed with all her might. "Now turn…you…fucking….bloody…whore…"

The hook took hold loudly a few feet away from Emily and the sound was echoed across the side of the ship. The crew rushed to action, doing anything they could to dislodge the ropes.

"Cut the rope!" Cook called to her from the wheel. "If they board now it's over. Stonem's a ruthless woman when she's pissed."

Emily stood shakily and pulled Captain Campbell's sword from its sheath. She held the blade steady over her head as she struggled to balance herself at the railing. She could see down onto the deck of the other ship; a wild and angry looking brunette glared up at her, and then a flash of red caught her eye and she gasped.

"Katie!" she yelled, and her sister spun around.

Their eyes met and they both froze. All the other hooks had been discarded from the ship, but the men on the Bloody Whore were already preparing to throw more.

"Cut the rope! Now!" the first mate bellowed.

"Emily…" Naomi moaned from the deck.

Emily looked over her shoulder at the blonde, squeezed her eyes shut tightly, and brought the sword down as hard as she could.

"Ready the cannons!" Cook called to the men.

"No!" Emily shrieked as she spun around. "No you can't!"

"Wave…" the captain moaned quietly.

"We have to!" the first mate argued.

"Wave…" Naomi repeated louder as she sat up painfully.

"My sister!" Emily screeched. She yelled to the men on deck. "Do not fire the cannons!"

"Oi! You're not the captain here!" Cook bellowed angrily.

"Wave!" Captain Campbell yelled as she lunged at Emily and pulled her down on the deck.

Another colossal wave racked the boats, this time hitting them head on instead of from the side. It seemed to split directly between the two boats, creating a wall of water that blocked out all visibility and pushed the ships away from each other. When the wave had settled, it was as though the two ships had never met; the scars of battle on the ships and crews alike shone as the only proof the boats had ever come close to each other. In every direction the ocean seemed empty; any signs of life were lost in the waves.

* * *

><p>The wave had turned the Bloody Whore on it's side, but the crew had managed to arranged to load below deck so that the ship sat slightly lopsided, but still safely upright in water. Captain Effy had left the wheel to Mr. Thomas and now she sat nursing a particularly painful looking wound above Katie's left eye. The redhead groaned and pushed Effy's hand away.<p>

"Guess you'll find a way to blame me for that scar," the captain whispered, more to herself than to the redhead.

When the wave had pushed the boat over, she had tried to grab Katie in time, but the force of the wave against the rudder had sent the wheel spinning out of control and the girl's face had gone crashing into it, leaving several bruises and a nasty cut on her forehead. The damage was far from lethal, but the brunette knew that the injured girl shouldn't fall asleep just yet—just in case. So she set about trying to keep her awake. When all else had failed, Effy fished around under the bed until she found the doll.

"Katie…you have to stay awake so we know for sure your brain still works…" Effy put on a voice and bobbed the dolls head at the girl.

The redhead tried to snatch the doll out of the brunette's hand. "Don't touch that! It's mine!"

"There—now you are good and awake," Effy continued talking for the doll.

"I said drop it!" Katie lunged forward and grabbed one of the dolls arms.

"Why?" Effy said spitefully.

"Because Emily made it!" The girl wailed, finally breaking down. "It's Emily and I have to keep her safe…" she mumbled weakly.

"Oh." The brunette gasped, taken aback by the sudden outburst; she let go of the doll. "That's...not sane…but I guess if taking care of _Emily_ here will keep you awake then that works…now let me look at your cut."

Katie huffed, but let the captain resume doctoring the wound. "You're a fine one to talk about sane you know…"

"Yes, I know," Effy said calmly as she pulled out a small medical kit. "I'm the dread pirate Effy, unstable scourge of the seven seas…"

The redhead laughed a little.

"Actually it's true…" the captain said honestly. "But you take your reputation and make it yours…" she added.

The captain left the bed and searched through one of the trunks, coming back with a bottle of rum. She opened it and poured some onto a strip of cloth and dabbed the cut over the girl's eye and then handed her the bottle.

"Drink some of that," Effy said as she pulled out a needle and thread.

The redhead sniffed the bottle and shuddered. "Why?"

"I'm really sorry…but this is going to hurt like a fucking bitch…" Effy answered. "You can hate me in the morning."

* * *

><p>Emily followed Cook as he carried Naomi into their quarters and placed her gently on the bed.<p>

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" the blonde mumbled. "Tend to the men…"

"I'll take care of her," The redhead said timidly.

The first mate stormed out of the captains quarters and out onto the deck, leaving the two girls alone. Emily sat on the edge of the bed and held Naomi's hand for a moment before helping her roll slowly over on her side. Tears streamed down her face as she dabbed at the small wound at the back of the blonde's head with the bed-sheet.

"It's not that bad; leave it." Naomi sighed. "I've had worse. Are you hurt?"

"N..n..no," Emily stuttered as she tried to get herself under control. "No, I'm fine."

"Effy is a…determined woman…I'm sure your sister is ok. Eff's always had a streak of luck a mile wide most of the time…" the captain tried to assure the crying girl.

"Do you really think they are alive?" Emily asked.

"Yes," She promised.

"Katie is going to hate me," The redhead sputtered.

The captain rolled back over and took Emily's face in her hands. "If she went through all the trouble to hire another pirate to come looking for you…I don't think she will hate you for doing what your kidnappers told you to do."

"No…not for that…" Emily continued, new tears welling up.

"What the hell will she hate you for? Look, the ransom is off; I'll take you to port, I'll help find your sister…I'll make sure you both get home," Naomi promised hastily.

"She'll hate me because you are right." Emily wailed. "Because I'm not going home."

"I said I would make sure you both get home. I promise…" the blonde repeated urgently.

"No I won't, because I do love someone who's worth it…" the redhead insisted, leaning in closer and looking into the other girl's blue eyes. "Because I'm in love with you," she said and kissed the blonde on the lips before she could even react.

**Sorry if the jumping around was confusing. I hope it doesn't disappoint too badly. I know my other story is long overdue for an update but I am struggling with both stories at the moment. Sorry you all had to wait so long for this update and really sorry to anyone waiting for update on IITC.  
><strong>


	11. Ahoy Me Hearty

**Meant to update for New Years but wasn't quite ready.  
><strong>

Chapter Eleven: Ahoy Me Hearty 

Effy stretched out on the lounge and watched Katie toss and turn in the bed; between the rum, the injury, and how terribly their attempt to board the Lament had failed, the wild captain assumed she must be having terrible dreams. The redhead groaned as she woke up. Aside from the still throbbing cut on her forehead, the girl felt nauseous and her muscles ached. The events of the previous day were still hazy in her mind and she blinked as her eyes tried to focus in the dark room. As the captain came into focus, the memories from a mere ten hours ago came flooding back.

Captain Stonem walked over to the bed and looked down at her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Katie was up and flailing before Effy had a chance to step back. "You let them get away!" she screamed, swinging at the brunette and missing. "Some fucking captain! We'll never find them! You almost got me killed and you let them get away!"

The captain grabbed the girl's arms and stared her in the eye. "It's not over; we have get to port and repair, but it's not over—not by a long shot," She defended.

"Yeah right! You've fucked it! The Lament is twice the size of you're stupid little bloody whore and they know we are coming. They'll kill her! Now that they know we are after them, who knows what they will do to her!" The redhead struggled, trying to free her arms.

Effy fixed her with an intimidating stare. "When I let go…you won't dare hit me…" she said. "And don't insult my ship. It's not her fault there was a storm. Get yourself together, you're being pathetic." She released Katie's arms and turned around.

Something small hit the back of the captain's jacket and she turned to see a still seething Katie with her fists clinched. The necklace lay on the floor between them and she bent to pick it up and threw it back at the girl. She couldn't quite understand the feeling that was surging through her; it had been a long time since anyone had actually gotten under her thick skin.

"Oh love." she forced a laugh. "Let's not fight; you don't want to trifle with me…" she stepped closer to the angry girl, hoping to make her back down.

The redhead shook furiously, her brown eyes flashing, and her chin jutted out defiantly. "I hate you," she spat.

"Hate is just love in denial…" the brunette said, that familiar impish smile playing across her face.

Before she knew what she had done, Katie had slapped the captain hard across her perfectly pale face. Effy turned her head back to face her slowly, a dangerous look in her icy blue eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, Katie had pounced, taking the brunette's face between her hands and planting a deep, if not clumsy, kiss on her open lips before pushing herself free again.

"I…I don't know why I did that…" Katie stammered, trying to rush for the door past the wild woman, who looped her stronger than it seemed arm around her waist. "Let go…I…I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that. Let me the fuck go now."

"No," was all Effy said, pulling her back to face her.

Katie was trembling with both rage and fear. Why had she done that? "I said let me go," she said, trying to sound more determined than she really was.

Captain Stonem could feel the girl's defenses slipping away. "No," she repeated, tilting the girl's face up with her free hand as she leaned down to kiss her again—a surprisingly soft kiss from the rough girl that sent a shiver down the redhead's entire body.

"Now I will let go," the brunette said as she turned the now dazed girl loose.

The captain bent to pick the necklace up again and gently fastened it around Katie's neck before heading for the door.

"Wait…" the redhead said in a faltering voice.

Effy stood in the open doorway for a short moment, trying to get the sudden rush of dangerous emotions under control. "No." she sighed as she pulled the door shut.

Katie slowly sank to the floor next to the bed, her hand lightly brushing her lips. What had just happened? And why did she want more than anything for the wild girl to come crashing back into the room so desperately?

* * *

><p>Cook burst into the captain's quarters. "How is she? Is sh….shit."<p>

Emily stopped kissing the blonde, falling off the bed as she did so, her face quickly turning scarlet at being discovered.

The first mate stood frozen for a few minutes as he took in the scene he had burst in upon.

"Oi! Nice!" He shook himself out of his stupor. "Don't stop on my account ladies."

"Get the fuck out Cook!" Naomi yelled.

"Awe Naomikins, it's nothing I haven't seen before," he said jokingly. "Come on then, I saved our asses, the least you two could do is give me a show…"

"Out! Now!" the captain yelled again, lunging out of bed and pushing him roughly out the door.

Captain Campbell locked the door and turned back to Emily, who still sat awkwardly on the floor, her face burning a bright shade of pink.

"I'm sorry," the redhead shocked her by saying. "I…embarrassed you…and made a fool of myself…but…it's true…I love you…" she said breathlessly. "Please don't make me leave."

"Leave?" the blonde gasped, rushing quickly over to the girl and joining her on the floor.

The captain took the girl's face between her hands and looked her in the eyes, "You really have no idea how ridiculously happy you just made me?" she said as she pulled Emily into a kiss. "I'm scared shitless…but still…ridiculously happy…"

The girl had tears in her warm brown eyes. "You mean…you're not…" She struggled to speak. "…you don't think I'm weird?"

Naomi laughed. "No!" she said, planting another more passionate kiss before adding, "I think I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you…"

She couldn't put into the words the fact that she had never dreamed the redhead could feel the same way about her; the fact that she had believed she would never feel this way—this was so much more than what she had felt before. It was scary to be hit by an emotion like this, but that just proved it was all the more real. The blonde could have died that very moment and have been perfectly happy. How could that be put to words properly? Her arms slid around Emily and she pulled her close.

The redhead trembled in her arms and buried her face in the blonde's neck as she let out a sigh of relief. She pulled back, reluctant to let go of Naomi, and brushed away her tears.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked.

Captain Campbell shifted nervously and loosened her grip around the girl. "Whatever you want…I mean…anything you are comfortable with…it's not rush, I won't pressure you…" She stammered, turning a bit red.

The redhead couldn't help but giggle; she planted a light kiss on each cheek before explaining herself. "I mean about the ransom and my sister Katie…"

"Oh…" Naomi sighed. "Well, first we have to figure out where we are and then we can make our way back to port again. I'll pay a few crew members of other ships to keep an eye out for Captain Stonem's ship. When we get word, we will go after them…then…I don't know, I've never canceled a ransom…never done a ransom actually…not ransoming a person that is…"

"Really?" the redhead was surprised. "Why?"

The captain shrugged. "It just seemed…too cruel…"

"But obviously you changed your mind…" Emily stated.

"Well…it was a special circumstance…" Naomi explained. "…Enough money to get mum set up proper, so she could do what she wanted and not have to work…the way she does…"

The redhead looked shocked, confusion spreading across her face. "How much are you ransoming me for? My family does well…but…no better than most families…it's not like you would get a king's ransom from me…"

"I wasn't asking for money at all…" the blonde admitted. "Your family has an item I need."

Emily was suddenly silent; a puzzled look stuck on her face as she chewed her lower lip. Naomi eyed her nervously.

"Did I say something wrong?" the captain asked.

"No…it's just…" the redhead wondered aloud. "…you're really giving up something that important? Something that can do so much for you and your family…for me?"

Captain Campbell laughed. "You really don't know how special you are…do you?"

The brown eyed girl just looked at her—her face clearly showing that she had no idea what the blonde was talking about. Naomi guided her to the bed and gently pulled her down with her as she brushed a few strands of red hair away from her face. She stared into Emily's warm brown eyes and knew she was in love—real love—wonderful and terrifying love that was worth more than any treasure she could ever find buried on some island or locked away in a chest. The girl's blue eyes took in every detail she had tried to ignore about her captive for all these weeks—almost two months of pretending to herself that perfection didn't exist. She leaned in and placed a trembling kiss on the other girl's lips, making a tentative trail of kisses across Emily's cheek and down to her neck.

* * *

><p>Captain Stonem had not returned to their quarters in days; when Katie had gone looking for her, intending to demand an explanation, the wild girl acted as though they had barely ever talked—let alone kissed. The men on board regarded the redhead differently; they no longer let out lewd whistles or brazenly undressed her with their eyes. Katherine was quickly beginning to feel like a ghost on the limping ship; something in the captain had changed and even the usually fearless girl was unwilling to push the subject with her. Instead, she seized an opportunity with the first mate the moment she saw Effy head below deck.<p>

"Could you at least tell me what is going on?" Katie asked, batting her eyes at Thomas.

"We are headed for port. The wave didn't take us too far off course so we should be there soon," the first mate answered.

"I don't mean about that…" the redhead snapped, trying to keep her nerves under control. "I mean about Ef…Captain Stonem…Why isn't she staying in her quarters? Where is she sleeping?"

Thomas gave her a sorry look and sighed. "Why does it matter? You have more room; she is fine."

"She's not fine…" Katie sighed back. "She's not herself…"

"How would you know that?" he questioned. "What are you really worried about? She didn't get your sister for you…I am sorry about that…she won't expect any additional payment."

"It's not about the money!" the redhead said in irritation.

"Then what is it about?" Thomas said more than asked. He could imagine what it was.

Katie's cheeks turned red and she turned her back on the man at the wheel. "…it's nothing…I just…she could just…I just want to know…nevermind."

She retreated once again to the captain's quarters and paced for a while; it was infuriating. Katherine had always known what she wanted and that she would have it when she wanted it; now she didn't know what she desired anymore or what she would do if she actually did get it. If the captain came through one of the doors this moment to pick up where they had left off three days ago—what would she do? The redhead had always played at love; falling in and out of it as the mood suited her or the occasion dictated—but this was foreign. Could she even call it love? Infatuation? Insanity? She had heard of sailors going mad at sea; perhaps that was all this was.

"Why do I even care?" she thought out loud. "She's crazy and I'm just…confused…" she assured herself.

Despite herself, her heart skipped a little beat when she heard the captain's voice on deck and she shook her head angrily. She sat on the bed and crossed her arms for a moment to keep from fidgeting with the trinket around her neck. Let Captain Stonem ignore her; that shouldn't matter at all—she couldn't stand the sight of the wild woman a week ago and nothing had really changed—it simply wasn't rational.

Later that night, when she heard Effy descending the stairs, Katie waited a few minutes before quietly tiptoeing on deck to follow her. The redhead had never been below deck on the ship and she squinted in the dark as she tried to keep out of sight of the captain. A rat scurried under her feet and she stifled a scream as she ducked behind a stack of barrels; Katie didn't dare move for a while, sure that Effy must have heard her, she waited to be discovered and scolded, but it never happened. The minutes raced by and finally the redhead felt safe to move again, scanning the tight hallway as she tried to remember which door she had seen the captain go through. The brown eyed girl listened at the door to be sure; she could hear Effy's muffled voice. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open without knocking.

The captain was curled up on a very narrow cot with one of the crew members; her blue eyes looked hazy as she puffed on a strong smelling cigarette. The wild girl tried to look stern, but couldn't quite pull it off. There had to be six sailors in the small room, the smoke was as thick as fog, and Katie could smell strong alcohol on all their breath.

"Red's here…now it's a party." Effy giggled, giving the crew member a light kiss on the cheek as she pulled herself out of the bed, wobbling a little as she dropped a large bottle on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Katie spat.

"Having a laugh." The brunette giggled again, a wild look in her blue eyes, "You should join us! Take a tumble off the ol' pedestal and slum it."

Katie stood in the doorway with her mouth agape. "Have you been…sleeping here?"

The men in the room erupted with laughter and the redhead blushed angrily.

"Not much…" Effy said with a wink as she grabbed another of the crew members and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What the fuck?" Katie yelled, grabbing the captain's arm and pulling her away from the man. "I've been waiting to talk to you about…" She paused, her face turning even more red, "…finding my sister and you've been down there screwing the whole crew?"

"Don't be silly…" The captain laughed, pulling free again. "I haven't touched pegs or patchy yet…"

The room erupted with more laughter. The redhead couldn't think, she couldn't catch her breath; she had to talk to Effy before they got to port. For all she knew, they would leave her there and she would never see Captain Stonem again.

"Right! That's enough," Katie shouted, grabbing the captain's arm again and dragging her out into the hall. "I'm still paying you and you are…"

"I'm a pirate, not a prostitute," the brunette howled lewdly. "You'll have to wait for port for that. Now if you'll excuse me…" She brake free again and headed back for the door.

Katie pulled the door shut and stood in her way. "We're going to talk about all this."

"Fix the ship and set back out to find them again…there, we've sorted it," The wild girl said smoothly.

"Fine…fine…it's not just about that," the redhead admitted. "And you're not getting off that easy."

"Well if you don't get out of my way, I won't be getting off at all…" Effy said with a sigh as she swayed unsteadily in the hallway. "Now I'm captain here and I order you to shove off…girly…" she added as she slumped against a wall.

The captain had passed out and the redhead wasn't sure what to do; she was relieved when she saw the first mate come down to see where the crew had disappeared to. Thomas helped her carry the passed out brunette to their quarters. The girl looked deceptively peaceful as she slept in the large bed while Katie watched her.

"Well if you don't get out of my way, I won't be getting off at all…" Effy said with a sigh as she swayed unsteadily in the hallway. "Now I'm captain here and I order you to shove off…girly…" she added as she slumped against a wall.

The captain had passed out and the redhead wasn't sure what to do; she was relieved when she saw the first mate come down to see where the crew had disappeared to. Thomas helped her carry the passed out brunette to their quarters. The girl looked deceptively peaceful as she slept in the large bed while Katie watched her. She didn't know what to do. The redhead didn't like the idea of having feelings for Effy; aside from the obvious, this person was definitely not the right kind of person to love, but no matter how much she willed her brain to tell her heart that very important fact, it wouldn't listen. It beat angrily in her chest _she was snogging them, she was sleeping with them_ it raged _she can't do that, she's mine_.

"She's not yours…mine…" Katie insisted to her heart, but it beat back painfully against her instruction.

Katie sighed and rubbed the stitches on her forehead; she was tired and arguing with herself. She rooted around under the bed for a few minutes to find the rum and took a few sips—and then a large gulp. The redhead climbed into bed next to the brunette and wrapped her arms firmly around the other girl before falling asleep.


	12. Buccaneer's Booty

**I know I have kept you all waiting way too long, and this chapter is insanely short. But I had to get something written and hit a bit of a wall. So hopefully this little tidbit will be better than nothing.**

Chapter Twelve: Buccaneer's Booty

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Naomi teased as she glided into the room, giving Emily a quick kiss on top of her head.

Emily sat at the desk looking over a few maps. "Nothing." She said with a teasing smile.

"No secrets from the captain." The blonde smile and leaned in for a kiss.

The redhead allowed herself to be lost in the warm kiss for a few moments before leaning away and clearing her throat. "Well if that's the case…I am working on two plans."

"Really?" The captain said with an amused look on her face.

The girl squinted her brown eyes and made a face meant to indicate that she was, in fact, serious and her plans were flawless. At least one of them was. She smoothed out a large map and rearranged a few items on its surface.

"So around here is where we encountered Katie's ship…" Emily began.

"What is that?" The blonde interrupted.

"That's us." The redhead answered.

"We're a button?" Naomi asked again skeptically.

"Yes…we're the button and Katie's ship is the thimble…" The brown eyed girl continued. "And these two pens represent the wave that pushed our ships apart. Now we spent that week lost but we know we ended up here. So assuming the wave sent them in roughly the opposite direction it would put them here. So that would be the best place to look…" She glanced up and did not see the look of admiration she had been expecting.

What Emily did see was the captain struggling to conceal her laughter behind her hand. "What?" The girl pouted.

"No…no…" Naomi assured her. "It's good logic it's just…there are actual tactical models in the same drawer you found the pens and buttons in…." The blonde apologized again. "I'm listening…sorry."

"You have something against setting sail in search of my sister's thimble?" Emily teased back, trying not to blush. "How was I supposed to know what those were?"

Captain Campbell leaned in to kiss the redhead again, smiling warmly as she did so. "But really, that is good, it's a good place to start looking. You said plans…what else is there?"

Emily stood up and walked over to pull one of the windows open again; she took in a deep breath of the salty air and prepared to present her brilliant scheme.

"You have to turn me in for the ransom." Emily said calmly.

Naomi's face turned instantly pale and her jaw dropped open. She shook her head slowly and made her way over to the window as she gasped for air. Tears were starting to prick the corners of her eyes and her voice shook as she spoke.

"You want to leave…after we find your sister…you've decided to go home…" The blonde sighed.

"What? No." Emily said as she wrapped her arms around the now shaking blonde. "You don't understand, it's a scheme…You need what my family has and there's no way to get it without the ransom…and if you turn me in then you have it."

"I don't want it anymore! I want you." Naomi steadied her voice as she shook off the panic that had taken over her momentarily.

"But both is better isn't it?" The redhead continued. "You hand me off, and then I sneak out in a long boat while no one is looking….I know you need the book…and they will think I'm lost at sea and they won't be hunting you down anymore…"

"No." The captain insisted. "I won't risk it."

"But it's a good plan." Emily sighed in her husky tone.

"It is…but it's too much of a risk." Naomi said. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

The girl sighed and decided to give in for the moment; she would bring it up later. She nuzzled her face into the blonde's neck and planted a few soft kisses; she could feel Naomi's body relax as she traced a path up her neck and to her mouth. The captain returned her kiss and eased them both backwards toward the bed – pulling the redhead down with her into the already untidy sheets.

"How could you think I could ever want anything more than I want you?" Naomi whispered into Emily's ear before slowly kissing down her neck.

Emily answered with a moan as she ran her fingers through the captain's short blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Captain Stonem groaned as she woke up and stretched; she let out a satisfied sigh before realized where she was. The brunette sat bolt upright in bed when she realized she was in her own quarters and not one of the crew bunks; Katie sat on the edge of the bed watching her.<p>

"Oh no you don't." The redhead said when the wild woman's eyes turned towards the nearest door. "We're going to talk. Reasonably is up to you."

Effy quickly threw on a carefree smile as she slowly began to edge off the bed. "Sorry…don't really have time...Captainly duties and all…"

"Just listen ok? Because this all had been ridiculous and stupid." The girl said, watching the captain closely. "I don't see why we have to make a big deal over such a little thing anyway."

"Have we? What are we talking about?" The captain said breezily.

"Don't be stupid." Katie snapped. "We kissed…ok…but you seem to think that means something and it doesn't."

"Oh that?" Effy said offhandedly.

Katie mirrored her stoic look and continued anyway. "I think you've made a lot out of it…yeah."

Captain Stonem shook her head, "Hadn't really crossed my mind, love, no…"

"Good." The redhead said; she was fairly sure the brunette didn't realize that she could see right through her façade – she could only hope that the captain couldn't see through hers.

"I mean really…we are going to find my sister and I'm going to take her home." Katie continued.

"That is the plan." Effy said coldly.

"And it seemed to me a bit like you decided I had fallen for you or some nonsense like that…" The girl continued.

"Well it's to be expected…everyone loves me…" The girl said with a glint in her icy blue eyes.

"So I've seen…" The girl answered with a hint of disgust showing in her dark brown eyes. "But obviously that's not the case with me…I'm not going to take you home to meet my parents when this is all over."

"Obviously." Effy answered with a smirk.

"So you can relax…" Katie pointed out. "And we can handle this in a more civilized and professional manner?"

Captain Stonem jumped lightly out of bed and deposited herself on the lounge. "But what ever are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked.

Effy leaned forward; stopping inches away from Katie's face. "About your obvious…you know…wanting of me…" She teased.

Katie did her best to keep her face emotionless, locking eyes with the brunette. "Look…I don't understand it…but we have some kind of attraction going on here…and don't act like you don't feel it too…whatever it is…I know I'm very attractive…but we don't have to make a big thing about it."

She sighed and leaned in a little closer; her lips almost brushing against the captains. Suddenly she pulled away and stood up, looking down on the wild girl with a flirting smile. "Why don't we just do what we want for the moment and stop acting like its love?"

"I didn't know ladies could do that." Effy said looking out the window.

Katie smiled, knowing she had won this round, "Oh…but it's what we do best."

**There you go. Now hopefully I will get inspired and not make you wait as long as this time. I really am trying!**


	13. Doldrums

**Ok so there is finally an update. I am so so so sorry for not updating forever. I moved so everything has been in complete upheaval lately. Mostly because I have been missing my best friend and beta reader (Invisimeg, read her stories they are awesome) and on top of other things I just felt totally blocked. But I will try very hard not to let the story go for that long again! That is, if anyone is still interested in it at all by now...  
><strong>

Chapter 13: Doldrums

Emily watched the repairs to the Lament's main mast from her room above Gina's tavern. They had made their way back into port for repairs and Naomi's family had generously given them the best of the small quarters free of rent. Below she could hear the drone of children's voices as they recited some lines they were being taught to read and write. If the redhead had liked Gina before, she loved her all the more now after seeing the sacrifices the woman made for the abandoned children of the town. She sighed, wishing she knew a way to convince Naomi to go through with her plan, but whenever it was brought up, the blonde would turn cold or change the subject. By now the ransom letters had been delivered; she could imagine her father arriving at the place set for their exchange to find it deserted. Her brown eyes rimmed with tears as she thought of how he must feel, how her mother must feel, and mostly of Katherine lost at sea, hopefully alive. It seemed unfair to her—to feel so utterly happy and terribly sad at the same time. She leaned her head against the window frame and willed her mind to concoct a plan that would let everyone be happy when this was all over, but it simply couldn't untangle the web of confusion.

She didn't hear the light tap at her door, so Gina's gentle greeting caused her to jump.

"Didn't mean to startle you dear…" The woman smiled apologetically. She looked tired and pale. Both Emily and Naomi had been worried about her since they arrived; she worked too hard and too long, stretching herself thinner by the day it seemed.

"No…I was just…thinking…" Emily smiled weakly.

"About my daughter." Gina sighed as she gave the brown eyed girl a warm pat on the shoulder. "She has that effect on a lot of people."

The older woman joined the redhead on the bench at the window and they sat in silence for a few moments, both looking out over the port. Emily had so many questions she wanted to ask Gina but was unsure of how to go about it.

"Could I ask you something?" the brown eyed girl asked.

"Anything," the blonde replied cheerily.

"Well…uh…" The girl hesitated. "Why is this called The Orange Pony Inn?" She stalled.

Naomi's mother laughed. "Well Kieran can be quite daft. Even in his best moments." A small smile crept over the woman's face as she added, "He inherited this place when Naomi was only five. He asked her what we should call it now that it was ours."

"And she named it The Orange Pony?" Emily giggled, trying to imagine Captain Campbell as a young girl.

"You don't…" the brown eyed girl began quietly, unsure of how to phrase her question. "You don't mind…us…do you?"

Gina smiled broadly, patting Emily's hand as she answered, "The people who make us happy. That's all I have ever wanted for Naomi and it's harder to come by than you would think. She's a bright girl, lovely, but she can be hard sometimes too. At any rate, it's nothing new to me."

Emily gave a slight nod and sighed as she ran her fingers along the rough wood of the windowsill. It amazed her how at ease she felt with this woman; someone from a completely different situation in life, someone she would never have been introduced to or dare allowed to know existed before. Yet she felt more at home with her than she ever had with her own mother; for a moment she felt a sharp pang of guilt at the thought, but it was true.

"It's because she's so bright you know," Gina continued. "She forgets that she might not always have the answers. And she's so afraid to trust, to let go; everything has to be in place." Naomi's mother sighed but smiled. "Sometimes you have to stop trying to convince her of what she wants—sometimes you just have to find a way to show her what's best."

The girl looked at her with obvious shock; there was no way that Gina could know about what she had been planning but she clearly had been able to see that her captain daughter was avoiding some kind of topic with her new love.

There were calls from the tavern below and the older woman slowly pulled herself up from the bench, leaning down to give the redhead a light kiss on the forehead before making her way downstairs. Emily sighed and pulled the windows closed. The sun was setting fast and the captain would be back soon. Gina's words were still circling in her head as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen to offer whatever help she could.

* * *

><p>Katie sat on the lounge with her arms crossed as she stared Captain Stonem down. "You can't be serious…"<p>

The wild woman standing in the doorway crossed her arms as well, mimicking the look on the other girls face as best she could. "I can when I try…" she said both teasingly and sternly.

"I am not staying on this ship!" the red head demanded. "Especially not if you are going ashore for information. It's ridiculous."

Effy gave her a sly smile before answering. "Ridiculous is a good word," she said as she pulled the door closed and leaned against it. "For instance, it would be ridiculous to take you, who looks exactly like the girl a good portion of the British navy is probably looking for, into a dank and dreary port of ill repute to search for information about said girl."

Katie uncrossed her arms and stared out the window; if she thought it was hard to argue with the captain when she was being nonsensical, then it was doubly so when all of the sudden she decided to start using logic.

"So we are agreed," the brunette said uncomfortably, unsure of exactly what to say now that they weren't bickering. "Well I knew my charms would unarm you eventually."

"Oh yes, your endless charm…" Katie spat sarcastically.

"There's the girl I know!" The captain chuckled as she opened the door. "Now be a good lass and don't miss me too much." she added, closing the door just in time to block the shoe her employer had sent sailing in her direction.

"You shouldn't tease her so." Mr. Thomas sighed as the captain sauntered past.

"But it's so much fun," she defended. "It keeps her distracted…" the wild girl added with a shrug as they descended the ramp to the dock.

"I don't like it," he said, changing the subject. "We don't know this port well; perhaps we should have tried to make it farther, somewhere more familiar."

Effy tossed her hair as she lit a cigarette, smoke billowing out as the tobacco took light, her face set in it's strong yet carefree expression. "It will do."

The Bloody Whore had docked a mere hour ago in the dark, making the process all the more difficult on top of the ship's damages. A few men from the town had caused quite a ruckus about it as well; clearly these were not friendly shores, but a little coin in the right hands had smoothed things over nicely for the time being. Thomas followed close behind the captain as she made her way off the dock and towards the closest pub, a weather beaten building with an even more weather beaten sign that read 'The Rowdy Dancer". She could hold her own just fine in most situations, but the unfamiliar territory had him uneasy and the boat was in dire need of repair. If at all possible, they should avoid any skirmishes with the town's people until they had what they needed.

As was usual, all eyes turned to the wild, beautiful girl as she entered the tavern; men looked her and her companion over –sizing him up and dressing her down in their minds. Her first mate nudged her arm uneasily but kept a cool expression as they surveyed the dimly lit, smoke filled room. Effy strolled casually through the room and leaned seductively against the bar and tossed the bar tender a sack of coins.

"A drink for all my new friends," she called loudly as the patrons of the pub gave a cheer and returned to their previous matters.

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and sipped his drink as the brunette scanned the now much less suspicious crowd. "So where to we start?" he asked.

The captain nodded to a man at the opposite end of the bar. "With the one who isn't drinking of course."

* * *

><p>"I said no." Naomi sighed. "How can I make you understand I won't risk it?"<p>

Emily picked at her food and stared at the blonde from across the small table in the kitchen. "You have to think of your family…"

Captain Campbell slammed her cup down loudly. "Well that's what I am doing," she snapped. She took a few slow breaths before continuing more quietly. "You are…you're…" she rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "You're just everything to me." The blonde leaned forward and locked eyes with the girl across the table from her, her blue eyes sparkling with tears she refused to let escape. "Please just let it go."

The red head sighed and forced a smile. "Ok. If it really means that much to you, I'll let it go."

Naomi let out a sigh of relief and reached over to take Emily's hand. "Thank you."

"But if I can't help by getting the book you need, then let me help some other way," she added softly.

The kitchen was empty and this was a rare opportunity for Emily to try to make a deal without interruption. The only privacy they had was usually in their small room, but there was too much of a risk for them to become otherwise distracted there; too much temptation for the redhead to let her well laid plans to be kissed and caressed away, so it was now or never.

"I'm listening," Naomi said warily.

"Let me help on the ship," she stated casually.

"How so? You want to help the men load and unload?" the blonde said jokingly.

The girl squinted her brown eyes and crossed her arms. "Well you could teach me how to handle the bookkeeping because honestly, your handwriting is awful," she pointed out. "Honestly, I don't see how you can read your own ledger, let alone how the men can make it out."

"Honestly? I tell you that you are everything to me and you insult my ability to write?" The captain laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"Well obviously you are rubbing off on me," the red head teased back.

The blonde rolled her eyes again and then smiled. "Fine, you want the books, you've got them. Maybe I'll let you take over the correspondences too if I'm really that bad. Feel better now that you're officially part of the crew?"

"Very," Emily said, leaning forward to give the captain a soft kiss before returning to her food.

From the other room they could hear Gina coughing as she tried to sleep. This time, Emily reached across the table to gently caress her lover's hand; the ship was repaired and she knew that Naomi was anxious to bring in more money, but reluctant to leave her mother who was clearly becoming more ill. The blonde did her best to look unconcerned as they finished her meal. They did their best to prepare the small kitchen for the next morning before heading back up to their simple but cozy room.

* * *

><p>Katie tossed and turned in the bed as she listened to the ship creak and moan; for the first time, she could see how the captain could seem to emphasize with the rickety vessel. She felt the ship sounded remarkably the way she felt inside. Her sister was lost and in many ways she felt lost herself. She quickly gave up on sleep and instead busied herself with pacing as she listened to the boat complain under her feet. The redhead pretended that she only wanted to be on land because the ship was damp and she was missing out on possible vital information about her sister's whereabouts. After all, just because Captain Stonem had been logical earlier didn't mean that she wouldn't be back to her usual self when she returned; meaning it would be yet another straining exercise in prying any information out of her in a way that both sounded sane and made sense.<p>

Katherine reasoned that even though it was true that her appearance in town could possibly cause problems or confusion, wasn't it unreasonable for her to stay on this badly damaged ship? After all, most of the crew were sleeping along the dock at this very moment and would do so until the ship was repaired. Repaired with the money she had provided, she added into her list of reasons for abandoning ship. Just as she had decided for certain on a plan to leave the quarters, the door swung open and Effy swung wildly into the room, collapsing lopsidedly onto the bed.

"Was there any news?" the redhead asked nervously.

"News of all sorts…" The drunk girl giggled. "Apparently the bar maid has quite unique nipples and the bartender is madly in love with her…"

"For fucks sake!" Katie huffed, both frustrated and oddly hurt. "You know what I'm talking about. Why are you drunk?"

The blue eyed girl flashed her a quizzical look. "Because I've been drinking."

Her brown eyes flamed with irritation as she jumped onto the bed, shaking the wild girl roughly. "I'm serious! This isn't a game, it's my sister," she roared.

"I'm working on it. These things take time…" the brunette slurred in a smooth tone, easily wriggling loose from the weaker girl's grasp. "Don't get your petticoats out of order," she added teasingly as she took the girls face in her hands and leaned up for a kiss.

"Stop it!" The angry girl snarled, jerking her head free and leaning away.

Rejection registered in the pinned girl's blue eyes, but the rejection soon iced over into determination as she gripped her assailant's arms and rolled over, pinning her instead.

"I mean it…" Katie said weakly as she tried not to look the captain straight in the eye. "I absolutely hate you right now…"

"No you don't," Effy crooned as she bent down, locking eyes with the girl who had by now stopped resisting. "We never do."

"Well I do mean it…" She tired to sound convincing as the brunette traced kisses down her neck. "I really…really..."

By then she had given up, her fingers tracing the back of the other girl's neck and she sighed, giving in to the feelings that utterly confused her except for in moments like this. The creaking of the boat faded away along with her anxieties and all thoughts of the world and reality; she heaved a deep sigh of relief and gave in to the hypnotic release of the moment.

* * *

><p>The Lament had been fully repaired nearly a week but had not moved from the dock; while Emily learned to take over the bookkeeping and correspondence, Naomi spent most of her time in deep thought that the redhead found hard to retrieve her from.<p>

The weather had been exceptionally disagreeable, with storms following one after another, each bringing with sharper torrents of rain and wind.

"Did you get all that?" Captain Campbell asked.

"Yes, down to every syllable," Emily said back with a little irritation.

"You wanted to take over the correspondences, remember?" Naomi said teasingly.

The brown eyed girl smiled up at her. "Well it's no wonder your writing was so poor the way you rattle off every thought within seconds…"

"Well it's all done now, all that's left is to mark it and send it out with Cook." The captain sighed.

Emily dropped the sealing wax and let out a nervous giggle as she tried to smooth the wax back out before pressing it with the stamp. Despite her efforts, the seal didn't match up right afterwards.

"Cook?" the redhead asked. "You never send Cook…do you?"

It was the blonde's turn to clear her throat uncomfortably as she busied herself gathering charts from the desk.

"Well this is a very important message wouldn't you say?" she answered without making eye contact. "He's the only one I trust to handle this just right."

Emily tried to ignore the blue eyed girl's evasive behavior; instead, she held up the letter with a now crumbling seal and laughed a little, choosing to lighten the mood rather than try to ferret out any additional details. She forced a smile and blew a kiss to her lover, determined to see Naomi smile—something she was seeing less and less of lately.

"Well I will have to rewrite and seal this." She chuckled.

The captain managed a smile in return as she slid all the charts back into their proper place. She let out another tired sigh before turning to face Emily giving her a genuine smile. The blonde leaned in, giving the redhead a kiss as she took the letter out of her hand a tossed it onto the desk. Emily couldn't suppress a smile as well as she pulled the captain down onto her lap and began to unbutton her shirt. Naomi let out a nervous laugh.

"What?" she asked with a mischievous look in her brown eyes.

"Nothing…" the blonde answered. "It's just been a long time since I've…" she paused for a moment as she bit her lower lip, "since I've let anyone else be in charge…"

The redhead tightened her grip around the other girl's waist. "That's a surprise," she teased lightly before tracing kisses from the blonde's chest up to her lips.

***I don't own Skins or Skins characters* Please leave a review if you are still reading so that I know if you all want me to continue. And again, so sorry I left people waiting so long. Hope it's good. **


	14. Riptide

**Thought I should update fast to make sure you all know how much I appreciate you for not giving up on me. I can't promise all updates will be this close together but I will try to not let them get too far apart. Thanks again!**

Chapter 14: Riptide

Captain Campbell finished redoing her buttons and straightened her jacket before heading for the door. She looked back at girl curled up in their bed and let out a groan, her face clearly saying _I don't want to go_. One of the men had interrupted them; they had been loading the ship and one of the town merchants was arguing over the price of their wares. Bad weather always bred poor moods and harder haggling; people were less generous now that other ships may be delayed by the storms and cold.

"Captain's work is never done." Emily said patiently, trying to ease the girl's mind. "It's ok. Really!"

It was obvious that Naomi didn't believe her so she slid out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself loosely as she padded across the floor to place another warm kiss on the captain's lips.

"There's always tonight…and I have to fix that letter anyway." The redhead assured, "…and it was fun while it lasted."

"I'll hold you to that…" She said with a smile.

The redhead sat back down at the desk and pulled the letter open to begin copying the letter onto fresh parchment.

Before closing the door behind her the captain added, "If you want to…you know…send your father a letter as well…Cook will deliver that too."

"Yes, I think it will get there faster by boat than by bottle." Emily smiled. "Thank you."

As soon as the door was closed the girl discarded both pieces of parchment and began fresh. When it was done she sealed the letter properly. She calmed her nerves as she got dressed; fitting herself into a dress that she knew was one of Naomi's favorites. She spent a few moments to smooth the soft pale blue fabric of the dress and tied a ribbon into her hair as she gathered up the letter and a shawl before leaving the quarters. Emily shivered in the unseasonable cold as she stepped carefully on deck and made her way to the ramp and onto the dock. The redhead couldn't help but smile to herself when she saw Naomi, a few feet away, holding her ground with the arguing merchant. The Captain's face set with determination as the large man stood with his arms crossed, but his face falling a little more with every demand she made sternly. The female captain was obviously proving to be less of a push over than he had anticipated and they both knew it.

A loud call from the end of the dock caught the redhead's attention and she strode confidently towards Mr. Cook who was waiting impatiently.

"It's only fucking freezing…take your time…" he said sourly.

"Ems, Ems, Ems…" the bird on his shoulder twittered excitedly.

"Oi. Don't turn tail on me!" He teased, "We're supposed to be mad at her."

"And exactly what did I do?" Emily asked, putting on a sweet smile and batting her eyes.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you two being together gives me lots of pleasant dreams…but suddenly I'm a bloody messenger?" Despite his bluster she could tell he wasn't truly angry, perhaps a little hurt, but not angry.

"Captain's orders not mine." She insisted. "But I really am sorry…"

"…ah don't got taking me seriously now all the sudden." Cook shrugged off his bad mood. "Though if you really are feeling guilty you could convince Naomikins to make it up to me by letting me join in…"

"Here's the letter…" Emily laughed.

"Or watch…I'm easy!" He called after her. "You're forgetting something."

"No…" She said even as she was struggling to remember if she had forgotten something.

"JJ." Cook said.

"I don't have any biscuits…" She answered.

"You have to watch him." He said as he shrugged the shoulder the parrot was perched on. "He tends to call a lot of attention, stands out ya know…so it's best he stays here were he is all comfy cozy…"

Emily reached out her hand to take the bird, leaning in close as he rustled his feathers in confusion, unsure of how to get him to come to her.

"Just lean in closer and he'll hop on over." Cook said.

As JJ positioned himself on Emily's shoulder Cook took the opportunity to give her bottom a light squeeze. The redhead shot up straight; sending JJ flapping to hold his position on her shoulder as she gave the man a sharp slap across the face.

"I meant what I said…you two might enjoy it." He laughed, as he received another slap across the face. "Still worth it. Awe you can't blame me for trying…" he called after her.

"Never do that again!" Emily fumed as she stomped down the dock towards the ship.

"I make no promises!" He chuckled as he boarded a small ship.

The brown eyed girl was still blushing as she brushed past the Captain on her way back on board. The merchant was making his way back up the dock with his shoulders slumped and Naomi followed Emily up the ramp with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I see Cookie's ship has set off." The blonde sated.

"Oh yes, he's off…" The redhead replied sourly.

"Made a move on you did he?" She smiled. "The bird trick?" She added with a chuckle.

Emily spun around; her mouth agape and frustration gleaming in her brown eyes. Naomi paused as her girlfriend struggled to find words before turning on her heel and stomping to their room and slamming the door behind her.

"Emily." The captain called after finding the door locked. "Emily!"

The blonde listened for a moment but heard no response.

"Open this door right now!" She shouted as she pounded the door.

JJ's squawks and calls were the only muffled sounds coming from the room. Captain Campbell took a deep breath to compose herself; she turned and scanned the deck quickly. The few crew members who had been watching immediately jumped back into action loading and making the boat ready. She turned back to face the door, a few frustrated tears clinging precariously to the corners of her eyes, and leaned her head against the door with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have laughed…" She murmured, "…I thought you'd be used to him by now…"

"That shouldn't matter!" Emily finally answered from the other side of the door. "It should bother you."

"You know he doesn't mean anything he says, he doesn't think about half the things he does. Sure he's a complete prat most of the time, but deep down…" Naomi defended awkwardly, suddenly finding herself caught between the two people she trusted most.

"He's in love with you." The redhead spat.

"What? No he isn't. It's not like that." Naomi stammered. "And even if he is I don't love him…I love you…"

The blonde could hear the scrape of the lock being pulled back. The redhead cracked the door open, her cheeks still bright red and now slightly damp, sniffling a little as she did so.

"I love you too." She said in a raspy tone, "That's why it should matter to you…no matter who it is."

"I'm sorry…" The blue eyed girl murmured, her brows furrowing as she fought guilty tears.

They locked eyes for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts in the unsettling silence, before Emily opened the door and motioned the captain in. Naomi stepped into the room slowly; letting the door creak gradually shut behind her as the girl crossed the room to the desk and fed a cracker to the still frazzled bird perched on the edge of the desk.

"Emily…I…" The blonde began.

"It's fine…" The redhead insisted, sniffling back the last of her tears and putting on a smile. "It's been a long week…weeks…a lot is going on. I'll admit I'm a bit on edge."

"But you were right, if I didn't know him so well I would have…and it shouldn't matter…" Naomi mumbled, "…I didn't think."

Emily crossed the room and wrapped the blue eyed girl in a warm hug.

"I love you and we are together. That's all that matters…" She said softly.

Once again they were interrupted by a crew member banging on the door and announcing that the Lament was loaded and ready to set sail. Captain Campbell dried her eyes and took the other girl by the hand. A thick fog was rolling in as the ship left the bay and Emily shivered as she stood next to Naomi at the wheel as the world seemed to evaporate around them into a hazy white blur.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and the Bloody Whore was still undergoing repairs - however the worst of the damage was mended and the vessel was less damp and made quieter complaints as it rocked in the water. This was little comfort to Katie; who was still feeling like a captive, forced to wait on the ship for Captain Stonem to return with news. News that was very rarely of any use to them; as the week had passed the cooped up girl had become more and more assured that if she wanted results she would have to step in. Conversation had never been their strong suit and each night the wild woman staggered to their room more intoxicated and making less sense than the night before; any questioning from the redhead inevitably lead to physical distraction.<p>

Katherine Fitch stood in front of the mirror admiring her disguise, she had done a good job of it, she barely recognized herself. The redhead had the good fortune of finding several wigs in one of the dressers; making her disguise much more convincing once she had settled on a light blonde one that was the least damaged. Still it had taken quite a bit of time and effort to arrange it so that it looked natural but the effort had paid off. With a last glance at the mirror she straightened the plain dress she was wearing, the same one from the night she had first set out on to rescue her sister, and headed for the door with her now blonde head held high.

From the doorway of the Rowdy Dancer she could see Captain Stonem engaged in conversation with a dark haired man at the end of the bar. For a moment it crossed the disguised girl's mind that she had no idea what she was doing; but as she watched the brunette banter with the patron she assured herself that this would not be difficult – not that much different than the socializing and gossiping that had come as easily as breathing a few months ago. Katherine made her way to the bar and sipped wine as she waited for someone to approach her, knowing she would not have to wait for long.

"Good evening me'lady." A scraggly looking blonde man slurred as he slammed a large mug down on the bar. "I'll have another!" He called the bartender.

"Good evening…" She answered him coyly, cocking her head slightly and giving him a seductive smile.

"Pardon me for saying but you are by far the most fucking fit girl I have seen since I landed in this shit hole. And I've been here all day." He slurred again, taking another moment to look her over. "…you look…kind of familiar…do I know you?"

Without pause she batted her brown eyes playfully and answered. "No…I think I would remember meeting you before…"

For a moment she was distracted by Effy as the brunette leaned in close to the dark haired man, lingering a few moments before whispering something in his ear. Katie's cheeks involuntarily flushed for a moment as a wave of jealously washed over her; she tried to shake the feeling off quickly and focus on the task at hand, turning her attention once again to the long haired man in front of her.

"I'll buy you a drink then." The man insisted, "Oi! Another over here!" He bellowed at the bartender before taking the stool next to her.

"Thank you." She giggled, "So you're not from here?"

The man had leaned in close after taking a large swig of his drink and rested his hand lightly on her thigh; she giggled and took a large drink for the mug that had just been handed to her.

"It must be so interesting…being on a ship…you must see so many places. What's it like?" She began carefully, her voice full of sincere sounding interest.

"Wouldn't mind taking you aboard…" He crooned, leaning in closer still.

Over his shoulder she could see Captain Stonem - her icy blue eyes locked on the two of them. Katie tossed her head defiantly, trying to ignore the pit in her stomach; she held eye contact with the captain for a few moments before planting an aggressive kiss on the inebriated man in front of her.

Before she knew what was happening Thomas had the scraggly blonde man by the arms; instinctively Cook lashed out, swinging his free arm at the man who had hold of him, catching Katie in the side of the head in the process. Effy seemed to magically appear behind her first mate, who had taken a few punches but still managed to pin both of the man's arms behind his back. The restrained man bellowed a flurry of curses and threats as he continued to lash out in any way he could. Her blue eyes glinted with excitement as she pulled the scarf from her hair and stuffed it unceremoniously into his mouth.

"Mr. Cook….good to see you again so soon." Captain Stonem stated coolly.

The scuffle had caught the attention of every patron, though none of the spectators seemed interested in intervening. The wild looking girl tossed a small sack of coins onto the bar.

"And you're in luck," she added teasingly to the still thrashing Cook, "I've generously paid you're tab…"

Mr. Thomas pulled him from the bar and out into the street towards the dock; Effy swung back around quickly, a malicious grin on her face as she stared Katie down for a moment.

"You coming _blondie_?" She asked.

"Effy, what the fuck?" The slightly disoriented girl sputtered. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Suit yourself." The captain sighed as she pushed her way through the pubs battered doors.

Katherine stood for a few moments; her mind reeling and her head throbbing slightly from the blow she had received in the scuffle. She was becoming acutely aware of all the eyes glued to her and she instinctively reached up to fix her hair, knocking the already askew wig more out of place. Her hands were shaking and after a few seconds she abandoned all hope of securing the wig back into place. Instead she opted to rush through the still swinging doors and down the street to the ship, loosing the hairpiece altogether in the process.

Once on board she could instantly hear the captured man from the bar causing a ruckus below deck; the door to their quarters stood ajar and she stopped just short of the light that stretched out from the room. Her heart beat wildly as she stood frozen in place; she could hear crashes coming from the room and knew the captain was inside but couldn't fathom what was happening in the small room to cause so much noise. The image of Effy's dangerously cold expression from only moments ago was burned in her mind and the redhead had no idea what to expect once she stepped into the room. The crashing sounds subsided and Katie took a deep breath before bursting through the door.

"Are you done having a tantr…" Her words trailed off as she saw the destruction in the room.

The shared quarters had never been tidy but this was something different altogether; the sheets torn from the bed, charts and books strewn across the floor, drawers emptied and scattered, and Katie found it impossible to believe that all this could have been done so quickly. Captain Stonem sat on the bed with her back to the redhead, a thin trail of smoke curling up from her cigarette, humming a tune quietly.

"What's…are…" The girl stammered uncertainly, "Are you ok?"

The brunette turned her head ever so slightly, stopping her humming as she did so. "We'll have to remake the bed."

Her voice sounded different, softer and lighter, it seemed alien coming out of the wild girl. The redhead navigated the littered floor to stand in front of the captain; the blue eyes that looked up at her seemed dull, hazed over, and she offered the cigarette to the redhead. Katie's hands shook a little as she took a long drag of tobacco before handing it back.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, crouching down and resting her hands on the other girl's knees. "What is happening?"

The haze cleared away quickly, the brunette tossed her head back and laughed hysterically for a moment.

"Well I can't stay too mad at you deary," She said offhandedly, "since you seem to have accidentally done something right."

"What are you talking about? What the hell is going on here?" She snapped, anger quickly flaring up in her brown eyes.

"You sneak into town and just happen to stumble upon all the information we will ever need." The captain mused, "Though getting it might be a bit messy…" She added as she glanced around the room. "Well, let's get to it…"

The redhead tugged at the brunette's arms when she tried to stand. "What is going on Effy?"

"Have you seen the state of this place?" Effy stated, as though seeing the room for the first time. "We have to clean up…"

With that she placed a light kiss on Katie's forehead and slid free; picking up charts from the floor and frowning at the damage some of them had taken.

"You can make the bed on your own right?" She sighed.

Effy turned and couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock and confusion on the other girl's face.

"You do know how to make a bed…" The captain questioned.

"Yes…but…" Katie said sharply, unsure of what to do.

"Then get to it…all hands on deck and all that." The brunette giggled as she continued sorting through the chaos.

The redhead shook her head as she began to collect the sheets and blankets to make the bed; she couldn't help but notice that despite all the damage done in the room her Emily doll sat completely untouched, almost protected it seemed, on the chase lounge.

"I don't even know which of us is more insane anymore…" the redhead mumbled to herself as she began making the bed.

***I don't own Skins or Skins Characters* As always leave me a review if you are enjoying it or if you have any criticisms that's fine too!**


	15. A Black Spot

**Thanks once again for continuing to read my story and leaving your comments for me. I'm trying to keep the pacing right so I hope it's good. Not to be beggy but any comments you leave really keep me inspired and make me remember that people want me to keep going. **

Chapter Fifteen: A Black Spot

Cook winced; his head bobbing slightly from the punch he had just received, a small droplet of blood landed on his shirt. He wasn't entirely sure where the blood came from; his entire head hurt pretty badly.

"You've got the bloody letter…so what is this…a bit of fun?" he spat, almost literally, as he lifted his head once again.

Captain Stonem stood in front of him, rubbing her knuckles lightly, while Thomas stood behind him holding the chair Cook was tied securely to in place. She turned and reread the letter they had taken off of him when they first dragged him on board.

"This wasn't written by Campbell," Effy stated smoothly.

The sandy haired man laughed. "Course not. She's got herself a new secretary, red's sister…" he squinted his eyes maliciously and added. "You've been replaced."

"You're one to talk…" the brunette sneered back. "Since when are you an errand boy?"

"…you gonna hurt my feelings now?" Cook laughed.

The prisoner twisted his head around, trying to make eye contact with the man standing behind him.

"Hey Tom-o…how's our Panda lately?" he jeered fearlessly.

The captain took a step back, making a gesture to her first mate that clearly implied _he's all yours_. "Just leave him conscious…" she said as she turned to leave the room.

"What? Not going to stay and watch, Effy?" The boy howled before receiving the first of what was sure to be many blows to the head.

Just outside the door Katie waited nervously. "We have the letter…is this really necessary?" she asked.

The wild woman staggered a bit, not expecting the redhead to be close by.

"Don't worry," she crooned. "You can kiss it all better when Thomas is done…" the brunette added spitefully.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, we have all the information we need so…"

"No we don't," Effy interrupted. "It's not just the handwriting that's different here…there is no way this is Campbell's plan…something is off…"

Both women cringed at the sound of something snapping in the other room; Captain Stonem steadied the redhead, who looked like she might faint for a moment.

"You would know all about off wouldn't you…" the girl said, only half joking as she allowed the captain to guide her down the hallway a ways.

"Obviously we would," the other girl mused.

"So let me read the letter…" Katie tested. "That's what you think after all, right? That Emily wrote it? Maybe I can make sense of it."

The captain let her go when they reached the stairs, giving her a sideways glance as she caught her breath.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea…" Effy said carefully.

The redhead's face turned determined as she made an unsuccessful grab for the letter. Her lips pushed out into a pout.

"Why?" she asked.

The brunette's forehead creased momentarily as she eyed her employer but soon enough she was laughing again.

"It's all boring anyway…just demands and courses…that is, if your sister knows anything about how to read a map…" The wild girl shrugged. "If you trust this…"

"She does…and I don't see how anything she wrote could be less reliable than a sea shell…" Katie huffed.

"Well we will just have to wait and see what we can pry out of dear old Cookie…" the captain continued.

Katie blocked the captain's exit to the stairs, standing one step up so that they were eye to eye. Her face set in complete seriousness as she leaned in close as though to kiss the other girl.

"Give me the letter…" she whispered, "or no more sex…"

"You're bluffing…" Effy whispered back, making an unsuccessful attempt to steal a quick kiss.

It was the brunette's turn to pout as the other girl narrowed her brown eyes.

"Try me," Katie insisted.

Captain Stonem cocked her eyebrow, contemplating for a moment. "On one condition…I'll give you the letter now, but, you read it after…"

"Uh…sure…" the girl answered, snatching the letter and placing it in her pocket.

"I must be getting soft…" Effy chuckled as she brushed past the redhead, taking her hand as they made their way up on deck. "…after all…you wouldn't have been able to hold out that long…"

"I have the letter don't I?" Katie corrected. "So I think it's fairly obvious you can't do without me," she teased.

The captain gave her a blank look as they entered their quarters.

* * *

><p>"Emily didn't write this…" Katie insisted as she read over the letter, trying to convince herself that it was not her sister's handwriting on the parchment.<p>

Effy lay loosely covered in a sheet as she smoked another cigarette.

"You were right…none of this can be true…" the redhead asserted.

"How so?" the captain questioned.

"Well…obviously…it's ridiculous…" the girl spat as she tossed the letter aside and slipped back into her corset.

"I assume you mean that part about love…" the brunette persisted.

"Of course!" she maintained as she turned to face Effy. "Oh now this," she added gesturing to herself and the captain, "doesn't mean anything. I know what you are thinking…but Emily…she can't know what she's saying and there is no way…absolutely no way…"

"That they could be doing what we are doing…only…really…" Effy finished for her, a glimmer of hurt betraying her for a second.

"Exactly!" the redhead agreed, not noticing the other girl's discomfort. "This Naomi must be a real piece of loony…to make all this up…I mean Emily's never even kissed a boy."

Katie spun around when the wild girl erupted with laughter. Her eyes narrowing and her lip jutting out into another pout.

"What? What's funny?" she snapped.

"Doesn't exactly help your point that it's all made up now does it?" the still naked girl pointed out.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The other girl huffed as she stomped around the room collecting the rest of her clothes.

"All I said was something was off about the plan…" Effy stated, "but if that's what you want to believe…"

"Just shut up about it..." Katie snapped again. "And get this piece of junk to where they are headed before that lunatic does something to my sister."

The redhead stormed out of the room and the captain could hear her making her way back down below deck, no doubt to question Cook herself now.

"Lucky girl…" Captain Stonem chuckled to herself before tossing back the sheet to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Mr. Thomas stood outside the holding cell, wiping his hands with a rag, his knuckles were swollen and he kept his eyes down as Katie approached.<p>

"I'm pretty sure he has said all that he knows…he never read the letter…" The man sighed.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked, noticing the change in the first mate.

"It was shameful…" Thomas said guiltily, "…beating a bound man…even if he deserves it a great deal of the time…"

"Because of the wit…of her?" she asked softly. "You couldn't help that…I could tell he was an arse the moment I met him."

"What's done is done." The man sighed again. "He will heal. Guess we will be heading out soon."

"Go make sure she does," Katie said. "Please…" she added softly.

Thomas began to make his way down the hall, turning once to look back at the girl who still stood at the door fidgeting.

"He's an arse…as you said…" he called. "Are you sure you want to go in alone?"

"Yes," she answered.

She composed herself before opening the door and stepping in; she gasped when she saw the man, who was still strapped firmly in place, his right hand with several fingers in makeshift splints and his face swollen and bloodied.

"Oi! Have to have an ol' nap or something?" Cook howled as he lifted his head. "Oh…it's a red! 'Ello red!" he bellowed.

Katie shifted uneasily as she tried to convince herself not to have any pity for him.

"Think you could do me a favor?" he slurred through swollen lips.

"I'm not untying you," she insisted.

"Course not!" He chuckled. "But I'll make you a deal…I can tell you a little about your sister for a some water."

"You can tell me about her anyway!" Katie replied. "Water or no water."

"Emily wouldn't be like that…" He pouted. "…guess she got all the sweet in the family ehe?"

The redhead sighed, rolling her eyes as she picked up a pitcher of water from the desk, and slowly made her way over to him. She held the pitcher just out of reach of his lips for a second.

"Did any of you hurt her?" she demanded.

"Course not!" Cook said, his voice clearly indignant. "Don't you know anything about ransom?"

She breathed a sigh of relief and held the pitcher to his lips so he could take a drink. He gulped desperately at the water and then sighed.

"So you never even read the letter?" the redhead asked.

"Why would I?" he asked. "Dear Mr. Moneybags, sorry, but I won't be needing your money anymore, thanks anyway though…and don't kill my mate…at least I hope that was in there."

"I assume you can't read anyway." Katie sighed as she walked back to the table to pick up a rag and basin.

"So it's true that Ems got all the sweet…" Cook said in a mock pout. "That hurt me feelings…"

"Well you should be less worried about your feelings and more worried about your face…and hands…and whatever else they can break..." she remarked.

"Sticks and stones love." He shrugged, causing him to flinch a little.

"Ok…" Katie began again as she wiped at the blood on his face as gently as she could. "So she's been unharmed. Where has she been locked up?"

"Locked up? You mean like me?" Cook laughed. "No, first week or two sure, we kept her locked in but not tied up…and she had a better view than I have now."

"What do you mean first week or two? Oh, sorry…" she apologized as he flinched again. "You mean they don't keep her confined now?"

The sandy haired boy laughed again. "Why would she be locked up now? She don't want to go nowhere."

The basin clattered to the floor as Katie bolted to her feet. "What do you mean? Of course she does."

The man squinted the eye that wasn't swollen. "What does that letter say exactly? They were calling off the ransom on account of…you know…true love." He all but sang the last part.

"That's a lie," Katie spat. "Emily wouldn't do that."

Cook just stared at her for a moment. "I'd love to agree with you there…but I think I fucking know love when I see it…and for better or worse they've got it…no amount of gunpowder or steel's gonna break that…so the rest of us well…fuck all…we gotta just live with it don't we?"

The pitcher crashed against the wall behind him and Katie leaned in, her hands resting on the arms of the chair he was tied to. Her face was red and her breath came in angry gasps. When she finally spoke it was through her teeth.

"Now you listen. She is not in love. We will intercept them and I will get her back and Captain Campbell will pay for taking her away from me. That is what's going to happen. I don't know what you think you know but it's not true." With that Katie pushed back, towering over him for a moment before heading for the door.

"Suit yourself red, but you're in for a shocker…" he called after her.

Before she knew what she was doing she had punched him square in the nose; she turned and ran from the room before she could do any more damage. As she stomped down the hall she could hear him bellowing out a rowdy ballad about women in love. She pressed her shaking hands against her ears and made a dash back to the room, slamming that door behind her loudly.

From behind the wheel, Captain Stonem could hear both the sound of Cook's lusty refrain and Katie's crashes of anger inside their quarters. She called to her first mate to take over the wheel.

"If you would be so kind…" She sighed as he took over. "I have a songbird to strangle…"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Emily asked as she stood next to Naomi behind the wheel.<p>

"I showed you on the map," the captain said, still slightly lost in thought.

"I know. But why? What's there?" the redhead persisted. "Naomi?"

The blonde let out a sigh. "The treasure."

"But…but you said you couldn't get to it without the book and we don't have it yet." She stopped herself quickly.

"What do you mean yet?" Captain Campbell asked, eyeing her with a little panic.

"I meant we won't be getting the book," Emily corrected. "So why are we going?"

"I'm just going to have to try without it then," the blonde continued, a little too cheerfully. "What's the worst that could happen? A few bumps and scrapes."

The redhead stared her down as she chewed at her lower lip.

"Stop that…you're going to ruin my favorite things to kiss," the blonde teased.

"Your favorite?" Emily teased back.

"Well one of my favorite things to kiss." Naomi giggled, then cleared her throat and put her serious face back on. "Really, everything is going to be fine. You should go to bed before you get sick or the crew starts to see what a pushover you've turned me into."

"You should come to bed too then…" the redhead whispered in a raspy voice.

"In an hour or so," She promised. "Just as long as I can possibly stand it so the men will see I'm still in charge."

"So the men will _think_ you're still in charge," Emily teased as she brushed a light kiss on the back of the captain's neck.

Captain Campbell shuddered restlessly as she let out a quiet moan. "Yes, so they can still _think_ that I am not utterly prisoner to your charms. Happy?"

"With you…" the redhead whispered huskily in her ear, "always."

She made her way to their room and waited impatiently, trying to ignore the truth that buzzed at the back of her mind. Things were not going to be perfectly fine. Naomi wouldn't have kidnapped her to get the book if she didn't needed it to get to the treasure in one piece; it was going to be dangerous. Emily could only hope that Cook reached her father with the letter in time and that she could stall the captain long enough to receive the book.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Every comment I get makes me so grateful that I apparently can do something that makes other people happy. (And I always appreciate some constructive criticism as well, I would like to improve as much as I can.)  
><strong>


	16. Weigh Anchor of Walk the Plank

**The update most of you have been waiting for. Watch for the xXx because there is a little bit of explicit content. *I don't own Skins or Skins characters* I also have never written an explicit scene before in any of my writing so if it's awful I am sorry. (And I've been writing since high school) I hope you enjoy all of the story and that it doesn't disappoint to badly. Feel free to skip over the X's. LOL**

Chapter Sixteen: Weigh Anchor or Walk the Plank

The prisoner's singing had stopped abruptly and Katie rolled over in bed when she heard the door open. Captain Stonem stood over the bed, once again without her bandana covering her forehead, and the redhead assumed the brunette's scarf was once again stuffed into Cooks mouth below deck.

"I think I broke his nose…" she muttered as she rubbed her sore hand. "Does that mean he's going to suffocate?" she added, trying to sound hopeful.

"You did…" Effy said proudly, "but he will live…unless…" She trialed off as she cocked an eyebrow at the other girl.

The redhead smiled back. "No…I suppose it's fine if he goes on living." She sighed.

Instead, Katie took her frustration out on the letter, crumpling it up and throwing it against the wall towards the table.

"Oh…" the captain crooned in a mock pout, "and we just got the room so tidy and clean."

"Admit it…" the redhead said cheerfully from the bed, "it pissed you off that he upset me."

The brunette tossed her head indignantly. "Cook never could carry a tune."

"Come off it, you love me," Katie insisted. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well someone thinks highly of themselves." the captain sighed. "Nothing new, but still…the interesting thing is how much you _want_ me to…" she added, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Well fine then…if you don't _want_ me…" Katie teased as she toyed with the laces of her corset.

Effy eyed her as she untied the knot and began sliding free of the garment. She took a step towards the bed before quickly spinning on her heel.

"Captain's work is never done," she called over her shoulder as she exited the room, leaving the redhead flabbergasted as she sunk back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Their destination was now visible by spyglass and Emily sighed as she slid the telescope shut; time was running out and now it was going to become difficult to stall Naomi, who seemed more resolute about delving into the cave with every passing day.<p>

"Won't be long now," Captain Campbell stated.

"It still seems so tiny from here." The redhead sighed.

"Well, as islands filled with treasure go…yes it is rather small." Naomi giggled. "I can't believe it's almost over."

"Is it?" Emily challenged. "You make it sound like you are just going to skip in and out with no trouble and I know that's not the case."

The blonde rolled her eyes, turning back to the wheel, unwilling to discuss a topic she couldn't convincingly dispute.

"Noams…" the girl pleaded, grabbing the blonde's arm lightly. "Just talk to me about it. Tell me straight…how bad will it be?"

The captain sighed, allowing herself to make eye contact with the brown eyed girl she couldn't live without. "I can do it…I have to do it."

"No you don't! At least not right now," the redhead insisted. "We could wait…think it through…figure out another way…"

"While my mother dies?" Naomi snapped. "While I am trying to find any way I can to keep us together? While we're trying to both escape and find your sister at the same time?"

Emily chewed her lower lip in silence, still keeping a light grip on the other girl's arm, a few stubborn tears cultivating at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, ok?" the blue eyed girl whispered. "Nut this is the only way I know how to fix all this…I need this to help my family…and yes its a little risk but—"

"Our." Emily whimpered. "Help _our_ family," she added. "So I should be able to help too."

"Ems…" Naomi moaned. "What do you want me to fucking do?"

"Let me help! Listen to me!" the redhead argued. "Even if this is what you think we have to do. Don't treat me like I'm not a part of it."

As if on cue there was a rumble overhead, the sky flickering as though it were full of angry fireflies, and the wind began to pick up. Emily shivered involuntarily as her eyes instinctively scanning the ocean, fearing another colossal wave. Captain Campbell cursed under her breath before calling out to the crew to drop anchor for the time being, once again muttering under her breath about delays. The captain pulled the shivering girl into a hug and gave her a reassuring kiss on the side of her head.

"Well…" Naomi said cheerfully despite the circumstances, "We have time to talk now."

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour had passed since Captain Stonem had sauntered back into their quarters after a particularly long stint at the wheel. Her roommate had pretended to be asleep, but her occasional angry sighs gave her away. The brunette rested her head just behind the other girl's head and mimicked the indignant huffs, sending strands of the red hair fluttering from time to time, and Katie somehow summoned the strength to pretend she didn't notice. Effy sprang up in bed, letting out an obnoxiously loud yawn, as she stretched her arms.<p>

"Well you're being boring tonight." The captain chuckled as she brought her hand down roughly on the redhead's rear end. "Oh sorry…did I wake you?"

"Fuck off," Katie grumbled as she hid her head under a pillow.

"Speaking of…" Effy persisted, pulling up an edge of the pillow. "I'm feeling rather bored."

The wild girl trailed her slender fingers down the angry girl's back and then up again, circling them coaxingly along the back of Katie's neck.

"In that case…" the redhead crooned seductively, turning her head as she lifted up the pillow. "Go fuck yourself…" she added spitefully as she pinned the cushion back down over her head.

Katie continued to swat the brunette's hand away for a few moments before rolling out of bed and pulling a blanket and pillow to the lounge.

"Shall I have the crew entertain me then?" Effy threatened from the bed.

"Maybe you should," the redhead shot back.

Katie fully expected the wild girl to stroll out of the room; she prepared herself for another sleepless night of crying into the already tear stained doll and arguing with her unruly heart. In the darkness, both girls sat silently trembling as they waited for the other to break. Captain Stonem collected herself and crawled slowly to the edge of the bed, her body silhouetted by the moonlight that filtered in through the windows, and peered towards the lounge as she tried to determine if the redhead was facing her.

"You want it to be and not to be…" Effy breathed, "…so how can I know what to be and when?"

"What are you babbling about now?" Katie groaned.

"Let's not pretend…this kind of thing can't be love…oh look how you love me…" The wild girl rambled. "You love me…YOU LOVE ME…"

The brunette collapsed back down on the bed as she continued to raise her voice.

"Oh love…as though it were such a wondrous thing…you love me and I love you as though that would be peaches and cream…" Her blue eyes turning once more to the girl on the lounge, her face half lit by the pale light from outside. "But we all know how we feel about love…it's poison…and it creeps inside and everyone's doomed…"

Katherine's heart beat fiercely as the wild captain continued to ramble; it was clear she was loosing her mind. She writhed on the bed in the dim glow and the redhead felt every agonizing turn. Something about it reminded her of the nightmares her sister had when they were children; Emily would struggle in her sleep but never admit what the dreams were about after Katie had shaken her awake.

The redhead slid off of the lounge and slowly approached the bed, gently easing herself onto the bed next to the captain who now lay completely still and silent. Katie hesitated for a moment before beginning to stroke the other girl's wild hair.

"I don't know what you want…" the redhead whispered, "exactly…"

"Who does?" Effy sighed, turning to look her in the eye and already seeming a bit more calm. "Do you know?"

"I haven't a clue," Katie assured her. "So…what is…do you want to talk about it?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't want to talk," she answered trying to sound seductive, but it came out shakily.

The redhead leaned closer and saw something that shocked her in the other girl's blue eyes—fear. She sighed and, for once, didn't feel tempted to take the obvious advantage she had over the captain.

**xXx**

Instead, she focused her dark brown eyes on the brunette's neck; the collar of the captain's shirt was turned up and she reached out to flatten it. Her hand rested there for a moment before she began to unbutton the shirt slowly. Effy sighed and Katie paused for a moment before pushing one half of the blouse aside, exposing part of the brunette's slender torso, and adjusted herself so that she was slightly inclined over the captain.

The brunette turned her head, not meeting the redhead's eyes, showing more of her neck. Katie pressed her lips against the girl's soft neck and felt Effy's moan vibrate beneath them. This was not the first time for them by any means, but in a way it was a first; it was the first time the redhead was listening, feeling, watching for clues—the first time she was intent on purely giving and taking her pleasure solely from proof of the pleasure that was being given. She struggled to ignore the pulse running through her body a focused on the feeling of the captain's skin beneath her lips. Her hand caressed the other side of the girl's neck before sliding silkily down and resting on the exposed breast.

She could see Effy gripping the sheets in her fist as her body twitched excitedly and she smiled as she began to teasingly trace smaller and smaller circles along the outline of the girl's breast. Katie's lips traced her way up, searching for the brunette's mouth in the shadows as she moved her fingers tentatively downward. For once glad that the captain preferred men's wear—one thing she was well adept at maneuvering. The brunette shuddered as the redhead's palm slid under the fabric of her trousers, but she turned her head quickly when the girl's lips brushed close to hers.

Katie withdrew her hand quickly and pressed Effy's face towards hers, placing an open mouthed kiss on the wild girl before gliding her hand eagerly back down again. The captain's body arched as Katie began to gently work her fingers in place, and Effy gripped her arm at the wrist, moaning enthusiastically as though she were afraid the other girl would suddenly stop.

* * *

><p>"Please don't stop!" Naomi panted as Emily pressed her firmly against the thick wooden door of their quarters.<p>

"Ever?" the redhead teased as she nibbled the girl's earlobe.

"Ever!" the blonde exclaimed as she intertwined her finger's through Emily's hair, her breath coming in ecstatic gasps.

The shorter girl turned the captain around, pressing her bare breasts against the naked skin of her back as she reached around to cup her girlfriend's bust. She trailed feather light kisses alone the back of Naomi's neck, sending shivers down her spine, and causing her to whimper for more. Emily wrapped a leg around one of the captain's and gently slid her legs further apart; the blonde reached out to brace herself against the door for support as the redhead reached down and tantalizingly stroked her inner thigh.

"Oh…Emily…" Naomi exhaled, "…yes."

The brown eyed girl giggled into the back of the blonde's neck as she continued kissing and working her fingers vigorously. The captain struggled to keep her footing as her knees went weak from pleasure. She turned quickly to bury her face in Emily's neck as she pulled her down with her to the floor.

They lay on the rug for a while, taking in the sight of each other in the aftermath of ecstasy.

**xXx**

Both girls were still feeling the euphoric aftermath of their encounter as the early pink of sunrise began to filter through the open window slats. Naomi traced Emily's face blissfully and found herself wondering how she had gotten so lucky. Fate had never seemed to favor her all that much.

"You are…so amazing…" the blonde murmured.

"I learned it all from you," the redhead said huskily, brushing back a lock of the captain's hair.

Captain Campbell blushed and rolled over, sitting up, and searching the room for her scattered clothes. The storm had lasted a few days, but now it had passed and there was much left to do.

"Stay…" Emily tempted, "there's more we could do…"

Naomi was sorely tempted, but with Cook off on messenger duty, she couldn't leave the navigation to the island to the crew. There were only a few ways to approach the isle without encountering the reef or becoming lodged on a sand bar. She buttoned her shirt and cast an all too familiar sorry look at her lover before bending down to kiss the redhead once again.

"Want to join me?" she asked hopefully.

"Since you won't join me," Emily answered in a mock pout as she returned the kiss.

The redhead was glad she had dressed quickly and accompanied the captain on deck; the island in the warm hazy light of morning was something she couldn't have even dreamed of. The beauty of the scene seemed lost on the crew, who scurried around deck, watching all sides as Captain Campbell cautiously steered them through the safest route she knew. The water was impossibly blue; it looked like a water color painting, the shades of it dipping into deep dark and pale sky where the sand stretched up close to the surface. Where the sailors saw danger, Emily was free to appreciate the grand artistry of it all. She wished they could circle the island and see the tall jagged rocks jutting up around the other side.

"It's so beautiful" The brow eyed girl breathed as she squeezed closer to the blonde at the wheel.

"If you like shark infested waters with reef's like a labyrinth…" Naomi quipped with a nervous smile.

"Always looking on the bright side." Emily laughed. "I can't believe you don't see the beauty of this…" she added with a gesture. "Then again…maybe it's too much like you…"

The captain looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know…it's sexy and dangerous…but you don't see it…" The redhead sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Captain Campbell laughed. "That's me all over."

Emily gave her a look that clearly said _suit yourself, but you know it's true_.

"Just remember, you promised I could go with you," She pointed out.

"I said that under extreme pleasurable torture…" Naomi muttered, "but yes, I remember."

"Good," Emily chirped. "See…letting me be in charge isn't so bad is it?" she added smoothly.

Captain Campbell's cheeks tinted pink once again as she tried to shake off another swell of longing and retain her composure in front of the crew. Emily sighed, picking up on the captain's body language, and leaned against the rail to allow a little more distance between them.

The redhead busied herself calculating whether the storm had been enough of a delay or not; perhaps she could stall a little longer once on shore now that she had a promise that Naomi wouldn't try to explore the cave without her. Maybe if she pretended to be a little afraid, she could manage to gain a few more days as she prepared. Emily glanced over her shoulder at the blonde and smiled nervously.

**Well like I said, I hope it wasn't too poorly done. It's not very graphic, and wasn't very long but after all it was my first (possibly only) try. You can thank invisimeg for the scene being there because I never would have had the courage to try to write one without her encouraging (demanding) I give it a try. Please leave comments to let me know what you thought...I'll just sit here blushing and nervous until then. Thanks for reading!**


	17. A Pirate's Life for Me

**Love-for-eva you win the grand prize (*hands over prize*) for thanking invisimeg! I am thinking I should start asking people to plant a tree if they like this chapter or the story... That way I could do some good for the earth (aside from doing this completely paperless) lol.  
><strong>

**Seriously though; thanks to EVERYONE who posted a comment to keep me going. I was expecting people to be let down by the scene or to be told that it was awful. So you all really have my thanks for being kind about it. I know it wasn't perfect or all that exciting. I'm hoping to keep the updates steady but I don't know how fast I will be able to write.  
><strong>

Chapter Seventeen: A Pirate's Life for Me

As they approached the cave it became instantly apparent that Emily would not have to fake being afraid to go in. From the shore it had looked harmless, but now, as the entrance loomed over them, it was dark and imposing.

"The first trap here is pretty obvious; I think he only put it here to warn people right off…" Captain Campbell explained, "…which was rather nice of him. Must run in the family…" she added as she glanced back at her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"…nothing…" The redhead shivered.

"You don't have to come along," Naomi soothed.

"Yes I do!" Emily insisted. "…I just might need a little time to get used to the idea."

The captain sighed and wrapped her arms around the redhead, rubbing her back softly.

"Are you absolutely sure you won't let me do this on my own? I would feel better…" the blonde insisted.

The girl's brown eyes grew larger as she shook her head determinedly. "I am absolutely sure that I don't want you to go into the big scary death cave without me. Being there with you would make me feel better."

"So, a little time…how much are we talking about?" Captain Campbell gave in.

"…I'm not sure…it's just…not at all what I was expecting…" Emily answered.

"What were you expecting?" Naomi mused, a tiny smile tickling the sides of her mouth.

The redhead saw the grin and became defensive; while it was true she was apprehensive, she didn't like the implication that she wasn't up to the task.

"It's not like I was expecting puppies and flowers…I didn't think it would be so….dark and endless…" she defended.

"It's a cave…" The captain chuckled.

Emily struggled free from the other girl's grasp and gave an aggravated huff.

"I know that!" she snapped. "Don't laugh at me…I can't even see that _obvious_ trap you were talking about."

"Are you kidding?" Naomi asked. "You see this?"

The captain pointed to a well worn rope hanging along the left side of the cave entrance; Emily's eyes follow the rope up and was able to make out a much overgrown metal grating secured to the rock wall above the opening.

"Your great-great-grandfather might as well have said 'fair warning: if you try to get in here, I've got plenty of nasty things to trap you in here with'," the captain asserted. "If you don't step exactly right while going in, that will come crashing down and then…well then you have no choice but to try to make it through whatever else he set up in there."

The redhead took note of the ground as Naomi showed her the safe way to enter.

"I still can't believe he ever was a pirate…" Emily said. "It's not one of the things my family ever focused on; of course, I mean he was the one who started the Fitch merchant line. Why would he just leave all this here? Are you entirely sure it's still there?"

"I'm sure. Everyone needs a safety net, something to fall back on. Think of it—everyone thought he had died…that his ship had gone down. He was stranded on this island for nearly a year before he was rescued. His crew was gone; when the navy found him, they had no idea who he was. He started a new life using a new name and Fitch became synonymous with delivering fine luxury items. Sure he would have taken enough with him to get started, but in the event this new life fell through, he would want to be able to depend on what he left behind," Captain Campbell explained, a hint of whimsy in her voice as she told the story.

"Sounds like you know more about him than I do." The redhead sighed.

"I just…I can understand where he was coming from is all…" The blonde shrugged.

"My dad used to tell us stories of the great pirate Stoat, until my mother overheard and put an end to it; I never imagined he was actually giving us a family history lesson…" Emily mused.

"Maybe he didn't know; they were probably stories his father told him…stories his father told his father...maybe they all thought they were just stories except for Stoat himself," Naomi suggested.

"I'm not really a Fitch…" The redhead shook her head in confusion.

"I wouldn't say that…" the captain insisted. "The life he built as Fitch is the real life he lived, the life he wanted; that makes it real enough."

Emily nodded, still a little shaken but determined to not let it bother her, and looked towards the shore.

"Could we…just…not be here for a while?" she asked.

Naomi wrapped an arm around the girl's waist and began leading her back down towards the longboat. She quickly informed the men that they would be spending the night on the ship and starting fresh in the morning.

* * *

><p>"I don't like the looks of that," Katie said as the ship neared some jagged rocks that towered out of the water, some of them nearly taller than the ship.<p>

"There were a lot of things you didn't like before you came on board my ship," Captain Stonem commented, ignoring the redhead's uneasiness as she steered the ship effortlessly.

"Ok…I hate the looks of this!" she corrected nervously. "Isn't there a safer way?"

"Don't get me started on the things you used to hate…" The brunette chuckled. "And yes…there happens to be one…if you don't want the element of surprise, and I do, so we'll do things my way, yeah?"

Katie huffed and tried to pretend she wasn't terrified every time the Bloody Whore veered close to the rocks. The captain tossed her head and laughed a little every time the redhead flinched.

"Maybe you should wait below deck if you don't trust my abilities," Effy offered, knowing the girl would turn it down.

They were too close now; the Lament was anchored on the opposite side of the island at this very moment, which meant Emily was within reach; Katherine would not be able to sit and wait. Captain Stonem had even been merciful and explained the whole plan without too much mischievous teasing the night before. They would set out with a handful of crew members from this side of the island while Mr. Thomas sailed the ship around to flank the Lament and cut off any route of escape. With a little luck, which seemed to be the brunette's strong suit, they would take Captain Campbell by surprise. Which would be the only way to have a chance at coming out on top of the situation.

"Why would anyone want to come here?" Katie asked, changing the subject.

"It's actually quite lovely in the right light," the captain chided.

The light was fading fast and the captain knew she would have to give up her game with the craggy towers soon; she maneuvered the ship through the last two and ordered the crew to drop anchor for the night.

"But we're so close!" the redhead whined.

"What's life without a little postponement of pleasure?" Effy sighed. "We'll be on shore at first light; the rocks aren't the only things here that you have to watch out for and I can't very well do that in the dark."

She tilted her head to the side slyly as she looked her employer up and down. "Best we can do is try to get some sleep…and if that's impossible, then there are other things we can do to take your mind off of it…"

"Is that what this is about? I'm about to have what I came for and now you're afraid to see me go…" Katie stated before she could stop herself, she didn't want the wild girl going off the edge again.

She told herself it was only because she needed her sharp for the day ahead; she shook her head and laughed a little, trying to seem at ease.

"I kid, of course," the redhead crooned. "Let's try to get some sleep…or what have you…"

"You should leave the comedy to me," Effy teased. "You make a terrible jester."

"I guess I am missing that special brand of insanity that makes you so hilarious," Katie said sourly.

"Yes," the captain asserted quickly. "Yours is more akin to delusion…"

The redhead stomped her way down the stairs and through the door as Captain Stonem waved Thomas over. He gave her a chastising look as he ascended the stairs.

"You're playing a dangerous game here," he warned.

"Campbell won't know what hit her…and if all else fails, we still have dear old Cookie to keep the odds in our favor," she insisted casually.

"That's not the game I am talking about." Thomas sighed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" the brunette defended, her blue eyes hardening, though she kept her face as carefree as possible.

The man swallowed hard at the lump in his throat before answering.

"You were there. I am proof of what can happen," he breathed.

He had struggled not to say _what will happen_; because in his heart, he was hoping against hope for the best.

Captain Stonem shrugged, forcing an uneasy laugh, as she turned and headed down the stairs. She paused on the last step and looked back up at him.

"I don't think that will happen here…" She sighed. "…she still asks about you…she still cares for you, so much…I don't think this is the same at all," she finished and made her way quickly though the door to her quarters.

* * *

><p>Emily lay curled around Naomi as the ship rocked softly in the water; neither of them could sleep, but they had both been pretending to for hours. Finally, she broke the silence.<p>

"Are you sure it has to be tomorrow?" The redhead sighed.

Naomi took a deep breath before answering. "Yes. I know you're not crazy about it but the fact is…with what little we could barter from the port and the delay from the storm…we are risking running out of supplies if we wait any longer."

"Ok," the girl replied huskily. "I'll be ready."

The blonde rolled over and wrapped Emily in a tighter hug; she wanted to offer the redhead another chance to wait on the ship, but she didn't. Instead, she assured her that everything would be fine and talked about all the things they would do once they had the money. The captain let herself go for a moment, rambling out all the things she'd ever dreamed of doing in her life—the ways she could help her mother, the places they could go, the home they could make, and lastly, how she could hand over her crew and ship to Cook and not have to worry about making it to the next job.

"I never would have guessed that…" the redhead admitted. "You seem so natural at all this…"

Captain Campbell laughed out loud. "Nothing has ever come natural to me in my entire life. I never really wanted any of this; it just sort of…became necessary…and then…it became my life…"

Emily realized that was why the captain spoke with such conviction about Captain Fitch, and not so much about the pirate Stoat. He had been her inspiration.

"You could be a Fitch if you wanted," the redhead commented quietly. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Really?" Naomi smiled.

"Or I could be a Campbell…I'd be fine with that too…" Emily said lightly. "We could even be Stoat's for all I care…" she added.

"Sounds fine to me." The captain sighed happily.

Naomi stroked Emily's hair absentmindedly and willed herself to ignore the worries that prickled at the back of her mind; she wanted to stay curled up in this warm moment for as long as she could.

* * *

><p>Katie paced quietly in the room; she suspected Captain Stonem was awake, but didn't want to risk rousing her just in case. The doll sat propped up on the lounge and the redhead couldn't help but feel it was staring her down. The letter she had crumpled up lay at her feet; she had smoothed it out to read again, but tossed it aside when she couldn't find anything in it that looked like a cry for help. It read more like a plea for forgiveness, an appeal for her father to understand that she couldn't come back.<p>

"Why would you do this to us?" she found herself whispering across the room to the doll.

The brunette mumbled in her sleep and Katie held her breath; she chastised herself for the momentary loss of resolve. Of course the letter wasn't really how Emily felt, not really, and she was driving herself crazy worrying over a letter that wasn't even meant for her. She slipped one of the swords off the wall and padded her way across the room and out the door as quietly as she could.

On deck, the redhead swung the blade back and forth lightly, trying to remember everything from the fencing lessons she had taken. The cutlass was much heavier than the foil she had been trained with; it had all been about balance and fluid movements, but with the cutlass in her hand, she realized this fight would be more about strong slashes than quick jabs. Katie practiced wider slashes and thrusts with the blade, trying to adjust her form to fit the heavier blade.

Effy watched from the other door, hidden by the stairs and the darkness, a wistful smile playing across her face as she took in the scene. She took a moment to feel sorry for Captain Campbell, however briefly, at the furry that was about to come down on her from the redhead. Katie was proving to be a fast learner, her swings quickly becoming more steady and purposeful. Watching her this way was stirring up all too familiar feelings in the brunette and she began to back slowly through the doorway.

"Right as usual Panda," the wild girl whispered to herself, "I surely don't see how any of this is going to end well for anyone."

***I don't own Skins or Skins characters* Keep leaving your comments; they keep me going and make me extremely happy! Basically I have been writing nearly non-stop since I started back up. Which I figure you notice. LOL But now it's going slower again; I don't know if I've just written myself out for a while or if I'm just becoming a little blocked or what exactly.  
><strong>

**An example of how all you readers help me: I write the chapter and put it up - Then I wait to see if anyone was even still reading the story after so long. I get your comments and I'm like...wow, I really let them down by not keeping this going...so I go on over a week long writing spree of sitting at my computer typing every chance I get... See, you have to power to make me less of a slacker. Now I want to stay a little ahead by having chapters already done but your comments keep making me want to post quicker because you have been waiting patiently...so I end up posting what I have done... You have the power to make me impulsive. LOL  
><strong>

**Please continue to make me an impulsive non-slacker. ^_^  
><strong>


	18. Batton Down the Hatches

**Happyhippie: You're comment made me and my friend laugh. Here you can have a prize too if you really want one (*hands out prize*) Tarillow: thanks for your comment; did you mean girlfriend like couple or like friends? Because while it's true I love her, it's more of a sister love not romantic. (OR IS IT?) LOL no really we are just best friends. I would say feel free to give her all the sloppy kisses you want but you'll have to take it up with her actual girlfriend. ^_~ But I'm really glad you are enjoying our stories.**  
><strong>Once again thanks everyone.<br>**

Chapter Eighteen: Batten Down the Hatches

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Captain Stonem, Katie, and a handful of crewmen set out for the shore in a longboat. Mr. Thomas watched as they paddled closer to the island as he began to turn the ship, steeling himself for the arduous task of maneuvering the waters around to intercept the Lament. The redhead perched at the front of boat, wearing a set of the captain's trousers, her hand restlessly fidgeting with the sheath fastened to her belt.

"We're not going to need that just yet," the captain soothed as she caressed the pistol in its holster against her hip. "I hope you won't be too disappointed if you don't need it at all."

She had refused to give the redhead a gun; a decision she felt was well in order considering the girl had never been trained with one and the weapons were temperamental at best. Katie stared ahead intently, barely hearing what the captain had said, every muscle in her body tense with anticipation. The captain threw stern glances at the rowing men who were ogling the redhead's backside; many of them averted their gaze, but the few who made eye contact received a smile that told them she couldn't blame them for looking. Cook flailed at the back of the boat, unable to cause too much of a ruckus with his arms and legs tied and his mouth securely gagged. Effy gave him a cold, malicious look and stifled at giggle as she imagined the curses he was trying to scream at her from behind the gag.

The moment the longboat touched the shore, Katie was out, pacing back and forth as the captain and men climbed out and pulled it ashore.

"I would have let you swim ashore if I knew you were in such a hurry…I doubt the sharks would have dared get in your way with the mood you're in…" Captain Stonem's chuckle was echoed by the men.

"They'd be in a sore state if they had." One of the men snickered.

"Can we just get going? I want this over with." Katie huffed as she glared at the man who had made the joke.

"Serious faces men! We have a long day ahead of us," Effy said in her best fake somber tone.

Two men hauled the prisoner out of the back of the longboat and argued over who had to carry him, both knowing that cutting his legs free and making him walk would be foolish. After much haggling between the two, one of them slung the sandy haired man over his shoulder and grunted.

"He's just going to slow us down," the redhead complained.

"Time well spent…" Effy crooned. "He's the best weapon we have."

It took nearly two hours to reach the other side of the island from where they had landed; the brunette called a sudden halt when the Lament came into view.

"Why are we stopping?" Katie panted as she pushed her way towards the front.

Effy placed a hand over her mouth roughly and pointed towards the ship; a longboat was being lowered from the side of the ship and a muffled squeal vibrated against the captain's palm when the girl saw her sister. The brunette tugged at Katie's arm as she motioned the men to go ahead of them.

"We need to move quickly…get up into the tree line before they spot us…" she explained. "And we need to be quiet," she added before releasing her hand from the other girl's mouth.

Katherine nodded vigorously as she followed the men up towards the trees, Captain Stonem close behind her. She held her breath as they settled into a hiding spot in the foliage and kept her eyes glued to the longboat as it inched closer to the land.

"…couldn't have been planed any better…" Effy breathed in her ear, causing her to jump.

"When do we make our move?" the girl asked through gritted teeth.

"I'll let you know…" the brunette assured her, "Just don't you move a muscle till I say so…and keep close to me when the fighting starts."

"I can hold my own!" Katie insisted, instantly hushing herself after the outburst.

"Maybe…how many battles have you been in?" the captain purred back at her. "Because I assure you, the blade gets heavier with someone's blood on it."

* * *

><p>Emily leaned against Captain Campbell as the men rowed the boat towards the shore; normally they tried to keep their physical contact to a minimum when the men were around, but she was nervous and needed the comfort of her girlfriend's arms. This was it—there were no more ways to stall, no more tricks up her sleeve, and the journal had not arrived—and her stomach knotted as she realized that she might have made things worse. She had felt sure that if her father arrived before they entered the cave, she would be able to convince him, to make him see that she was happy, or at least put herself between Naomi and him to protect her until he saw reason. Now she wondered what would happen if he arrived to a partially crewed ship; how would she be able to protect the blonde if he set up an assault to wait for them to return, or what could happen if they followed them into the cave. Emily fidgeted miserably as she pressed close against the captain for comfort.<p>

"It'll all be ok," Naomi soothed as she placed a light kiss on the girl's forehead.

The redhead's skin was clammy and the captain rubbed her arms trying to warm her up.

"Are you sure you can do this?" the blonde questioned.

"I'm fine," Emily lied. "I just can't get comfortable in these things."

Captain Campbell laughed. "Well you can't very well go in there in a dress."

"I know…" The girl sighed, her stomach churning as she wondered if she should leave a warning for the men left behind. "Nao…Captain…I…" she stammered.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"I…nothing…" she paused, unsure of what to do.

"What Emily?" Naomi insisted.

The boat slid into the sand and the men jumped out and began pulling the longboat further onto the shore as the two girls stepped down into ankle deep water. Emily tugged the captain off to the side, putting a few feet between them and the men who were hoisting the boat up to carry it further up and out of reach of the tide. Her cheeks were burning as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"You did what?" Naomi screeched, taking several steps back from the redhead.

"I was trying to help..." The girl sobbed. "…I messed up…I know I fucked it all up, but I thought if I could just get the journal for you…if I could just see him…talk to him then…"

"Then what?" Captain Campbell bellowed. "Then you could watch him kill me or I could watch him drag you away from me?"

"Naomi please!" Emily sobbed, trying to get closer to the blonde, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…it was stupid…"

"You're damn right it was! Jesus!" the captain snapped, taking a few steps back.

She barked orders to the men before turning to storm up the shore. "You're staying on the ship," she called behind her.

"What? No!" The redhead wailed as she sidestepped a crewman who came to take her arm. "Naomi!"

Emily broke into a run after the captain as the men pushed the boat back into the water and waved the crewman after her.

* * *

><p>"Now!" Captain Stonem called as she released her grip on Katie's arm.<p>

She'd been holding the girl in place ever since the longboat had come ashore and now they leapt forward, weapons drawn. The men rushed the shoreline, leaving only one behind to mind Cook, who was fighting his restraints so fiercely that it was drawing blood, taking the men at the boats unaware.

Captain Campbell reeled around, spotting Captain Stonem instantly; she drew her pistols, checking over her shoulder to look for Emily, who was rooted in place behind her with her hand frozen on the hilt of her rapier. Effy stopped a few feet away, her own weapon aimed squarely at the blonde, and Katie shifted uneasily behind her with her cutlass at the ready.

"Really Campbell?" Stonem all but yawned. "Have you ever known me to be afraid of death?"

"Have you ever known me to back down?" Naomi snapped back. "You know I'm a better shot and the odds are in my favor here," she added, adjusting her aim with both pistols.

"Emily!" Katherine beckoned. "Don't just stand there, get over here!"

"Katie…please…" She begged. "Put that down…make her stop…"

"Don't be stupid…we're saving you…" her sister shouted.

"I don't want to be saved Katie! I…I love," Emily began.

"No you don't! NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" the girl with the cutlass interrupted. "Now get over here or I will fucking drag you!"

Emily drew her sword, her arms shaking wildly as she tried to hold it straight.

"I'm not coming! I'm not leaving Naomi…now make this stop," she demanded, her voice wavering, "Please…I don't want to have to"

"To what? What do you think you are going to do stupid? Look around!" her sister hissed, her face turning almost as red as her hair. "You can barely hold that thing up so just stop being crazy."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up Katie! You never listen!" Emily bellowed. "I don't want to have to hurt you, so please, just call this off and we can talk."

Katherine stomped forward waving her sword in an attempt the knock the rapier out of Emily's hand; Effy stared Naomi down as she tried to keep her eyes locked with the other captain's and watch Emily as well. The blonde couldn't risk the glance back and the brunette knew it. The usually more timid twin swung back, striking the cutlass, and nearly knocking it from her sister's hand in the process. Katie took a few quick steps back, clearly shocked that her sister could not only wield a weapon, but that she would use it against her.

"Ems! Stop being a stupid cow!" she seethed as anger washed over her.

"You stop being a stupid cow!" the other girl spat back.

Captain Stonem burst out laughing at the audible spectacle of sibling rivalry.

"Just knock her out if you have to…we can patch her up later…" she called, not looking away from her rival's face as she said it.

"I'm warning you Katie…" Emily said.

Katherine snapped; her mind went blank as she lashed out at her sister, who blocked all her attacks, their blades clashing loudly as they began to circle each other. The twins' grunts and gasps matched the sounds of battle down the shore between the two crews.

Captain Campbell winced with every clang of metal and Captain Stonem cocked a knowing eyebrow.

"I think this has gone on long enough wouldn't you say?" The wild girl sighed before letting out a sharp whistle.

"You really fucking think I am going to give up?" the blonde asked, rolling her eyes.

"I think you're going to at least think about it," Effy stated confidently as she turned her head towards the trees.

Naomi's eyes quickly scanned the tree line, expecting to see an army of pirates, and saw a man holding a very bloodied Cook steady on his feet. Her arms dropped to her side as she tried to keep her knees from buckling under her, but she raised the pistols back up when Captain Stonem turned back to her, not bothering to raise her weapon as she did so, and gave her a domineering smile.

"Cook!" Campbell wheezed, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her.

Emily quickly looked to Naomi and then followed her gaze up to the man who was tied and damaged. She yelped in pain with her sister's cutlass nicked the side of her arm; she jerked herself back into a defensive stance as she roared at her sister. Her next swing knocked the sword out of her sister's hand and Katie cursed as Emily positioned herself between the unarmed girl and her fallen weapon.

"Now stop it Katie!" she pleaded again while gasping for breath. "Just stop it."

"Just fucking kill me already!" the other girl spat. "I'd rather that then you be some fucking…fucking…filthy slag!"

"It's love Kaite…fuck…I love someone. That doesn't make me dirty or worthless!" Emily groaned. "It's better than what you do! You just pretend to love whoever has the most money…does it matter that _all_ of them were men? I'm better than you."

She shifted, turning her attention to the brunette who still had her weapon half raised.

"Now step away!" she bellowed at the wild girl.

Katie tackled her from the side, letting out a roar of anger as she did so; the rapier fell out of her hand and Effy stepped forward to kick it aside before turning to Naomi as the twins struggled in the sand.

"So…what's it going to be?" Captain Stonem asked as she raised the pistol in the air, readying to signal Campbell's surrender.

Before the blonde could respond the sound of cannon fire sounded from the Lament and both captains spun around to see what was happening. The brunette expected to see the Bloody Whore being fired upon, but instead, she saw were two long boats making their way to shore; the Lament was firing upon the naval ship the boats came from. Her ship was just now sailing into view off to the left.

"Well that puts a damper on things…" Stonem mumbled.

"As I remember it…" Campbell stated, "…the Navy wants you dead or alive…am I right?"

"Kill one royal prince and they never let you live it down…" Effy sighed, aiming her gun once again at the blonde. "…I'd say now would be a good time for a truce…pick this up latter?" she said as she grabbed the redhead's arm and began to drag her towards the jungle.

"Don't fucking move!" Naomi yelled as she aimed at the back of the wild girl's head.

Musket fire erupted on the shore and she dropped to the ground, she tossed one of the pistols aside and groped along the sand for Emily's hand.

"We have to go now!" she yelled as she jumped back up and tugged the other girl behind her, making a mad dash for the cave.

***I don't own Skins or Skins Characters* I do...however...own the image I am using for the cover image...so that's a nice change isn't it? LOL  
><strong>

**In other news...see what you make me do? You make me post when I wasn't planning to and now the waiting might have to start back up. But hopefully not for too long.  
><strong>


	19. Making Waves

**As always I don't own Skins or Skins characters. And as always thank you so much for your reviews.  
><strong>

Chapter Nineteen: Making Waves

"Leave him!" Effy bellowed as they ran past the man guarding Cook. "There's no time."

She could feel the girl tugging against her grip as she pulled her up through the dense vegetation. The redhead spit and gasped, obviously having received a mouthful of sand in her struggle with her sister.

"Just a little father; I know a place to hide while they fight it out." The brunette panted. "Don't worry, the navy will recognize your sister; they won't hurt her…problem is they know me and well…me they will hurt…"

Leaves and branches were whipping her face and she couldn't hear the girl behind her trying to argue as they stumbled over vines and roots. Finally, the brunette could see the small outcropping from the mountain that she had taken shelter in years earlier; the bucket she had used to collect the water that dripped from the rocks above was still in place and she scooped up a few handfuls after directing the girl into the makeshift shelter.

"Here…" Effy said, "drink some of this…it will help with the sand."

The redhead didn't move; instead she leaned against the stone wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"Come on Katie…if it wasn't for…you know, the price on my head, this would be the ultimate stroke of luck…" the brunette said as she fished around the bottom of the bucket and came up with a somewhat slimy cup.

The captain wiped it off and scooped up some water, crawling on sore knees to the girl by the wall. "Come on…" she insisted, "…it's just a little set back…in a few hours I'll lead you back down and head back to the longboat another way…"

She brushed back the girl's tangled red hair and dropped the cup. "Well…you're not Katie at all…"

* * *

><p>Captain Campbell guided them into the cave, pressing against the cold wet stone as she caught her breath. The redhead jerked her hand free from the blonde's grasp.<p>

"Emily…" she wheezed, feeling like she was about to break down.

"Don't say her name! Don't you fucking even say her name!" Katie hissed, pummeling the captain's back with weak fists and tired arms.

"The fuck?" Naomi spun around, grabbing the redhead by the wrists.

"Let me go! Let me the fuck go fucking now!" the girl spat as she writhed, trying to free herself from the captain's surprisingly strong grasp.

Panic flashed across Captain Campbell's face as she struggled to keep hold of the wrong redhead. Her mouth dropped open as realization sunk in that Emily was gone, taken by Captain Stonem, if not already hit by misdirected fire. Her grip tightened instinctively and Katherine yelped at the added pressure.

"Let me go the fuck now!" the redhead hissed, sending a swift kick to the blonde's shin.

"Shit!" Naomi exclaimed, letting go, and crouching down slightly to rub her throbbing leg.

"It's over! All this shit is finally over. You lose," she crowed, turning quickly to leave the cave. "I'll let the navy deal with you if I don't come back with my sword first."

"Don't!" the captain shrieked.

"Oh just try and stop me, bitch!" Katie laughed.

The redhead began to walk, but found herself falling; something had tripped her and she threw her hands out to break her fall as she hit the slick ground with a thud. She swore and began to push herself back up; the loud scrape of metal against stone thundered overhead and she reflexively covered her head with her arms. A loud crash echoed down the walls of the cavern as the grate fell into place across the mouth of the cave.

"Well that's just wonderful!" Naomi groaned.

Katherine struggled to regain her footing in the slick mud; she pushed wildly against the bars blocking her path, but they wouldn't budge. She cursed again and shook the grate angrily, letting out a slew of profanity in the process. She reeled around at the sound of Captain Campbell's hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" She screeched.

Naomi panted and gasped for air between peals of uncontrollable laughter, tears streaming down her face as she tried to force herself to stop. She clasped her hands tightly over her mouth, but that only muffled the distressed howling coming from her.

"Stop! Stop it now!" the redhead demanded, giving the blonde a rough kick in the side.

"I can't…oh god I can't…I can't breathe…" the captain grieved, the laughter now dying into sobs that shook her entire body.

"Well you deserve it!" Katie hissed, tempted to kick the girl again, but not able to bring herself to do it.

"Oh god…Emily…it's all gone…everything is gone…" Naomi curled up and rocked back and forth in the fetal position. "…I can't breathe…I don't want to…" she mumbled to herself.

"Yeah…well…" The redhead shifted uneasily; this wasn't what she had expected this to be like.

She had hoped her sister's kidnapper would beg for her life; she had never thought the pirate would be begging for her life to end or calling her sister's name as though her heart had been ripped out.

"Oh fuck it all." Katie sighed as she crouched down next to the blonde, stroking her hair awkwardly.

"Don't," the girl whimpered past the hands covering her face. "Just end it."

"Well, I'm not going to…to…" she could barely bring herself to say the word _kill_ to someone who was curled up like a child. "I'm not going to end it…I want answers…so I'm going to wait here until you are able to give them to me…since I don't have much of a choice anyway…"

* * *

><p>"They're going to kill her…" Emily stammered, her brown eyes glazed over as she stared blindly ahead.<p>

"Possibly…" Effy shrugged.

"…or lock her away for life…" the redhead continued numbly.

"Definitely…" The brunette shrugged again, not bothering to sugar coat it.

"…and it's all my fault…" the girl said as her head dropped to her knees.

"Lost me there…" the pirate said with a hitch in her voice.

"I fucking ruined everything!" Emily wailed as she slammed her fist on the ground. "That fucking letter…why did I think…why didn't I just listen…"

"Ah, well, it wasn't the letter…" Captain Stonem chirped, "if that's any comfort. They never got the letter…that's how we found you."

Emily wailed again and the captain covered her ears; when the crying didn't stop she clamped her hand over the redhead's mouth.

"Sssshhhh…" She urged. "Do you want to lead them right to us?"

Effy couldn't tell exactly what the girl mumbled into her hand, but suspected it was something like _of course I do_. Emily continued to try to scream and struggle and it became apparent that Effy wouldn't be able to keep her quiet forever.

"Ok…ok…if you be ever so quiet love…" The captain groaned. "…I'll help you rescue her…if she's gone in the cave the guards won't be able to find her for quite a while."

Emily stopped; her brown eyes locked on the captain's icy blue eyes—waiting to hear a promise of some kind even if she wasn't sure she could trust it.

"Cross my heart or may I never drink again…" the captain assured, "…and trust me that's worse than death."

The brunette let go of the girl's face and they sat in silence for a while, the hush only broken by the drip of water into the bucket and random sounds from the jungle around them. The redhead trailed her fingers through the sand beneath them, making swirling patterns as they listened for more sounds from the beach. Effy picked at the dirt under her nails as she cast wary glances at her employer's twin. _Employer_, she thought, Katie hadn't been that in a long time, so why did she keep thinking of her that way? The pirate chuckled to herself, causing Emily's head to shoot up.

"What?" the redhead said defensively.

"I should have learned by now never to argue with a seashell…" the wild girl sighed, "but who would have thought that I would end up trying to rescue my ex lover for her new one…which is going to piss the shit out of my…" she stopped herself quickly.

"Your what?" Emily gasped.

"My employer," Effy breezed. "The lady with the money that I suppose I will never get…" she added even though she had long since given up the idea of accepting money from Katherine.

"…ex lover…" The girl breathed in disbelief.

"Oh dear…I suppose you are going to fixate on that now…" The captain sighed unapologetically. "It was a long time ago; don't trouble yourself over it…where are you going…hey now!"

* * *

><p>"That doesn't exactly seem your style…" Naomi ventured, pointing to the trinket around Katie's neck as she finally broke the silence.<p>

In time the other girl had eased the blonde into a sitting position and an hour later she had finally finished crying—though, she wasn't sure if it was by willpower or lack of moisture in her body.

"It's not but…it's growing on me…" Katie answered, trying to hide the pink that was coming to her cheeks. "…so do you think we can talk now without you…ya know…breaking again?"

Captain Campbell leaned her head back against the cold stone in exhaustion. "I suppose so."

"Why?" the redhead asked point blank.

"Why what?" The blonde mumbled.

The girl grumbled as she rolled her eyes. "I know you took her for the money…"

"Book," the captain corrected. "I never asked for money."

"…ok…" the girl continued, a little confused, "…fine…for a book. What I don't understand is…why pull her into this twisted…thing…why couldn't you just get the ransom and let her go?"

"I never meant for this to happen; believe me, it would have been easier," Naomi admitted,."But I didn't pull her into it."

"Right," Katie snorted, "right…"

"It's fine if you don't believe me…but…it's not a thing we can change at this point; it's gone too far," the captain insisted; "If she's happy, then why can't _you_ let her go?"

"Why should I?" the redhead spat. "She already loved me. Why did you have to go confusing her and making her think she loves you?"

"She does love me!" It was Naomi's turn to roll her eyes as she answered. "Even if you think it's _filthy_, your sister was right…it's better than what you do."

"You don't know a bloody thing about it!" the girl defended, "You wouldn't know what it means to be well off and have your entire family name riding on you. For every decision you make to come back on the Fitch name…and she doesn't know either because she's always left it all on me!"

Captain Campbell chuckled a bit; causing Katherine to glare at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing…nothing…" the blonde insisted. "…something just popped into my head out of nowhere…"

"God! I've had it up to here with fucking pirates! You're all the same." Katherine huffed, crossing her arms, her lips sticking out in a pout.

They sat in silence again for a while before the redhead asked another question, "…it is a pirate thing? The chasing girls?"

"What?" the blonde said with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing…never mind," the redhead snapped.

"Oh my god…" Naomi laughed, "…that's Effy for you…"

"Shut up…it's not what you think…" Katie hissed.

"Sounds like it's not what _you_ think…" The captain chuckled.

"How do we get out of here?" the now blushing girl snapped.

"Well we could walk out the…oh yeah…you set off the trap…" Naomi teased. "The incredibly obvious trap set by the great pirate Stoat…that even a blind man could see on a foggy day…not seeing traps must run in your family…guess you're only good at setting them."

"Oh for fucks sake…make sense!" The girl moaned as she rubbed her temples. "Stoat…why does that sound familiar…no don't answer me I don't want to hear any more nonsense today!"

"Ok," Naomi said as she stood up. "So the only way out is going to be through the cave…if there is a way out…but you're going to have to stay close and do everything I say. It's full of traps and I've only managed to make it past of few of them before now. So…assuming we survive them and find an exit…or someone comes to pry this thing loose…we should be ok. Ready?" she added cheerily.

"No…but we don't have a lot of choice now do we?" Katherine answered sourly.

**Hope it's not too cliche I know a lot of you saw it coming that they would be split up; but I really just couldn't pass it up. Really hope you are still enjoying it. **


	20. Dead Man's Chest

**I really appreciate every review I get. It means more than you all know. *I do not own Skins or Skins characters*  
><strong>

**In other news; it's my best friend's 7-year anniversary today: Congrats invisimeg on 7 years with a girl as wonderful as you. Few people are so lucky outside of stories and I wish you two all the best; you are the best friends I have and I love you both.  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty: Dead Man's Chest

"Ok!" Captain Stonem yelled as she stumbled after Emily, "…I'm really going to have to insist you turn around now…for one, we are headed in the wrong direction…which is still better than the right direction I'll admit…and two, I'm not clear on, but you always need to have a two just in case…seriously, stop!"

The redhead continued making her way numbly up the large hill they were climbing.

"…is it the whole sex with Campbell? I'm over it…she's over it…she bloody well stole my ship to make a point of that…so I think you should just move on…" Effy called, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. "Only could we stop moving on so fast…and so very up hill? Ok…I can think of something to take your mind off of it…"

"Just stop following me! Nothing you can say is going to matter…" the girl called back behind her.

"…I've been sleeping with your sister…and I think I'm in love with her...oh, I was never going to admit that…" the wild girl bellowed, her head throbbing from the exertion and lack of alcohol and tobacco.

That stopped Emily in her tracks.

"It's a sad tale I'm afraid…someone should write a book about it sometime…" the brunette slurred almost incoherently as the redhead headed back down to join her.

"You're lying…" Emily said.

"Well of course they'd have to make one of the characters male…who would publish it otherwise…" Effy mused.

"Hey…Capt…Stonem…what's your name again?" the redhead asked.

The girl staggered as she tried to manage a grandiose gesture. "I am the dread pirate captain Stonem! Or Effy….I'm ok with Effy too…"

The captain staggered again and Emily lurched forward to steady her.

"Jesus…you're burning up." The girl gasped.

"No I'm not…" the pirate argued; she reached up and stroked the redhead's face. "You're utterly not quite Katie…"

"Ok, whatever you say, but we should go back now…" Emily soothed.

"Finally!" Effy slurred as she leaned against the other girl.

Emily struggled to guide the brunette back to the shelter while also supporting her most of the way; once they arrived, the captain stretched out on the sandy floor and asked for water, her voice becoming raspy. The redhead scurried over to pick up the cup and let out an involuntary "yuck" as it slipped out of her hand. She crawled over to the bucket and tested it with her fingers; the water just below the surface was thick and slimy. Most of the bucket was filled with some sort of algae along with, if she was not mistaken, tiny moving creatures. She jerked her hand back in disgust and wiped her hand clean on her trousers.

"I think there's something wrong with this water…" Emily said nervously.

"Yeah…there's no alcohol in it…" Effy grumbled as her head lolled to the side, "but it'll do…"

"No, it really won't…" The redhead shook her head.

"Lazy…" The pirate groaned as she rolled over and stretched out to reach the water.

The other girl batted her hand away. "No…it's making you sick."

"You'll say yes eventually…" the wild girl crooned, her eyes wild with thirst.

"Stop, Effy." The redhead huffed.

When the captain wouldn't stop, the girl stood up and kicked the bucket over; it's murky contents bubbling against the sand leaving a an unpleasant sticky ooze across the surface, along with several disgruntled toads – their red eyes squinting as they croaked their frustrations to the world at large.

"Do you see that?" Effy wheezed.

"Yes, I see them," Emily assured her.

"Such pretty birds…" the wild girl murmured, "…but why don't they sing?"

"Those are frogs…" the redhead corrected, giggling a little.

"Such pretty wings…are those real colors? I've never seen them before…" the brunette continued. "…but they should be singing…sing pretties!"

The smile evaporated from the other girl's lips as the wild girl began to hum, her blue eyes darting after some imaginary song birds.

"Effy…" she said as she waved her hand in front of the other girl's face. "…there aren't any birds…can you hear me?" She snapped her fingers trying to catch her attention.

Captain Stonem shrieked and lurched up, covering her face with one arm as the other flailed wildly out in front of her, before falling back and cowering on the ground.

"What? What is it now?" Emily asked shakily, still dodging the pirate's arm that continued to flail from time to time.

"Oh god…Katie…I'm afraid…" she screamed, her blue eyes opening wider than seemed possible as she grabbed at Emily's hand.

The redhead shimmied back a few inches. "I'm not Katie…"

"Don't leave me Katie…don't leave…" the brunette howled. "Oh god, don't leave me here…I'll die…"

"I don't know what to do!" Emily shouted, more at the emptiness around them than at the girl on the ground.

"…that never stopped me…" the captain whimpered.

Emily covered her face in her hands for a few moments as she tried to think of the right thing to do and trying to figure out what was even happening to the other girl. She fumbled through her pockets and pulled out the flask she had brought along in case of emergency nerves; she took a large swig before fastening the cap back into place. The redhead crawled towards the pirate and pulled her head into her lap, stroking her brunette hair the way her sister used to smooth hers after a bad dream.

"Please, Katie…" the feverish girl mumbled as she began to drift off, "please stay…"

"Everything is ok," Emily lied. "I'll stay…"

* * *

><p>The beach was littered with bodies and the sand soaked up the blood thirstily. The naval ship had caught on the reef and was unable to turn about to counter attack; it was dead in the water, but on the shore, the navy had quickly over powered the pirates. Captain Stonem's few surviving crew made a dash for the longboats and were retreating to their ship while Campbell's men continued to struggle with the naval sailors, who by now had run out of ammunitions and were drawing their swords. The remaining pirates were sorely outnumbered until the Bloody Whore began firing cannons towards the beach.<p>

Freddie crawled on his belly, dragging himself along with his badly scared arms, as blood pulsed from the open wound on his leg. He gritted his teeth and tried to shake the shaggy black hair out of his eyes as he pulled himself towards the tree line. The air was thick with screams, curses, the sound of metal against metal, and the sickening sound of the cannonballs crashing down around them. His eyes set on the place where one of the twin's had been dragged off by the wild looking brunette, who had questioned him night after night at the Rowdy Dancer. If he could get out of the line of fire, he could mend his wounds and pursue them.

As he reached the first tufts of long wispy grass, he found his path blocked; the sandy haired boy lay bloody, limp, and still tied up. The dark haired boy did not have the strength left to try to crawl around him. With a disgusted look in his eyes he began to pull him self over the obstacle, willing himself to ignore that it was the dead body of a stranger and steeling himself against the swell of shame that weld up in him at the disrespect being given to the dead.

"Sorry…" he panted through roughly chapped lips.

* * *

><p>"How many more?" Katie asked through chattering teeth.<p>

"I don't know," Naomi reminded her again. "That was the last of the one's I am familiar with."

"Marvelous." The redhead groaned.

"Don't move!" Captain Campbell snapped as the girl shifted uneasily behind her. "Don't move…don't touch the walls…don't take a step unless I say so…"

"Mind if I breathe?" Katie scoffed.

"Yes, but for Emily's sake, I won't ask you to stop," the blonde quipped.

Katherine huffed as they both rolled their eyes.

"I don't understand what she sees in you," the redhead grumbled.

"We're making progress…you finally admit she sees something in me," the captain teased.

The brown eyed girl shifted the torch between her hands, since she couldn't do much more to with her nerves.

"Hold that still," the other girl snapped.

"Hurry up!" Katie snapped back.

"You want to try?" The blonde sighed. "Go ahead."

The redhead muttered under her breath, holding the torch steady as Captain Campbell peered into the darkness. She'd maneuvered them through the obstacles in the smaller part of the cave since they were easier to spot, but now, the roof of the cavern reached higher and the walls widened to the extent that the torch light didn't illuminate the whole room. The floor rippled with water ankle deep where they stood, but impossible to tell how deep it was further out. Yards away was a raised dry patch of ground, a shelf of stone piled high with wood already stacked and ready to be kindled; the fire would easily light the entire grotto, but the captain already knew that getting there could turn disastrous. The first time she had attempted it, one of her crew had drowned; two feet towards the shelf, he had been suddenly yanked bellow the water and never resurfaced. She and her first mate had tried for hours to find him, and eventually Cook had been forced to drag her back to the dry floor of the tunnel. The men refused to go any further after that, making superstitious claims of mermaids and curses. The blonde didn't believe in such nonsense as that, but had relented, realizing her men would not consent to go any further, unwilling to risk loosing more crew.

Before they had begun their way into cave, the captain had been able to fashion on torch and get it lit, giving up the sleeves of her shirt and the bottom portion of he trousers below the knee, and had found long metal rods long enough to use for probing ahead of them in the dark. Goosebumps prickled her bare skin as she eased further into the water, the torchlight scattering across the water as it was disturbed, and tapped her rod cautiously in front of her before each step.

"Just stay directly behind me. Go slow and keep the fire high." the blonde instructed.

Katie whimpered a little as the water came further up her legs causing her to shiver.

Naomi let out a somewhat apologetic sigh as she inched forward into deeper water. The murky liquid was now at her waist and she realized, with a quick look back, that they had passed the point where the crew member had been lost; she struggled to remember his name, but her mind came up blank. A few feet along, the water was becoming shallow again, resting just below her hips, and she probed the bottom more quickly with the makeshift cane. The redhead behind her let out shaky gasps from the penetrating cold of the pool and her arms shook, causing the torchlight to jostle.

"Do you want me to take the torch for a while?" the captain offered, turning slightly and reaching her hand out.

"I can hold it; it's just so damned cold down here," Katie insisted, afraid to give up the light source.

"At least you have all your clothes," the blonde pointed out.

The redhead squinted her eyes into a glare, suddenly feeling that she was being called weak or a wimp; she shifted the torch to her other hand and held it higher, forcing herself to keep that arm steady, but it was clear she was becoming exhausted.

"Come on,. The captain sighed. "You don't have to prove anything; no sense wearing yourself out."

"Do I look like I'm having trouble with it?" Katie huffed.

"Yes...you do. You look tired and cold and shaky and if you end up dropping that we're done for," the blonde answered.

"Well I'm not going to drop it!" the redhead snapped. "And as if I would feel like I need to prove anything to you!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and let out a small grunt as she continued forward, looking back often to keep an eye on the other girl. She tapped the rod along the bottom and suddenly it jerked, cutting her hand a little as it whizzed under the water. Katherine shrieked as the water rolled and churned in a line wall. They froze in place as the sound of metal clattering echoed through the cave; the blonde grabbed the torch from her and held it higher, trying to determine where the sound had originated from and pried the second rod from the now shaking girl's hand.

"Stay right here! Do not move…" She ordered. "…Katie…" she added a little softer. "Don't move ok? I will be right back, but…if something…you know…just go back exactly the way we came and wait for someone to find you."

The redhead grabbed her arm so tight it caused the captain to yelp. "No fucking way you are leaving me here."

"I can see the other rod against the wall. I'm just going to get it back," Naomi explained, pulling herself free.

"Leave me the torch." the other girl pleaded.

"I have to be able to see don't I?" the captain snapped.

"Well, you'll need a free hand to get it back won't you?" Katie replied, cocking her eyebrow the way Effy did sometimes.

"Fine…just keep it held high." The blonde groaned.

"I won't need to. I'm coming with you," the redhead stated.

"No, you aren't," Naomi yelled.

"Yes, I am," Katie said, her chin stuck out in determination.

"You're just like your sister…sometimes…" the captain muttered as she began to make her way to the wall.

They made it safely to the wall of the cavern and Naomi handed the rod back to Katie; the rod she had lost was pressed tightly to the wall and she had to feel her way along the metal to find an opening to get a better grip on it. Only an inch of the rod was out of water, the rest was submerged and lay across a deep recess in the stone pool. The rope that had snared it was looped around its middle and it took most of the blonde's strength to pull it back even a few inches. She reached into her soaked boot and withdrew her knife, cutting the thick cord, and retrieving the rod. She studied the knot above water and realized that the pool had been trapped with little more than common snares, much like the ones used to catch small animals in the woods, which had been worked to catch ones ankle and drag them down below the water in the natural dips of the cavern floor. She shuddered; it would not have been a merciful way to die. The rope was slick and greasy, obviously having been soaked in some manner of oil or possibly even animal fat to waterproof it; she tossed it back into the water and rested the base of the rod against the bottom once again.

"I have to hand it to him…your great-great-grandfather had a brilliant, if not dangerous mind." Captain Campbell grimaced.

"My what?" Katie asked.

**Hope the chapter was enjoyable. Also, today is my birthday - I thought about waiting till the exact time to post...but I can't wait 9 more hours. LOL I was barely able to wait for midnight. Well...now that I have this up I'm off to update my profile and wait for my love to get back from work.  
><strong>


	21. A Whale of a Tale to Tell

**Invisimeg was kind enough to take a break and edit a few chapters for me so this version should be much better. A big big thanks to her for looking it over! At least most of you got a chance to bask in my ineptness for a moment or two and experience the alternate universe that is me without a beta reader. :) *I don't own Skins or Skins characters***

Chapter Twenty One: A Whale of a Tale to Tell

The sun was setting and Effy had been asleep for a long time; her head rested on Emily's lap, the redhead still stroking her hair absentmindedly as she watched shadows crawl towards their shelter. The cut on her arm had crusted over and didn't look too severe, though it still throbbed and ached a little bit; her whole body ached after everything that had happened that day. Emily gently cradled the sleeping girl's head as she moved it off of her lap and onto the jacket she had folded up to make a pillow. They would need a fire for the night, not only for warmth; the delirious pirate had rambled about all kinds of terrible creatures she was seeing in her fit. In the light of day, the redhead knew they were figments of the girl's fever addled mind, but as darkness began to fall, she had begun to wonder what real creatures might be lurking on the island. Her legs protested as she unfolded them and forced herself to stand to collect dry wood from around the stone overhanging, piled them up, and fought with her flint and tender to make them catch fire. The brunette stirred as she coaxed the flames to life with slow and extremely cautious breaths.

"Bloody fuck…" Captain Stonem moaned, "…am I dead?"

"I don't think so," Emily whispered.

The girl offered her the cup she had scrubbed with the jacket that was now a pillow and rinsed with some of the alcohol from her flask before propping it against the rock where the bucked had been collecting water before. There wasn't much, but it was clean and enough to cool the captain's throat and take some of the edge from her thirst.

"Thank you…" Effy said, rubbing her temples. "How many days?"

"Excuse me?" the redhead asked.

"How many days was I out?" the captain clarified.

"It's just been a few hours," the girl answered, "I'm not sure how many…but quite a few."

"That's impossible…" the brunette uttered in confusion. "It…whatever that was…it felt like weeks…" She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to shake away the memories of dark and terrifying monsters.

"I don't know what to tell you…it wasn't," she apologized. "How are you feeling now?"

"Hungry…thirsty…in desperate need of a drink and a smoke…" Captain Stonem answered, "but other than that, I feel fairly well myself again."

They stared at the fire for a few moments and listened to the buzz insects and the rustle of foliage out in the jungle.

"Did I hurt you?" Effy finally asked, not taking her eyes off of the fire.

Emily laughed a little despite herself. "…No…you didn't hurt me."

The captain turned to look at the Fitch girl, a wary expression on her face. "What did I do then?"

"You just…called me Katie a lot…and tried to kiss me a few times…between fits…" The redhead shrugged.

"Oh…" The brunette shrugged back. "…did you like it?" she added teasingly as she regained her composure.

"No…" Emily snapped. "…but you seemed to certainly enjoy trying…" she added equally as teasingly.

"I was delirious…" Effy faltered a little. "…and you two look alike if you hadn't noticed…whatever it was that was playing with my mind like a puppet, it's only natural I would latch on to any familiar face."

"So you're saying…trying to kiss me has nothing to do with you…perhaps…being in love with my sister?" she asked, her brown eyes locking with the pirate's.

"Wouldn't know what you're talking about," she insisted, her blue eyes darting back to the fire.

"You know…in your sleep you were quite…detailed about it…" Emily said, her nose wrinkling a little at the memory. "Quite a bit more than I ever wanted to know about Katie actually…"

Captain Stonem could sense that the jig was up; she crawled painfully to the opposite side of the fire and leaned against the rock wall.

"In that case…how does it compare?" the wild girl asked.

"How does what compare?" the girl asked as she shook out the jacked and put it back on.

"Your sister's sexual prowess to yours?" Effy sighed, trying to turn the tables and at least have the other girl feeling awkward as well.

"You would have to ask Naomi," Emily answered stiffly.

"Ah…so you're more worried about how you compare to me…" the brunette crooned, "…you should be…I'm quite good."

The redhead blushed and turned her back to the fire.

"Sorry." Captain Stonem sighed. "Being a bitch is just in my nature I guess…but I shouldn't have said that…I'd probably be dead if it weren't for you."

"Yeah," Emily muttered, "…being a complete idiot is apparently just in my nature…"

"Pay no mind to the things I say; I never do before saying them," the captain apologized. "It was me."

"What?" the redhead asked, turning her head slightly.

"If you were wondering…she left me because of me…me and my roving ways…" Effy continued. "Too many women in too many ports; of course she was going to run into one of them eventually…unfortunate that she had to run into one that I was on top of at the time…but there you have it. She caught me, we fought, she left…it honestly never occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to smooth it over when I got her alone. If you haven't noticed, I have a bit of an ego, but I never did get her alone…I strolled down to the dock to find my ship gone."

Emily listened, her back still turned on the brunette, and imagined what it must have been like for Naomi; she suddenly understood why there were so many walls up around her captain's heart, why she needed to be in control, and worse—how painful it must have been to suddenly realize that she had been keeping secrets from her, even if it was just a plan that was meant to help. Her heart ached for her lover and tears trickled from her brown eyes as she wondered if the blonde was even still alive.

"I was furious…she just left me there with nothing, over a piece of ass that didn't even mean anything…you never take a captain's ship and you do not deface it by removing the figurehead…especially not from the very person who taught you everything you know…and she had the audacity to be outdoing me in business…so obviously…mortal enemies…" Captain Stonem continued. "I never even took the time to see that it was my fault."

"You deserved worse," The redhead said. "…but I can't say I have done any better."

"Don't tell me you've been chasing the lasses too?" Shock rang in the brunette's voice.

"No! What? Never!" she spun around, her face reddening. "I just…I kept a secret from her…I tried to take control of something I didn't even fully understand and it's led to this. I should have just trusted her…I should have just been satisfied and not tried to make things more perfect than they already were because now I have destroyed it all."

Her anger was fading and tears were taking over as she placed her head on her knees and finally gave in, letting her loud sobs shake her entire body. Effy shifted uncomfortably against the wall as she watched Katie's sister do what she herself had never allowed—take responsibility for her actions. The brunette sighed and crawled over to sit next to her again. The redhead jumped when the captain patted her back clumsily.

"You'll get over it…or learn to live with it…" the pirate attempted to sooth. "…you really will…"

More muffled sobs shook the girl and she tried to shrug off the pirate's arm.

"It's not even over yet," Effy stated. "Why don't you wait until we have actually failed before we do this?"

When that failed to compose the girl, Captain Stonem began shaking her roughly.

"Let me go. Just let go of me," Emily yelled, pushing the other girl back roughly. "Just get away from me, okay!"

The wild girl backed off and crossed her arms. "I need you to compose yourself, because I'm going to need your help to find them."

"If they are alive and if we were able to actually find them, you mean," the redhead spat.

"Exactly," the brunette said confidently. "In case you forgot…I…" She struggled with her words. "I love your sister…and even though she doesn't love me…I have to find her and I have to know she is okay."

* * *

><p>Cook groaned and tried to move under the sudden weight on his chest; Freddie jerked and cursed at the sudden movement from the man he had assumed was dead. He cursed more as he pulled himself forward, trying to quickly remove himself from on top of the other boy, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. The sandy haired boy continued to squirm on the ground, his efforts causing more blood to seep from the places where his arms and legs were tied, and Freddie struggled to move his injured leg so that he could retrieve his knife. He cut the boy's legs free and allowed himself to fall on his side so that he could reach to slice at the binds around the boy's wrists that were pinned behind his back.<p>

As soon as his arms were freed he yanked the gag out of his mouth; a flurry of curses poured from his mouth, along with a few trickles of blood and saliva, every word he had wanted to yell at his captives was flooding out. The scraggly blonde collapsed on his back in the grass, his voice nearly gone from all the screaming, and gasped for air as he rubbed his wrists.

"Excuse me…" Freddie groaned as he pushed himself back up. "…don't feel obligated or anything just because I saved your life…but could you simply shut the fuck up and give me a hand here?"

* * *

><p>"It's not true," Katie stated coldly.<p>

Captain Campbell was lighting the fire with their torch; they had lost the guiding rod several times, but they had finally made it to safety on the stone shelf. The redhead had argued with every detail of the story about her ancestor and the blonde didn't see much point in arguing anymore.

"Then don't worry about it," she said.

"Emily didn't believe all these lies did she?" Katherine huffed.

"Well she is a little more open to suggestion…and reason…and facts…" The captain laughed.

Katie huffed again as she took the torch back from the captain. "Where to from here?"

"I don't know…" Captain Campbell sighed.

With the large cavern now lit, she could see several places where the cave branched out in tunnels. Two of the tunnels had figures etched around their entrances; the blonde squinted as she tried to make out what was chiseled into the stone. One seemed to be weasels carrying skulls in their mouths; the other simply had a swan etched over the opening.

"Emily was right…we needed that journal…" She flinched as she said her lover's name, a twinge of pain throbbing in her chest.

"Just pick one." Katie yawned.

Naomi rolled her eyes at the redhead's suggestion. "Let's just rest while I figure out what to do…perhaps something that won't get us killed."

"You're the Stoat expert…I thought you knew everything about him." The other girl laughed.

The captain scratched her head and gave out a little gasp; the cut on her hand was still bleeding and she grumbled as she crawled to the edge rinse the blood out of her hair. She wiped her hand against her shirt and began unbuttoning the last few buttons, making ready to give up more clothing in order to bandage the wound.

"Stop…" Katie sighed. "…use one of my sleeves…I suppose." The redhead turned her back and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Don't look."

"Ugh," Naomi exclaimed, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Well, I don't know what might set you off and have you grabbing all over me. It's not like my body is any different than hers," The other girl pointed out, watching the blonde over her shoulder as she tore off both sleeves and quickly slipped the shirt back on. "Here."

"Please, there's a world of difference between the two of you," the captain said as she took them from her. "It'd be like ogling my sister."

Katie stretched out on the cold stone and tried to get comfortable, with little luck; she tossed and turned trying to find some way to lay without every inch of her aching.

"I'm never going to get any sleep down here," she whined.

"Then help me figure out what the etches mean." Naomi shrugged, sitting not too far from where her head rested.

"How would I know anything about that?" Katie inquired.

"I don't know…think…do you remember any of the stories your father used to tell you?" the captain asked.

"She told you about that?" The redhead pouted, slightly hurt; those stories were special—something only shared in their family.

"Without the journal…it's the only information that might be useful." The blonde shrugged again.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I don't even remember much from them," Katie confessed. "I know one pretty well, but I can't think of how it would be useful."

"Well, let's hear it…we have plenty of time…" Naomi encouraged.

"I don't think it will help…but fine." The brown eyed girl sighed. "The Pirate Stoat had but one weakness—his heart—for in it was a powerful love for only one woman, in all the women, on all the continents he sailed to…don't laugh at me this is how it's told…" she snapped.

"Ok…" Captain Campbell said as she put on a serious face. "…continue."

"His heart belonged to only one, and she would have nothing to do with him; her eyes never cast his way, her lips never spoke his name. For she was a beauty and fair and her family was powerful and rich and she had no need nor time for one lowly and depraved as he," Katherine continued, adding edge to the words. "But long for her his heart always would, and wherever he, sailed his heart would ache and pine. His deeds grew blacker and his treasures grew from them, but the glitter of gold would pale in comparison to the memory of her. All he did and every which way he went was in vain hope of someday returning a man with the power and substance to woo her. When the seas would roll, and storms would crash about the ship, when all would seem utterly lost, his men would hear him sing of her, for he did not know they could hear about the ruckus and thunder. He would bellow out hymns of his love, of the woman he called his white bird, his lovely…ugh." She grunted. "I can't remember anymore; all I can think are seagulls, but that's not right…his pigeon…his dove…it has to be dove…"

"His swan…" Naomi shouted, jumping up.

"That's it…his lovely swan, and the men would weep for the beauty and longing in his voice…what?" the redhead asked, sitting up. "Oh…right…"

**Hope it was enjoyable, should be much more readable now at least :) Reviews are always welcome.**


	22. Blow the Man Down

**Today was my first day at what might be a super new job...so being in a good mood and very exhausted from 2 hours of sleep (which contained horrible nightmares about said first day at job) (which didn't come true) (which makes today all the more super awesome) I thought I would post up this chapter for you to read and enjoy (hopefully). *I do not own Skins or Skins characters*  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty Two: Blow the Man Down

"Well gimps, you're a pretty sight!" Cook groaned as he rolled over to face the injured man who had cut him loose. "Do I know you?"

"No," Freddie answered, leaning forward to put pressure on the gushing wound in his leg.

"It's all gone to hell here hasn't it?" the sandy haired boy stated with a nod back to the beach. "Looks like you've been thought hell before though…you sure we haven't met?"

"We've never been properly introduced," the dark haired man answered. "I think we've been in the same places at the same time. Now can you help me?"

Mr. Cook sat up and looked around nervously, searching for any sign of Naomi or Emily, sending up a sinners prayer that he wouldn't see their bodies crumpled against the sand. Freddie winced in pain as he positioned his leg; he looked to the scraggy pirate in front of him and followed his gaze down the shore.

"They aren't there; I don't know which ones you are looking for, but they both headed up this way before the worst of it started," the dark haired man assured him. "So they are alive."

The blonde man shot him a grateful look. "Well let's get you taken care of then."

He managed to get his legs under him and stand up, reveling in both the pain and pleasure of finally moving his limbs again. Cook walked around and stuck his arms under Freddie's shoulders and began to drag him back, finally resting him against the trunk of a tree, and returned to the grass to collect the ropes he had been cut free of. He searched the ground for something to make a splint with and came back with a couple pieces of driftwood. He pulled off his shirt, placed it long ways under the injured leg, and offered a relatively clean section of rope to the dark haired boy, who paced it between his teeth as the scraggy man straightened the damaged leg. His dark blue eyes locked with the other boy's for a moment and Freddie nodded; there was a sickening crunch as Cook forced the bone back into place. The injured man's dark brown eye's rolled back in his head for a moment as he began to pass out; the pirate wrapped the wound and tied the splints in place before striking him hard across the face.

"Oi! No time for sleeping now mate!" the blonde yelled. "So that's it…we're even, yeah?"

"Not quite yet…" Freddie panted. "Stonem went that way…" He groaned, nodding his head to the left. "Campbell…that…" He pointed right. "I guess that makes up for me letting them take you back at port…"

"Right-o…" Cook said, stooping down to pick up the other man's knife. "…I'll bring it back…" he promised as he rushed off into the jungle.

* * *

><p>"Fuck its cold." Katie gasped as she stepped back into the water.<p>

"Careful, use the pole." Captain Campbell reminded.

"I have it…I'm not stupid you know…" The redhead huffed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The blonde laughed nervously as she began probing the water once again.

"So what happens when we find this wondrous treasure? We're still locked in here," the girl asked.

"Then we look for another way out," the captain answered.

"If there was another way out…wouldn't you have found when…oh I don't know. When you were trying to find a safer way in?" Katie questioned.

They were only a few feet into the tunnel marked with a swan and the walls were becoming narrow; Naomi spun around, frustration warming her face, and stared down the redhead.

"Then we'll hope that enough of my men survive and come looking for us," she spat.

"You don't have all the answers and you know it, so don't fucking yell at me for pointing it out!" the redhead said.

Captain Campbell smacked the stone wall of the tunnel with her bandaged hand and yelled, "Jesus…I just want to get out of here and away from you! You couldn't just leave us alone!"

"You stole my sister!" Katherine yelled back. "You took her and you turned her against me and turned her into a…"

"…a what? A fucking what?" The blonde sneered. "Now that we're on the subject, let's talk about you and Stonem…"

"I don't have to explain anything to someone like you!" she yelled back, her face turning red as she locked eyes defiantly with the captain. "You're nothing and no body; you're just a filthy, thieving, useless slag! My poor sister is just stupid enough to fall for you out of pity! She was always a bit off, everyone knew it; I had to work so hard just to push her to be normal, so that someday she might snap out of it and actually be something…"

Captain Campbell had heard enough; her palm smacked hard across the redheads face, the sound of the slap reverberated against the rocks walls.

"She is something! She's everything! She's perfect…" the blonde bellowed, "…and if your entire bloody family is too thick to see that then I don't want to have anything to do with your so called high class!"

The captain made a grab for the torch and Katie took several steps back.

"Hand it over…" Naomi growled.

Katherine shook her head wildly, suddenly terrified the captain would leave her there alone in the dark, her face still stinging and tears threatening to come.

"I said give me the torch," the blonde snapped, grabbing the base just above the other girl's hand.

They struggled, neither of them willing to let go; Katie dropped the rod and grasped the torch with her other hand. She pulled back hard and the next thing she knew she was under water, she broke the surface of the icy pool gasping and screaming, thinking for a moment that she had stepped into one of the snares. She heard splashing sounds ahead of her and then Naomi's coarse curses as she came up out of the water as well. They both flailed for a moment as their eyes began to adjust in the darkness; the captain had managed to keep hold of her rod while underwater and steadied herself against it as she stood back up.

"Katie…" she called, putting her hand out in front of her.

"I'm here…I can't move…I don't have my rod…" the girl whimpered an answer.

"Whose fault is that?" Naomi sighed as she felt her way forward in the direction of the other girl's voice.

"I can see light…" Katie said.

"It must be from the bonfire," the captain mused. "At least we will be able to find our way back."

The blonde's hand grazed the redhead's arm and Katie latched on tightly, pulling herself close, shivering in the dark. "I thought you might just leave me here…"

"Tempting…but no…Emily loves you…if you deserve it or not…so I can't leave you in here to die…" Captain Campbell explained. "So guess we have more in common than we thought."

Emily's sister whimpered as the girl with the rod guided them forward, toward the light. When they passed through the natural archway, it wasn't the room they were expecting; there was no bright bonfire, just a beam of natural light shining down from an opening far above them. They gasped as they gazed at a large pile of crates and barrels on a sandy mound against the opposite wall.

"How did you never find that?" Katie asked, pointing at the small hole in the ceiling.

"I wasn't looking for an entrance on the mountain…" Naomi laughed. "It's too small to climb through…even if we could reach it…"

"You really love her…" The redhead sighed.

Naomi turned her head back down and met the other girl's gaze. "More than anything."

Katherine Fitch sighed as she shrugged. "Fine…let's grab some treasure and get you back to her then."

* * *

><p>Emily followed close behind Captain Stonem as they made their way through the jungle; there were loud crashes coming from the direction of the beach and they both knew the ships were firing their cannons. The redhead wondered how badly damaged the Lament would be by time it came into view. She was still sniffling back tears as the crept through the dense foliage.<p>

The wild girl stopped and stuck out her arm to stop the other girl as well.

"What?" Emily whispered.

"Ssshhh…hear that?" Effy asked.

"I don't hear anything…" she answered, straining her ears for any out of place sound.

Then she heard it—rushing footsteps, crashing towards them. Captain Stonem crouched down and pulled her pistol out of its holster, aiming it in front of her at the sound of the running. When the man burst into sight, she squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened; she swore and shook the gun as he bared down on her with his knife held high.

"Cook! Stop!" Emily screamed.

His head shot up at the sound of her husky voice, utter confusion written across his face, as he stared at the redhead. Captain Stonem took the opportunity to kick him squarely in the chest, knocking him back a few steps.

"Effy!" The redhead screamed again. "No!"

Cook swung with the small blade and the brunette dodged; his other arm came around and hit her hard in the jaw.

"Stop it!" the girl shrieked. "Fuck…just stop it!"

The pirate aimed, bellowed, and lunged for the scraggly man, who sidestepped and caught her around the waist; he swung her around and pinned her against his chest, holding the blade against her throat.

"Cook…Cook…please don't…please…" Emily begged, her hands held out towards him.

"Why? Look what she's done!" Cook seethed. "She's been trying to kill us…you want her to take you away now?"

"Cook…it's different now…we need her…" the redhead continued to plead. "Shit, Cook, what happened to you?"

"She happened to me, didn't she; her and her crew…and your sister…but at least that I had it coming…" the sandy haired man answered.

"Come now Cookie…don't hold a grudge…" Captain Stonem purred as she pressed back against him. "Alls forgiven…I'm on your side now…"

"Oh right!" he spat in her ear, not taking his eyes off Emily. "Don't know what pretty lies she's fed you…but she's a black heart…she'll gut us the minute our backs are turned, Ems…"

"No she won't…" the girl insisted.

"And why's that?" Cook questioned, tightening his grip on the brunette, and applying a little more pressure with the blade of the knife when he felt her squirm against him.

"Because Naomi has my sister," she answered, unaware of how confusing that would sound.

Effy gave her a cold glare and the redhead shrugged at her and made a face that meant _oh that's what you are afraid of right now _and rolled her eyes.

"She's in love with my sister," Emily added, for explanation.

"Tattle tale…" the brunette grumbled. "…I'll never confess anything to you on the brink of death again…"

"Ah…" the blonde man said uncertainly. "Really? Christ, that's a shame…"

He withdrew the blade and pushed the wild girl away from him; Effy turned, a cocky smile playing across her face, and was met with another swift punch from the shirtless pirate.

"Ah well then…as you say Effy…all's forgiven." He beamed.

"Cook!" Emily gasped, giving him a hateful look.

"Aw…Ems…look at me…they mussed all my pretty face up…" He chuckled, faking an apologetic look.

"I'm fine…he hits like a girl anyway…" Captain Stonem moaned as she rubbed her jaw, her eyes watering a little but no tears falling.

"Oi! It's a fucking girl what broke my bloody nose…" the blonde protested, "…has your sister always had a temper like that?"

"Yes," both girls answered.

* * *

><p>Freddie stared down the beach; the Bloody Whore was still firing its cannons, despite the fact that there was no one left alive to fire upon any longer. All the men he had sailed with for the past few months were gone. In truth, the men who had been placed under his command had resented him; they were professional naval sailors and he was some merchant's pet crewman who was only there, in their opinion, to molly coddle some runaway once she was found. They had argued, sneered, and second guessed him at ever turn, but as he gazed at the destruction in front of him, he mourned their loss deeply, guilt swelling over him for every man and every family whose house was a little more empty now. He counted himself lucky that there was only his sister to mourn him if he didn't return, taking comfort in the fact that she had a family and was well cared for. He considered that if the few pirates left on the shore ignored him, or didn't realize he was still alive, he might at least see Katie and Emily—he may yet have a chance to know if they were alive and unharmed. Maybe he would have the chance to tell Miss Katherine Veronique Fitch that the little boy from the stables had never really gotten over her. Nothing would come of it, but at least it would be closure. The ship had ceased firing and longboats were being lowered; he closed his dark eyes, knowing he wouldn't be suffering the pain of guilt or wounds for much longer, and waited for them to reach the island and find him.<p>

**Once again I was going to wait longer to post but today just seems to be a good day and I wanted to test my luck out here. LOL All reviews are welcome and make me happy.  
><strong>


	23. Crow's Nest

***I don't own Skins or Skins characters* I really appreciate the reviews you all have been leaving. A lot of you are giving me really insightful reviews and they have been very helpful to my writing process. I'm hoping my new job doesn't slow me down in updating. I don't think it will once I get used to the hours and stop being so exhausted all the time.  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty Three: Crow's Nest

Captain Stonem led the way out of the jungle - mostly because Mr. Cook didn't trust her enough to have his back to her. The shoreline was littered with bodies and craters from the cannonballs but the ships no longer fired upon each other; she began to ease her way along the tree line, hoping to avoid any stray fighters and remain out of sight, as she steered them towards the cave.

"Just a moment." Cook said, causing the already tense brunette to jump. "I need to check on my new mate."

"We can count bodies later…" the captain whispered, her eyes darting around to see if they had been heard or spotted.

"Awe he won't hurt you." The scraggly man laughed. "Don't be such a scaredy."

With that Cook turned and made his way towards the beach with Emily not far behind; Effy stared after them for a moment before tossing her head and following slowly behind.

"Hello Gimps!" The blonde cheered, "…brought this back for you."

The redhead turned her head quickly away at the sight of the boy's swollen and bloodied leg, taking a quick sip from her flask, and stood shaking for a moment.

"Well that was thoughtful of you…did you have any luck?" Freddie asked, too tired to turn his head.

"Freddie?" Emily gasped.

"Emily…" the dark haired boy sighed, forcing himself to turn with a painful grunt.

The redhead rounded the tree quickly and crouched down next to his good leg. Captain Stonem shot Cook a wary look and leaned herself against the back of the tree.

"God Freddie," she cried, "your leg…your arms…"

"I'm fine," he lied, "and you're really ok..."

"You're not fine." Emily pointed out, "We've never been good at lying to each other but that has to be the worst one you've ever tried to pull off."

"Don't worry about me." Freddie insisted. "I sent word to your father before we set out after your sister…he should be here soon…it will all be ok…"

"See, it wasn't your fault at all." Effy finally spoke, not moving from her spot behind the tree, "We should get moving if what he says is right."

"I can't just leave him like this." Emily said.

"If we hurry then we can find them and be back, quick as you please, but if more ships are on there way that doesn't give you and Campbell much time." The brunette pointed out.

Cook stood quietly, for once, as he took in the exchange; he could see more crew coming in from the Bloody Whore and that made him uneasy. If Captain Stonem was going to double cross them then the odds were stacking quickly in her favor once again.

"What is she talking about?" The dark haired boy asked.

"…It's complicated," the redhead evaded, "Here…there's not much left but I think you need it…" she added, handing him the flask.

"We're all going to need some of that…" Cook said, pointed out to the longboat that was halfway to shore.

"Will he be safe?" Emily demanded.

The wild girl didn't answer.

"Effy…will they hurt him? Should we wait?" The girl demanded again.

"I don't know." The captain admitted.

"Then someone has to stay with him." The redhead insisted.

Captain Stonem quickly looked to Cook who immediately shook his head.

"Well someone has to." The brunette moaned.

"Well that'll be you." The blonde boy pointed out. "Crazy can watch Gimps since it's her crew coming to finish us off."

Effy shifted uncomfortably, her eyes cutting a hole through Campbell's first mate, until Emily stood back up and made her way over to her. The redhead took her hand softly and her brown eyes were pleading, finally the captain sighed and nodded her head before pulling her hand freed and leaning back against the tree – her arms crossed unhappily.

"I hope she breaks your nose again." The captain muttered as Cook gave her a cocky smile.

"You're just afraid red's gonna finish what the two of us started at the bar." He shot at her as he instinctively dodged an attack that never came.

"Just hurry." Effy sighed, turning her eyes towards the beach.

* * *

><p>Captain Campbell grunted as she used the rod to pry open one of the crates; Katie sat on top of a barrel as she peered up at the tiny hole in the cave's roof, trying to understand how so much light could come through such a tiny opening.<p>

"You could always help…" the blonde commented, "…what are you day dreaming about?"

"Sea shells." Katie answered absentmindedly with a small sigh.

The lid of the box finally came loose and the captain rummaged through the contents and sighed.

"Well…on to the next." Naomi sighed.

"What is it?" The redhead asked as she slid down from the barrel.

"Just papers." The blonde answered as she moved on to the next crate.

Katie began to leaf through the contents of the open box; the top few layers were badly damaged by water but some of the sheets below them were unharmed. Most of them seemed to be letters and charts but as she continued rummaging she came across a handful of drawings, all of them with the same subject – a woman. Katherine gasped; the woman looked just like her, or more accurately, like her great-great-grandmother. This was almost exactly like the portrait that hung in their room over the fireplace; except this was a charcoal drawing instead of an elaborate oil painting. The only other difference was the necklace around the woman's neck; only a string of pearls in the charcoal where in the painting at home it was an elaborate necklace fashioned with a strange looping symbol incrusted with jewels.

Naomi plucked the drawing out of the redhead's hands and looked at it before holding it up next to Katie's face.

"It's a remarkable resemblance." The blonde said, a little teasingly. "Though the necklace isn't right."

The other girl shrugged; turning her attention back to the crate and sifting through some more drawings, she finally found one that wasn't of her identical ancestor. This one was in ink and was the same looping symbol; it was less a drawing and more a design for a necklace, Katherine had helped her mother with orders and templates such as these before whenever they went to France.

"What is this? Does it mean something?" The redhead asked, surprised that she had never asked her family before.

Captain Stonem squinted through the dusty light from her place back at the other box she was working on.

"That's Fitch's Luck." Naomi answered laughingly. "I would think you would know all about that…though maybe not…"

"Well I don't so what is it?" Katie asked again.

"The story is that Stoat wanted to change his life…his fate…everything," the blonde explained, "and before his last conquest he sought the help of a powerful soothsayer who gave him a new name and that symbol. He was warned that he would have to give up everything to get what he wanted…that he would have to die for the life he wanted and to earn his new name."

"Fitch…" The redhead stated.

The captain nodded and then shrugged, "Probably just a coincidence that it worked out like that in the end… at least sort of."

"It wouldn't be so bad if they would just speak plainly," Katie sighed, her mind flying back to the things Pandora had said.

"They don't really exist." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes.

Katherine shrugged; she'd decided to call a truce at this point, what was the point in arguing any longer, there was no sense in complicating things more now. She picked up a satchel from behind one of the barrels and stuffed some of the pitchers into it.

"Hey!" The redhead called. "You're wasting your time with that."

"I can't afford to leave empty handed." The captain called back. She groaned when Katie began to giggle. "What?"

"Try the bags." Katie continued to laugh.

The captain rolled her blue eyes; the bags wouldn't have anything worth taking because anything valuable would be better protected than that. She continued to strain against the rod and felt the lid pop, letting out a sigh of relief as she pushed the top of the crate away with the rod. The redhead jumped as the box lurched forward, propelled by the motion of a large spring in its base, a knife stuck through a slab of wood shot forward out of the box. Naomi stumbled backwards even though she was already out of the path of the blade, which quickly sprang backwards again, bobbing up and down like a demented jack-in-the-box. Captain Campbell's heart thundered out of her chest and she sat down on the sand to catch her breath.

"Here." Emily's sister said quietly, setting another satchel down beside the captain. "Will this be enough?"

The girl squatted down in front of the blonde and opened both sacks, which were nearly brimming with jewel's and coins, she shook the captain a little and gave her a small encouraging smile. Naomi lurched forward and knocked her over with an over exuberant hug.

"Sorry." The captain apologized as she stood up, offering the other girl help up as well.

"For making a move on me?" Katie teased as she accepted the help and dusted herself off. "So can we go now?"

"Yeah…" Naomi wheezed as she retrieved the rod and began to make her way into the cold water again.

The redhead stayed close behind her as they made their way back into the dark tunnel; for a moment it seemed as though they went blind as the stone hallway weaved but then the warm light of the fire began to soften the blackness around them. In the cavern the fire had died down greatly but there were still flickers of flame in parts of the bonfire. The captain steered them along the wall and back to the dry path; many of the traps they had come through she had managed to disable and the uphill incline would be much easier now. The blonde felt safely assured they could make their way to the entrance without a torch but she still moved slowly and kept a tight grip on Katherine's hand as they made their way in the dark. Captain Campbell froze at the sound of echoing voices coming from the cave opening; she shushed the other girl as she strained to listen for any familiar voice. Suddenly she released the redhead's hand and broke into a run.

"Emily!" Naomi called before she reached the grate.

Emily let out a squeal of joy as she shook the bars that wouldn't budge; instead she reached a desperate hand through the grate, the blonde grabbed her hand and panted as she came to a stop.

"You're alright! I was so…I was afraid…" the captain tried to manage through her heavy breathing.

"I'm ok too…" Cook added, only half joking.

"Cook." The blonde sighed, giving him an apologetic look, flinching a little at the angry wounds that stood out on his arms and face. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have sent you…I almost got you killed…"

Tears were threatening to spill once again from the girl's blue eyes.

"Aw Naomikins, don't start that now…" the shaggy man said quickly, "It's not that bad…honest. I'm fine."

Tears were already spilling from Emily's eyes, leaving trails down her flushed cheeks, and Naomi turned her attention back to her. The blonde stepped closer to the metal bars and slid her hand through to wipe away some of the tears.

"I thought I'd lost you…" the redhead sniffled. "I was afraid I'd never see you again…"

Captain Campbell pulled the crying girl closer to the grate and angled her head to give her a passionate, if not a slightly awkward, kiss thought the slats.

"I'll have to get used to that I suppose…" Katie sighed, standing several feet back from the entrance.

"Oh! Katie…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to just…I just…" Naomi stammered a little as she turned back around, her cheeks burning a little.

"No…that's fine…I guess I understand." The redhead sighed again, "Not to be rude…" she added, "but do you think I could talk to my sister now that you're…uh…done…"

"Katie…" Emily gasped, her brown eyes going wide as her sister's words sank in.

"It's fine Emily…really…I'm over it." Katherine snapped, a little sharper than she meant to. "Really." She tried more calmly.

"I'm so sorry Katie…I'm so glad you're alright…and…" the softer twin said huskily.

"And you're glad I didn't kill your girlfriend. I know." Her sister finished.

"…I've missed you…so much." The girl outside the cave continued, ignoring the interruption.

Katherine was taken aback; their fight on the beach had felt like such a betrayal, the look in her sister's eyes had been nothing but rage – she hadn't expected her to miss her or worry about her. The stronger twin had assumed that the other girl had written her off long ago when she fell for Naomi.

"…I…me too…" Katie said, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come now, "I know I can be a bitch…I just…I came all this way to find you, to rescue you, and then you didn't want me anymore…it just made me so fucking angry that you picked her over me…I'm your sister…but…" she continued, casting a small smile in the captain's direction, "we've had some time to talk…obviously…"

"And fight…" Naomi giggled.

"Yeah…and fight…and I get it now…she loves you…I mean really loves you for who you are…which I guess I didn't always show you…so…I'm sorry." She finally finished.

Emily was quiet for a moment as she looked at the grins being passed between the captain and her sister. Then she reached her hand back trough the grate and waved her sister over to take her hand.

"When I was scared…and I was…a lot of times…I always thought of you…" Emily began, she spoke quickly when she saw a glimmer of hurt in her sisters eyes, "because, well, I would think…what would Katie do? How would she handle this? Because really…you're the strongest person I know…so don't worry about being a bitch sometimes…because in many ways you did help keep me alive."

Now the tears were escaping Katherine's eyes and she squeezed her sister's hand before letting go and backing away.

"I'm not always so strong you know." Katie sighed.

She bit her lip to keep from asking about Captain Stonem; the sight of Cook seemed like proof enough that she was gone. After what her sister had just said she was determined not to break down.

"So how about getting us out then?" The trapped redhead quipped, turning her brown eyes to the scraggily blonde man who had been making fake gagging gestures. "Or are you just going to stand there being a prat?"

"You could ask nicely, red." Cook sneered.

"I could but I doubt it's worth the trouble." She shot back.

"How are we going to get this open?" Captain Campbell asked.

"We tried pulling it loose...it won't budge thought." Emily stated.

"We'll have to pry it up...if it's not down too deep in the ground…but we'd need the crew well…" The scraggily man said with a shake of the head, "…to be honest I don't even know how many of them made it…"

"We could dig…if we had the tools…" Naomi suggested, "but it would take a while…"

"Um…" Katie mumbled.

"I could have a go with that rod you have over here…" Cook offered, pointing out a spot where there was a tiny gap already between the rock and the grate, "…maybe pry it back enough for you to squeeze through…"

"It's worth a try…but I don't know Cook, you look pretty beat as it is…" the captain pointed out.

"What? Don't think I have it in me?" He joked back, flexing his muscles for effect, but even the effort of that caused him to wince a little.

"We could climb." Katie yelled over them. "See?"

They followed her eyes to the top of the bars to a gap at the top of the cave entrance that was left uncovered. None of them had thought to look up, they had all focused on the bars and the ground the whole time, and they all kicked themselves silently for not thinking of it sooner. Katherine shuddered a little, she had always been a little afraid of heights and now her only option was to climb, and looked to her sister – probably the only person in the world that knew it.

"It'll be ok." Emily smiled, trying to sound assuring.

Captain Campbell sighed and took the other satchel from the redhead's shoulder; giving her a lopsided smile as she braced her foot on one of the horizontal bars and began the climb. The grate shifted for a moment as it sunk almost an inch further into the ground and the two on outside the cave grabbed the metal to hold it steadier. The blonde smiled confidently as she continued making her way up the cage; it was more difficult at the top where the roof of the entrance made it hard to maneuver the bags and her body as she tried to keep hold of the bars but she eventually managed it after dropping the bags down to Emily before squeezing her body over the top. The captain made her way down quickly and dropped to the ground with a sigh of relief.

"It's not so bad." She promised.

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she took her first few steps up; thankfully the grate didn't move with the other three holding it firmly in place and she finally felt able to open her eyes to watch for the ceiling. After some groans and curses at the top she was quickly making her way back down. She gasped when the grating suddenly shook, her eyes closing as she froze in place and pressed close to the metal. Cook let out a loud laugh and her brown eyes snapped back open and locked on him.

"You deserved it!" The man teased, receiving a hit from both women next to him, "Oi! She did! Look at my nose…that was all her…tell 'em red…"

"Wanker." Katherine muttered as she finished climbing down.

The still shaking redhead help up a fist and the shirtless boy flinched and fell back, laughing despite himself, he threw up his hands in mock surrender.

"All right…all right…untwist your knickers…" Cook chuckled, "Ems call your sister off…"

"I don't know…" Emily teased, "…what makes you think she'd listen to me?"

"That's what I thought," Katie said, giving him a superior look as she stepped past him, "now quit shitting your britches and just leave me alone."

"We have to move fast…" Cook said as he stood back up, keeping his distance from the angry twin. "Their father is on his way."

"What?" Both redheads gasped.

"How do you know that?" Naomi asked.

"I made a new friend." The blonde man said, "Let's go, he can explain it. Maybe give us a lil' old clue of how much time we have."

The first mate began walking back towards the tree line with the other women close behind. Emily held the captains hand as they followed him; she reached forward and grabbed Katie's hand quickly and pulled her back gently.

"Katie…" she whispered, "its Freddie."

Katherine stopped looked at her sister in confusion. "What's Freddie? Who's Freddie?"

Emily rolled her eyes and let go of the captain's hand; waving her ahead of them.

"You know Freddie who…listen, I need to warn you…he's pretty badly hurt…I don't know…I…" the girl whispered hoarsely, "…I don't know if he will make it…"

"What is he doing here?" Katie said sharply.

"I don't know exactly…he said he followed you here…he must have been looking for me…" Her sister sighed.

"or me…" the other girl added shakily.

"I just…didn't want you to see him without warning…the way I did." Emily said with a trimmer in her husky voice.

Katherine put her arm around her sister's shoulder as they followed behind the two blondes.

**Once again, thanks for reading! And I know most of you already know but if you are enjoying my story you should check out Inisimeg because her's are even better.  
><strong>


	24. Washed Ashore

***I don't own Skins or Skins characters*  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty Four: Washed Ashore

The captain and her first mate waited for the sisters to catch up before making their way around the last bend. Freddie was still reclined against the tree, barely visible from where they stood, and Captain Stonem was still leaning against the other side. Her men were working on the shore digging graves and gathering the bodies for burial. Cook whispered into his captain's ear, bringing her up to speed on the truce, and trying not to alert her to their presence just yet. The brunette watched over her shoulder and didn't seem to see or hear them as they watched her.

Katie broke into a run, the sound of her rushed footsteps causing Effy to turn her head towards them. Before she could even react the redhead had her in a firm embrace; she pulled the brunette's face close to her and locked her in a wild kiss. The pirate captain didn't struggle, she simply wrapped the other girl in an equally tight hug and returned the kisses softly.

"I was so worried…when I saw Cook I was sure that meant…" Katie panted between kisses, "I don't care what we said…I love you! I don't care if you hate that…I LOVE YOU."

Emily stood back, her jaw gaping open, as she took in the scene; Naomi let out a knowing laugh as she patted her on the back.

"I'm not crazy about it either but you can't pick your in-laws now can you?" The blonde observed.

Cook burst out in howls as her began clapping, the same way he had when he had walked in on his captain and the redhead before, which caused Katie to groan and take a small step back from Effy. She immediately noticed the angry bruise on the brunette's face and her eyes shot to the scraggly blonde who was now approaching them boldly.

"Aw don't stop now! It was getting pretty good there." He called as he came closer.

He didn't have time to duck the punch that Katherine threw, catching him once again in the nose, and a crunching sound came from both his face and her knuckles as blood began to drip once again from his face. It was Captain Stonem's turn to howl out a laugh as she clapped for her redheaded defender.

Captain Campbell instinctively reached for her gun despite the fact that by now the water would have damaged it beyond repair; Emily quickly grabbed her hand away from the holster. Naomi rolled her eyes and shrugged as she and instead stepped in between Katie and her first mate.

"You did kind of ask for that one Cook…" the blonde sighed, "…if we have a truce then this has to stop."

"I'm done." Katie said proudly as she turned back to the brunette. "I love you…" she stated nervously.

"Obviously…" Effy chided, "…so…so do I….Love you I mean." She added a little uncomfortably.

"I knew it." The redhead lied, giving her a genuine smile.

"So…" Freddie rasped from his spot on the ground, "just to be clear…I could have stayed at home? Since everyone seems to be fine…"

"Oh god! Freddie!" Katherine gasped as she looked at him. "What happened to you?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," the dark haired boy lied, "don't worry about it Kat…Miss Katherine Ver…"

"Katie…just Katie." The girl interrupted. "God you look terrible!"

"You've looked better yourself you know…" He sighed, "…that's a lie…you've never been so beautiful in your whole life…"

"Ssshhh…" she soothed as she ran her fingers over the scars on his arm, "What do we do?" She asked, looking up at Captain Stonem.

"Cookie did a fair job patching him." Effy stated. "Some water and rest is the best we can do for him until he heals up."

The wild girl turned her attention to the others; stifling a laugh as she looked at Cook's face.

"My men know that we are in truce…you don't have to worry about your crew except to let them know to do the same." She locked eyes with Captain Campbell. "Any luck this time?"

The blonde instinctively tightened her grip on the straps of the satchels over her shoulder and the brunette's eyebrows arched; indicating that she knew very well that she had finally found the treasure.

"Not in the mood to share?" She taunted, not breaking eye contact with other captain.

"You can have it." Naomi shocked everyone by declaring.

The blonde dropped the sacks on the ground and took Emily by the hand. "You can have every bit of it if that's what it takes to get us out of here safely."

"Naomi…your mother…" Emily breathed before her lover squeezed her hand tightly, indicating she should be quiet.

"Gina?" Effy questioned, her eyebrow shooting up again.

"It's none of your concern…do we have a deal?" Captain Campbell hissed through clenched teeth.

The brunette turned her eyes to the redhead next to the captain; studying her for a moment and reading all the information she needed on the girl's tormented looking face. Gina had, before, been like a mother to her – a better mother than the one that gave birth to her had been if the truth was told. The wild girl could remember moments when she had felt truly secure and accepted in the kitchen of The Orange Pony. The woman probably hated her now; but there was no way she would take money from Captain Campbell's mother when there was clearly something direly wrong.

"No." Captain Stonem chirped. "What would I need it for anyway? Apparently I'm marrying up."

Naomi's jaw dropped as the brunette sauntered away from her, leaving the bags behind, and placed a light kiss on Katie's head before heading down the shore to join her crew.

"What's the catch?" Captain Campbell called after her.

"You really ought to take one of the boats and clue your men into our arrangement before they open fire. We might even need to share some of your supplies…a meal would be nice." The wild brunette called back.

* * *

><p>Hours later the two crews were begrudgingly working together to finish burying the last of the day's fallen. Mr. Thomas said a prayer he remembered from when he was a very young child.<p>

"May your next lives hold fewer hardships." He added an adage he had learned from his former lover.

The crews sat together and choked down a quickly prepared meal. Mr. Cook had taken it upon himself to set up a makeshift shelter for Freddie and helped him eat his meal before adjusting him on a crudely made palate. Emily built a small fire outside the small lean to and they sat nearby, both couples curled up together, and enjoyed the company and sound of waves crashing as the tide changed. The scraggly blonde man fidgeted uncomfortably in his spot between the two sets of lovers and the injured man met his gaze and gave him a sympathetic shrug. An impish smile spread across the still shirtless man's face and the dark haired man shook his head quickly as though to say _you've been punched enough for one day haven't you_ but it was too late.

"So…ladies…" Cook said, "you don't have to be shy on my account…"

He was met with a chorus of _shut up Cook_ and a barrage of glares from the women around the fire; but as of yet was physically unharmed.

"C'mon it's not asking too much…we're bored and lonely out here…and badly injured…least you could do was entertain us a little…" he continued, a wicked grin taking over his face as he gestured to Freddie. "…do it for him if not me…just look at the poor guy."

"Then you two should give it a try…if you're so desperate for_ company_." Effy suggested as Naomi pelted Cook with a handful of pebbles.

Everyone was giggling with the exception of Katie and the boys; her eyes boring into the blonde boy from her place against the brunette's side. Freddie groaned as he tried to prop himself up on an elbow. Cook quickly made his way over and helped him up - despite the other boy's reluctance to let him help.

"Seems you can't wait to get started." Katherine hissed, her eye's still locked on the scraggly man, shooting daggers into his back.

The other girl's erupted with laughter as the first mate began making lewd movements over the injured boy and Freddie continued to groan and attempt to bat him away with his least tired arm. The angry redhead was about to loose it when Mr. Thomas came to join them; patting her on the shoulder as he whispered in Captain Stonem's ear that he needed a word with her. The brunette stood up reluctantly and followed him along the tree line for a few feet.

"I am sorry to bother you." Thomas began, "but I feel I must speak to you…" his voice trailed off a little.

"I know it's strange but I do think the truce is going to hold…I don't see any reason this whole feud can't be over now." The captain assured him.

"It's not that…it's…" her first mate struggled, "I believe it is time for me…to leave…I feel that…"

"You're ready to go back to her." She finished for him.

He nodded silently. "I'm sorry…I don't like the idea of leaving you but…"

"It's time." Effy said with a bittersweet smile. "Panda will be very happy. She's been waiting a long time."

Mr. Thomas joined them at the fire and they all settled into pleasant, if not slightly awkward at times, conversation until they finally split off to sleep. Emily suggested they take the longboat to the Lament for privacy but in the end they were so tired that they settled for a secluded spot outside the cave; Effy lead Katie back to the shelter where she and the girl's sister had taken shelter. She had been reluctant at first but warmed up to the idea after Effy's first mate had promised to keep the other first mate far away from them. It was obvious that Cook was in no shape to fight Thomas at this point, especially in his now intoxicated state, and when they left he lay contentedly snoring next to the fire. Despite each couple's best efforts they fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>The next day the beach buzzed with action as the crews began trying to determine what their orders were and where their captains had disappeared to. The first mates gave out whatever tasks they could think of to keep the men busy and distracted; Freddie's presence made the pirates uneasy, they'd rubbed elbows with the navy many times but never played host to any of them, and they were distrusting of him and his uniform.<p>

"I wish they would finish already…don't know how much longer I can keep the boys in line." Cook commented.

"I don't know how long I can keep you in line." Thomas commented back.

The shaggy haired man gave him a look that said _who, me_ and began to laugh as he sent a few men back to the ship for more food. He walked back over to Freddie and offered him a flask of water; the dark haired boy already seemed better after food and rest and he no longer struggled to sit up and drink by himself.

"They don't like me much do they?" He observed with a nod towards the beach.

"They're jealous of your pretty jacket." Cook laughed. "Don't worry about it, the twins like you so the captains won't let anything happen."

"At least now I know it's not me…" the boy said, brushing his overgrown hair out of his eyes.

"Well I lied a little there mate…it's not just the jacket…but they won't mess with me so they can't mess with you." The blonde man assured him.

"Wasn't talking about that…" Freddie sighed.

The scraggly man gave him a knowing look and shrugged.

"We should move him onto one of the ships." Thomas said as he joined them in the shade. "Out of sight out of mind perhaps."

"No!" The dark haired boy said, "…I want to be here when they get back, I want to know what's happening."

"Cook, cook, cook, cookie…" A shrill call came from the beach as JJ flapped excitedly towards them.

"Hey JJ!" Cook's face lit up as the bird landed on his shoulder. "The girl's treat you right while I was gone."

"Give us a show…give us a show…" The parrot bobbed his head up and down excitedly.

The blonde laughed as he turned back to his new friend, "This is JJ, my best mate, JJ this is Freddie."

"Freds," The brightly colored bird twittered as he began nibbling at his owner's hair.

Freddie found himself smiling as the parrot continued to squawk and lavish attention on Cook. He held out a small pinch of bread from the meal he had been working on and the bird quickly fluttered down to take it from him; flapping and bobbling his head as he passed around in front of the new acquaintance.

Captain Stonem and Katherine emerged from the jungle looking quite refreshed and joined the group at the shelter. The redhead gave the shirtless man a warning glare before he could say anything; he read her face as _there's no one here to protect you now so keep your mouth shut _and for once kept quiet.

"Where's Campbell?" The captain asked, making it all the more difficult for Cook not to make a comment.

"Haven't seen them yet?" Her first mate answered quickly, a poorly hidden grin on his face.

"You too?" Katie groaned. "What about you Freddie? Daydreaming about it too?" She added defensively.

"The thought never crossed my mind." He chuckled.

JJ watched her suspiciously from the ground; she suddenly felt like the bird was accusing her of being an imposter and she huffed as she sat and tried to stare the bird down for a moment before giving up and looking out at the ocean.

Nearly an hour later Emily and Captain Campbell joined the group; still flushed from their time together.

"Ems, Ems, Ems." JJ chatter excitedly, casting another disdainful look at Katie before flapping his way up to Cook's shoulder again.

Emily smiled warmly as she leaned comfortably against Naomi.

"So…a plan?" Captain Campbell asked.

The group shifted uncomfortably while they waited for someone to speak first.

"We should move out fast," Effy spoke first, "before the navy gets here, I'm in no hurry to die now."

"We should take separate courses, decrease the chance of being spotted." Naomi agreed. "Where should we meet up afterwards?"

There was something comforting in working civilly with their former enemies; a natural flow as they began to work out a plan together and let their old grudges go.

"That's not enough." Katherine said, interrupting their planning. "It's our father…he's never going to stop looking for us."

"She's right." Emily agreed.

"Well then what do you think we should do? We can't just wait here. We'll be outnumbered." Captain Campbell stated.

"And killed." Captain Stonem added.

The sisters looked at each other, unsure of what to say, they knew they couldn't stay here but they also knew that their father would have the navy hunting them down until they were returned home. The group remained quiet until Freddie broke the silence.

"Leave me here." He said.

They all stared at him for a moment; the twins shaking their heads no while the captains and first mates considered what he had said.

"Mr. Fitch will be here soon…three days at the most…" the dark haired boy continued, "I can tell him my ship hit the reef after firing upon your ships…they can think all three ships went down…he won't look for your if he thinks you're dead."

Emily's stomach flipped at the thought of her father standing on the beach, heartbreak taking him to his knees, as he realized they were gone forever. Instinctively she sank to the ground herself as she came to terms with the pain of never seeing him again. Katherine remained standing, her chin stuck out, as she held back tears; she refused to let them escape.

"We can't do that to him." She fumed.

"I don't see any other way." Mr. Thomas finally sighed.

"It's not fair!" Katie shouted.

"Life's not always fair…" Naomi soothed as she squatted down next to Emily. "Ems…it really might be the only way…"

"I can't do that to him." The still standing girl insisted, her brown eyes pleading with Effy's.

Captain Stonem looked away for a while before pulling her into a soft embrace, which the girl resisted, and whispering in her ear, "You don't have to come with me…I'll understand…you can stay here with him and go home with your father…"

"I…" Katherine stammered in the brunette's ear, "…but I don't…"

She buried her face in the girl's wild hair as she began to shake; realizing this was the moment she would have to choose. The redhead closed her eyes and tried to imagine her life back home, a life without the wild captain, pampered and simple – and utterly pointless.

"I'm not staying here," she finally whimpered, "…I'll do it. If it's what you really want."

"It's not about want." Effy said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Well it's a little about want…but it's mostly about survival."

"You should go now." Freddie sighed. "The sooner the better."

"Will you even make it on your own? Have you even thought of that?" Emily finally spoke again. "How can we just leave you here?"

"I'll stay." Cook said suddenly. "Keep an eye on you until they get here…you wouldn't let them haul me in would you?"

"How could they? You saved my life. I'd say that makes you reformed…" the injured man said.

"All settled then." The blonde man shrugged.

"I'll have the men bring you some supplies." Captain Campbell promised. "We can scrape by until we make port."

They finished making their plans quickly and the beach became busy once again as the crews made ready. When the last two boats were ready to board the twins embraced to say goodbye; they stayed locked in the hug for a long time, as though they were afraid they would never see each other again despite the plan, and finally they let go – both their faces wet with sweat and tears. The two men left behind watched as the ships maneuvered through the dangerous unseen obstacles of the reef and quickly disappeared from sight.

**Hope it was good, I know there will be some errors in there, but once invisimeg gets back from vacation the chapters will be edited again. :) I realize this is a side character heavy chapter...so please bear with it...  
><strong>


	25. Drift Wood

***I do not own Skins or Skins characters* Hopefully this chapter is better than the last. This one contains some xXx so fair warning to avoid the marked areas if you are avoiding explicit content.  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty Five: Drift Wood

Katherine stood shakily at the wheel; the last time she had steered the ship it had ended with a nasty scar on her forehead but the captain and first mate had insisted she learn how to direct the vessel. Effy stood behind her; her hands gripping the handles below the ones the redhead clung to nervously.

"Don't be so scared," the brunette whispered in her ear, "we've got you."

The redhead closed her eyes and leaned back against the captain; for a moment she felt like she might understand what the wild girl felt about the ship, it was more than just a vessel, it was home and while it wasn't much to look at she was beginning to understand its unique personality. Unlike before the wheel seemed to guide the ship effortlessly; though it was possible that was because she had some help this time. After a few days of sailing the air was once again blowing sharp and cold and the warmth of the brunette's body was a welcome comfort.

"If you're going to steer you'll have to keep your eyes open." Effy laughed.

"I never said I wanted to steer." Katie groaned, still keeping her eyes closed. "I don't even need to know how."

"You do at the moment." The captain said, her voice pitching suddenly, "We're going to crash!"

Her brown eye's snapped open and she jerked the wheel sharply; her eyes scanning the open water ahead as she tried to determine what direction she needed to head. The wild girl behind her was laughing hysterically.

"Bitch!" Katie hissed, letting go of the wheel and trying to climb free from Captain Stonem's arms.

The brunette was still giggling and wrapped the girl up in her deceptively strong arms as Mr. Thomas took the wheel and steered them back on track. The redhead continued to struggle as she managed to turn around to face the captain.

"I hate you." She growled. "That was not funny."

"You know it was." Effy teased back, "And I know you love me. You'll get over it."

Katherine tried to look serious as she continued to argue with the brunette; who simply answered her sharp words with a soft kiss.

"Fine, I love you," the girl conceded, "but that doesn't mean I can't hate you too sometimes."

"It was funny." The captain insisted.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," Katie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, why do I need to learn how to do this?"

Captain Stonem didn't answer; instead she began pulling the girl down the stairs with her and into their room. Truth be told the redhead had been enjoying it until the captain had done that; but her fear of the ocean wasn't fully gone, she didn't know if it would ever be. The brunette seemed to have a natural ease with it but Katherine couldn't see past the horror of the possibility of sinking into the endless dark of the waters below them. She'd never even learned to swim; the thought of the cold water that seemed to have no bottom and she began to shiver just at the thought of it.

"What are you thinking about?" Effy asked.

"Sea shells…" Katie answered with the well known code for _none of your business_.

The brunette pouted but didn't push the subject; there were plenty of things she hoped to never have to talk about as well. The redhead still looked tense and that worried her; her confidence ebbing for a moment as she wondered – was she having second thoughts? Captain Stonem was so used to rushing headlong into disaster that she hadn't given Pandora's warning much of a second thought when the end was simply failure. What if failure or death wasn't what she had meant at all? What if it was a worse fate than that? The brunette shook her head – willing the unwanted thoughts away and gave the girl a seductive smile.

**xXx**

Effy wrapped herself around the redhead and pulled her down to the bed; Katie trembled a little, her mind still lost in the feeling of sinking, and the brunette gently traced the scar on the other girl's forehead before placing a feather light kiss on the jagged mark. The captain pulled the girl up a little and began to unbutton the girl's shirt as her lips focused their attention on the brown eyed girl's mouth. Katie's breath was hitching as she helped the brunette slide her arms free of the top and the wild girl threw it aside with an eager sigh. Effy traced her lips along the redhead's jaw line and down to her neck where she could feel the girl's pulse quicken; she tugged the laces of the corset teasingly - kissing a smile into her lover's neck as she heard the first pleading moan escape her. Katherine wrapped her legs around the brunette and drug her lower body roughly against the captain's thigh as she gripped the back of her shirt for more support. The dark haired girl left the corset intact as she leaned the girl back down on the bed and lightly grazed the already exposed portion of the breasts with her nails. The redhead moaned, an impatient demand, as she arched her body against the girl's leg again. Effy purred as she slowly loosened the laces and allowed the girl's chest to fall free; her tongue traced small circles around the girl's nipple and her free hand was pulling the fabric of the skirt up, the lace trimming tickling Katie's thigh and sending her heart racing all the faster as ever inch of her began to tingle. Her hands were in the other girl's wild hair now and they trembled with every new touch and flick of the captain's tongue.

"Ouch!" Captain Stonem giggled when the girl tugged too roughly at her dark mane, "…gentle with me love."

_Less gentle with me_, Katie thought but couldn't manage to say through her haze of ecstasy; try as she might her mouth wouldn't form words and all that came out was animalistic sounds of pleasure. Effy's icy blue orbs locked with her dark brown eyes as she slid her fingers into place; once again the brunette let out a small yelp as the girl's hands gripped her hair in urgent delight. The redhead let out a small murmur of apology and slid her hands back down to the pirate's shirt, not trusting her self control as the rhythmic caress of the pirate's hand brought on more desperate waves of rapture through her body. Her breath was coming so fast that Katie thought she might suffocate and she didn't realize she was crying until she had finished and Captain Stonem had turned away – perching herself on the opposite edge of the bed.

"Effy?" Katie said as she crawled over to the girl and tried to place a soft kiss on the back of the girl's neck.

The brunette scooted farther down the edge of the bed without looking at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The redhead asked, reaching out to push some of the captain's wild hair aside.

"You're crying…I don't know what I did…" Effy whimpered a little, her voice trailing off, "…I ruin everything I touch."

"Don't be stupid." Katie laughed, wrapping herself around the brunette before she had a chance to move again. "You didn't do anything wrong…you've never cried…you know…um…"

"No over anything good." The captain said shakily.

"Then I'm just going to have to get better at it." The redhead crooned into the other girl's ear.

**xXx**

* * *

><p>The witch's island came into view nearly a week later and once again Mr. Thomas was rowing them in a long boat to the shore; instead of a small box of treasure there was a large sack of the first mate's belongings tucked towards the back. Katherine could see well hidden distress on Captain Stonem's face and she wondered if Thomas had noticed it as well; but from the look on his face he was in no condition to detect the sadness in the brunette's face as she tried to play happy for him. The man's body language was a curious mix of excitement and fear, though the captain had assured him that he would be happily welcomed by his former lover, he obviously had worries of his own.<p>

When they reached the shore Pandora was already pacing just outside the cave as Cassie held a lantern absentmindedly just inside the entrance; she broke into a run when she spotted the boat, her lopsided bun bouncing with every step. Thomas was out of the tiny vessel quickly and swimming the final yard to the shore. Katherine took Effy's hand and gave her a warm smile; the sight of the two embracing in the knee deep water where they met brought a bright smile to the captain's face and she began laughing as the blonde girl faltered in the water, the witch's enthusiasm nearly taking them both under.

"How'd she even know?" Katie asked.

"She drinks tea every morning." Effy shrugged.

The newly reunited couple was no longer on the beach when the women pulled the ship onto the sand and the captain tossed the man's pack over her shoulder. Cassie was dancing circles in the mouth of the cave when they reached her.

"It's so lovely isn't it?" She sang wispily as she continued her spinning. "Love is so lovely…the cave is singing with it…listen…"

The redhead couldn't help but laugh and the brunette gave the blonde a warm smile; Katie nearly doubled over when the captain joined the witch's dainty dance - dropping the bag from her shoulders and spinning lightly in the sand.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Katherine asked without thinking.

"What?" Cassie asked with a vacant glace as she continued in her circles.

"Won't you feel lonely?" The redhead continued, already feeling a bit bad for pointing it out that the blonde would be alone on the island with a new couple.

"Oh…wow…" the thin blonde breathed, looking to Effy in confusion, "…I don't see how…more friends is lovely…" she seemed to be completely oblivious to Katie's concern as she waited for the issue to be explained.

Captain Stonem pulled the redhead into the dance and spun her quickly; sending the brown eyed girl staggering a little but giggling none the less.

"She means once we've left." The brunette lied, giving her girlfriend a meaningful look.

"Right…wow…" Cassie giggled as she finally stopped spinning, her arms continued to sway at her sides. "That's every so kind of you to worry…but the house will be warmer now without the cold pouring from Panda's heart…it'll be lovely really…it already is."

The girl leaned down the pick up Mr. Thomas's things but Captain Stonem beat her to them.

"I'll carry them," Effy insisted, "Do you think I'll get a chance to tell him goodbye?"

Cassie retrieved the lantern and twittered with laughter as she began to skip through the tunnel; sending the light bouncing across the damp walls as the two women followed slowly behind her. The brunette had gone quiet again; she'd come to rely on her first mate in many ways and his new happiness still struck her as bittersweet. Beyond that she needed answers and she was unsure if Pandora would be able to give them to her but she wasn't going to be able to leave without some sort of assurance from the witch – a cosmic promise that the girl next to her would remain _hers_, she wanted to be able to allow herself to trust that fate would smile on this one bright spot in her life. The wild girl took a shaky breath and wished she could trade ever ounce of her uncanny luck or one small guarantee of security. She could feel Katie's eyes on her and forced a smile as she lifted the girl's hand to her lips.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Ef…" Pandora sighed nervously, "…it's risky…"<p>

"I always have been…" Captain Stonem insisted, "…I need this…"

"Does she know?" The blonde bobbed her head towards the door, her lopsided bun coming loose once again.

"Does she have to?" Effy asked, a wary look on her face.

"Of course…stupid…I can't do that kind of thing without her…you being all…" Panda stopped herself quickly.

"We being all what Panda?" The brunette whispered.

The witch shook her head wildly and covered her ears for a moment; an action the captain had grown used to over the years she had been on the ship together. Thomas had never gotten used to these moments, Effy cast a quick glance out the window to be sure he didn't see it now, he always seemed to feel that he should be able to help the blonde when the forces inside her seemed to fight to be heard. In time the girl was still again and she placed her hands back on the table, her face a little flushed, as she took a deep breath.

"Don't ask." Her soft eyes pleaded as she whispered, "it's a matter of faith…"

"And what of us that don't have that…" the captain sighed as she tilted her chair back.

"THEN FAKE SOME." The voice erupted from the witch, causing Effy to nearly topple over.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Pandora panted from the table.

The door slammed open and Thomas was at the witch's side in moments, shooting an angry look at the brunette, and was comforting her. Panda laughed and tried to assure him that she was ok.

"It's ok…honest Thomas…it's not Effy's fault." She soothed.

He gave the wild girl an apologetic smile, though his eyes clearly indicated that whatever had been going on was over now, and the captain stood up with her hands in the air.

"It's all fine…I'll just…go think outside." Captain Stonem chuckled, making an over dramatic backward step for the door.

"Honest Thomas…I'm fine…you'll get used to it again I promise." The blonde smiled, as she fished through the box in front of her. "Don't leave without this Ef…" she called tossing something to the pirate who caught it and stared down at the item in her palm.

The brunette smiled and shrugged as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"What's that?" Katie asked, pouting a little when the girl stuffed her hand into her pocket instead of showing her.

The redhead was about to torture the captain a little for not showing her; but there was a look in the brunette's eyes that was only familiar to her and she grew suddenly worried. What had happened inside the shack?

"Hey…" the girl soothed as she slid her arm around the pirate's waist, "What are you thinking about?"

Effy fingered the cold metal ring in her pocket, her heart giving a little lurch as she choked out the words, "..sea shells…"

"Fine." Katherine huffed as she drew her arm away.

The redhead felt Captain Stonem grab her hand but she didn't look at her; the sky was pink but inside the hollow mountain everything was dark except for the light from the little hut and a few candles strewn about the ground. Cassie let out a musical sigh and breezed into the small cabin and leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

"Katie…" Effy sighed but the girl didn't look at her as she continued, "…I've never known what I'm doing…I've never thought…I just do…my whole life…the people I should have loved I hated…or acted like I hated…treated horribly…but things have always turned out fine…life has been decidedly unfair in my favor."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine sighed.

"I want to be better…and I don't know if I ever will be…but I could try…actually try and not pretend…I think…" the wild girl continued faster and Katie felt her arm being pulled down slightly.

The redhead looked back at the girl and couldn't see her at first; Captain Stonem was kneeling on the ground beside her and Katherine's jaw dropped open.

"Effy…what?" She stammered, squinting down at her. "Are you ok?"

"I could be…if you'd stay with me…I could actually love…and not just play at it," the brunette was shaking violently as she fumbled to get the ring free from her pocket, she couldn't seem to think clearly as she held it up to the girl clumsily, "if you could do the same…if you think you could really feel it…then I could too."

Katherine was frozen for a moment; her heart beating so loudly that she wasn't sure she had heard the other girl correctly. Her eyes focused on the ring being held out to her and knowing she had seen that design somewhere before, Fitch's Luck, that was the patter set in gold and pearls. Effy was already beginning to withdraw the ring, tears escaping the corners of her eyes, as she took in Katie's expression. Something clicked in the redheads mind and her free hand shot out to stop the other girl's hand.

"Yes! Yes!" She babbled, dropping down on the ground next to the captain. "Yes."

"Lovely…ever so lovely…" Cassie cheered from the shack. "Oh wow…"

**Hope you all enjoyed this Keffy installment. Leave a review if you enjoyed it or even if you hated it. My beta reader is still on vacation in England, so I hope it was still readable.  
><strong>


	26. Wind in the Sails

***I don't own Skins or Skins characters* Also once again watch for the xXx if you want to avoid explicit content. As you might have noticed I am getting a little slower with the updates. I am trying to keep up with it but on top of work I'm feeling kind of.. ehe ...on the writing side.  
><strong>

Chapter Twenty Six: Wind in the Sails

"She's very lucky you got here in time." The doctor said gravely as Captain Campbell counted out the money from the coin purse and handed it over to him. "Kieran tried to talk sense to her but she refused to let him buy the remedy for her, only for the children…"

"That's Gina." Emily said with a sigh.

"And she will be alright now?" Naomi asked.

"I'll need to administer more treatments." The man explained. "She let the illness advance rather far."

The blonde girl began to fish through the coin purse again before the man waved the money away. "You've already paid for all the treatments my dear."

"Can we see her?" The redhead asked, wrapping a warm arm about the captain.

"Keep it short," he said with a nod, "we don't' want to exhaust her."

"Are you ready?" Emily asked.

Naomi swallowed hard and nodded her head; the doctor stepped out of their way and motioned them into the room – closing the door quietly behind them. Gina breathed heavily on the bed but the rise and fall of her chest was shallow and the blue eyed girl buried her face in the other girl's red hair.

"Naomi, love," her mother wheezed from the bed, "don't' worry dear I'm perfectly fine."

Captain Campbell rolled her eyes and approached the bed. "Why didn't you just take the medicine before?" She snapped.

Gina coughed and reached out to pat her daughter's hand. "There was time…the children didn't have any other way to get it."

The blonde girl laughed despite her tears; it was hard to be angry with the sick woman who's heart went out to every lost cause that wandered by. She took her mother's hand and squeezed it firmly, opting to say nothing since her only instinct was to scold the woman, and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Emily." The woman on the bed smiled. "You'll be honest with me…is she taking care of herself?"

The redhead beamed as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Does she ever? But you don't have to worry because you know I will." She ducked her head when Naomi shot her a stern glance. "She's more like you than she would ever admit."

"Then I'll just have to trust you…to keep her happy…" Gina smiled in return, enjoying the slightly flustered look on her daughter's face.

"You'll be around to do that too." She insisted in her husky voice.

"It's paid for, for _you_…" Naomi explained, putting extra emphasis on the fact that she couldn't give away her treatments.

"You worry too much." The woman sighed.

"You make me worry too much." The captain pointed out, receiving a sharp look from her girlfriend's brown eyes. "But that's why I love you." She added.

A knock at the door indicated their time was up; they took turns giving the woman a kiss on the back of her hand before another soft knock reminded them to leave.

"She'll be fine." Emily comforted as they made their way back to their little room.

"She'll fight us every step of the way, I already heard her asking Kieran about bringing the children up for their lessons tomorrow." Naomi groaned as she sank down on the bed. "I wish she would just…"

"It's taken care of," the redhead interrupted, "I already told him I would take over tomorrow and how ever long we are here."

The blonde girl rolled over and gazed at the girl lying next to her - her mouth slightly agape and shock glistening in her blue eyes. She could suddenly see Emily quite clearly in front of the little room in the back of the pub; her bright smile cheering the children's faces as she recited the lesson to them.

"What?" The redhead asked. "Don't you think I can do it? I taught my brother how to read…if I could control him believe me I can keep them in line for a few hours."

"You're amazing." Captain Campbell breathed. "I completely believe you can do anything."

"You're right…I can." She teased back, placing a small peck on the captain's cheek.

**xXx**

Naomi caught her chin and pulled her into a warmer kiss - sucking gently at the girl's bottom lip. Emily giggled and brushed a blonde strand of hair out of the other girl's eyes. The captain pulled the girl's leg up over her own hip; trailing her fingers over the bare skin behind the redhead's knee and slowly up under the girl's skirt. The girl's lips fluttered against hers and she watched her lover's brown eyes roll back before locking with her own.

"You're amazing…" Emily sighed, her raspy voice sending a shiver down the captain's spine.

The blonde's free arm stretched around to pull the string that held the top of Emily's dress in place free and the redhead shook her shoulders to let the fabric fall loosely down her torso. Naomi shifted a little so that she leaned over the redhead and could take in a better view of the girl's rippling upper body. She tired to find words but every complement faded away before it was said; the captain gave up, realizing there weren't words for what she thought, and instead leaned in to place kisses on each breast. Emily reached up to cup the blonde's chest through her shirt and Naomi moaned against the warm skin of the redhead's front; the blonde's palm rubbing small circles between the other girl's thighs. The girl's leg tightened around the captain's waist as she titled the blonde's chin up and leaned forward into another open mouthed kiss.

Naomi could feel the girl's legs shaking as Emily moaned into her; and she slid her hand up to the girl's belly button and quickly back down, this time underneath the redhead's petticoat, her fingers slowly inching into place as her girlfriend shuddered and clutched her arms her brown eyes begging for more. The blonde moved her lips to the Emily's earlobe; taking in the smell of the girl's hair as well as the sounds of her husky voice asking for more as she slid her fingers inside of her. Even the sharp pressure of the redhead's finger's digging into her arms sent a pleasant throb through the captain's body as she brushed herself against her girlfriend's side letting out a soft cry of her own. The blonde could feel her focus shifting with her own growing desire and she pulled her body back a little as she brought her attention back to pleasant slick smoothness of the girl beneath her. Emily curled closer to her shifting her hips slightly to fill the gap Naomi had put between them.

The captain shuddered in her lover's ear, "oh fuck Emily…you're perfect…"

The redhead's body quivered as she finished and she pushed her way on top of the blonde.

"Only when I'm with you…" she cooed down at Naomi. "…let me show you how you make me feel…"

**xXx**

* * *

><p>The sunlight peeked in through the window and fell across Naomi's face; Emily's arms were secured tightly around her waist and the captain sighed and tried to block out the sounds from below them. She could hear her step-father trying to corral the children in the back room, his voice pitching sharp and agitated, and thought to herself that he would never be teacher material. Captain Campbell sighed and reluctantly wiggled free from the redhead's grasp; realizing she should get down stairs and help him before he taught the students several choice words.<p>

"Where are you going?" Emily mumbled, half asleep, from the bed.

"Going to save Kieran from the wee beasties." Naomi chuckled as she adjusted the clothes that had been left half on all night.

The redhead shot up in bed. "Oh I'm late! Shit! What time do you think it is?"

The captain shrugged, "No idea…but they've got nothing to do all day so it can't be that bad."

She laughed as Emily struggled to adjust her dress and brush out her hair with her fingers.

"I have to get down there before Gina hears and tries to get out of bed." The girl said; which sent Naomi shuffling for the door to check down the hall, the nurse she had hired was still in place outside the door.

"She's not up yet…the doctor said her treatment would make her sleep heavily." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

Emily brushed past her, placing a light kiss on the girl's cheek. "You should go check on her, see if you can get her to eat something." She suggested as she made her way quietly down the short hallway to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Naomi opened the widow to her mother's room and pushed back the curtain to allow a little more warm light into the tiny quarters. Gina already looked much better and was able to speak without gasping, though her voice came out a little hoarser than normal when she spoke. The captain took a seat next to the bed and held a glass of water out to her mother; they could hear the student's progress directly below them, though Emily's voice remained muffled by the thick wooden floors.<p>

"She's doing a wonderful job." Gina observed, breaking the silence after taking a sip of the water.

"They love her…of course…" Naomi smiled.

"That too," the woman agreed, "but I was talking about taking care of you."

The blonde girl smiled, letting out a little laugh, as her cheeks flushed pink. "I've always been about to take care of myself." She said.

"Not the way you deserved," her mother pointed out, "but she does. I've never seen you so happy."

The older blonde fidgeted with her hands for a moment and finally slid one of her rings free. She had never been fond of jewelry; only ever wearing the plain wedding band her husband had given her and a simple silver ring with a small ruby set in it on the little finger of her right hand.

"Take this." She insisted, holding it out to her daughter.

"No…no…" Naomi rolled her eyes, assuming her mother was attempting to pay her back for the treatments.

"I only kept it for you to have some day." Gina sighed, finally managing to push it into the girl's hand. "It's the only thing I've kept from before…from my family…"

"Then you should keep it." Her daughter said, trying to hand it back. "I'm not selling it."

Her mother began to laugh, which brought on a short fit of coughing, and took another sip of the water.

"It's for her," Gina corrected, "for you to give to her sometime…when you're ready."

Naomi stared down at the ring for a moment with happy tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you." She uttered, as the full extent of her mother's approval began to dawn on her.

"Just don't keep her waiting too long, love," her mother answered.

The captain rolled her eyes again but patted Gina's hand and gave her another warm smile. A light knock at the door once again signaled that it was time for her mother's treatment and rest and Naomi placed a soft kiss on her forehead before letting in the nurse into the room. She placed the ring gently into the inner breast pocket of her jacket and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The weeks had passed quickly and it was time for the Lament to set sail for the meeting place; Naomi left a large portion of the treasure with Kieran, with strict orders that Gina never know about it, to keep the tavern running and her mother taken care of. What little was left already had a purpose, and the ship was being filled with supplies as Emily stood on the dock as she gazed once again at the figurehead, and the captain was making sure that everything they needed was in place.<p>

"Does it bother you at all?" Naomi asked.

"What?" Emily gasped, not realizing the blonde was right behind her.

"The money…" Captain Campbell sighed, "I mean…it's technically part of your family fortune."

"That was never Fitch money." The redhead said with a shake of her head. "It was meant for you…for us…I can't think of a better way to spend it."

The blonde let out a sigh of relief; the thought had been nagging her since they had left the island and it had only grown since they had begun pouring the money into her own family's needs. Emily's fingers trailed down Naomi's arm as she took the captain's hand.

"Ready?" She asked, giving the blonde's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah." Captain Campbell nodded; her heart beating against the ring in her front pocket.

They made their way up the ramp and stairs to the wheel; the sun had just risen and the crew men were milling about the deck awaiting orders. With a nod from the blonde Emily called out instructions to the men and the ship began to move in the water as they obediently set to their tasks.

* * *

><p>"They aren't going to like it." Cook chuckled uneasily from his place on deck next to Freddie. "This wasn't the plan."<p>

The dark haired boy leaned against the railing, still testing his partially healed leg, as he shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be fine, Cook, it'll be better for everyone."

"Stick to the plan…stick to the plan…the plan…" JJ squawked from his perch on Freddie's shoulder.

"'Ol JJ doesn't like it much either." The scraggly blonde nodded, looking nervously around the ship.

"I said it'll be fine." The injured boy groaned. "Besides…" he added in a whisper, "…I dumped all the gunpowder last night."

"Nice one!" Cook crowed, thumping Freddie roughly on the back.

**Hope this was a nice Naomily addition. Let me know if you enjoyed it or not.  
><strong>


	27. Parley with Bilge Rats

**Sorry it took so long to update. Between the new job and moving into a new place to live I have gotten quite a bit behind. Thanks for waiting patiently and I hope you enjoy. *I don't own Skins or Skins characters***

Chapter Twenty Seven: Parley with Bilge Rats

The stars were fading out of sight, blurring into the soft yellow and blue of the horizon, when Katherine offered to take the wheel from Captain Stonem. The wild looking brunette stepped back stretched her aching muscles before leaning against the railing to face the redhead.

"Why the sudden willingness to steer?" Effy asked. "In a hurry to see your sister?"

"You just looked so tired," Katie sighed, "and…I don't know…lately I've felt like so much has changed. My life has changed, everyone's has, it just seems like it's time for me to change along with it." She added as she glanced at the ring her lover had given her.

"Not everything I hope." The captain said with her lips set in a small pout. "I kind of like our little spats…sometimes."

The redhead laughed as she gave the brunette a teasing look. "No need to worry. I am sure you will always find a way to annoy me."

"Good." Effy smiled and gave her arms another sore stretch. "It's sexier that way."

"Go get some rest Eff." Katie sighed.

"I don't need rest." The captain lied as she slid her arms around the redhead's waist and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. "I have all I need right here."

"You're going to fall asleep on me and kill us all." She answered with a roll of her brown eyes. "I mean it, Eff, eat something and get some rest."

The brunette tightened her grip around Katherine's waist shook her head. "See, you're already changing too much, I've already turned you into a wife." The pirate whispered in her ear before placing a soft kiss on the redhead's neck.

"Then do as I say or I'll change even more and never get angry at you again." Katie sighed, fighting back the smile that was quickly overtaking her stern expression.

"You couldn't _never_ get cross with me again, love." The wild girl gasped.

"I really will. It's so exhausting to try to stay mad at you captain." The redhead answered in her most sickeningly sweet voice. "You'll still love me even if I'm not a bitch, right?"

Captain Stonem reluctantly slid her arms free and gave her soft kiss on the cheek. "I suppose," she sighed, "but it would definitely be hard work."

Katie turned her head and gave her a soft smile. "Then go get some fucking rest bilge rat." She snapped.

"If you insist, love." The wild girl said with a smile before stealing one last kiss and heading down to their quarters.

Katherine watched the brunette until she was out of sight and then turned her eyes back to the horizon. She would never admit it, but it had been a long time since she had gotten truly angry with the wild girl, she knew her to well by now and understood her moods and quirks. The redhead had almost lost her once, and that kind of fear took a lot out of her; it was worse than the fear of drowning or the sadness of knowing that by now her family believed her dead. The brown eyed girl took a moment to wonder if she was changing too much. If the chase was over then would the pirate loose interest? Katherine shrugged the nagging thought away; in her mind that could never happen, if Captain Stonem began to ignore her then she would naturally become sullen and angry, which could bring the brunette's attention squarely back to her. The redhead held the wheel steady and felt safe in the fact that the worst was over and her life, so vastly different from the one she had imagined for herself nearly a year ago, was going to be better than she had ever dreamed.

* * *

><p>The Lament's crew had set to work repairing the house on Emeline Isle and were making quick progress. Enough progress that the couple was able to move the contents of the Lament's captain's quarters into the upper turret room. From her new favorite spot in the world the redhead was able to see most of the small island; the fields and fences were badly neglected but she could see so much potential in them. She could easily picture a large garden and thriving livestock; enough to live here relatively unbothered and self sustained. The girl had made a habit of standing at the window every morning with her brown eyes closed as she imagined the rest of her life here with Captain Campbell – the retired Captain Campbell. Emily had repaired several of fences and now busied herself in tending the animals they had brought along with them; Naomi had cringed when the redhead began telling her all the names she had given the chickens and had to explain that they weren't pets.<p>

"Well no one is allowed to eat Richard or Grace!" The redhead had insisted.

"Fine," Naomi had promised, "just don't name any more of them. We can't survive on apples and grapes."

"I thought we could survive on love alone." Emily teased as she batted her eyes at the blonde.

The captain chuckled and pulled the redhead into a warm embrace. "Fair enough." She said before placing a quick kiss on the girl's head. "I would just like to have a variety to snack on while we survive on love. You can name all the sheep."

"Good to know…" The girl hummed into the blonde's neck.

"You already did…" Naomi sighed.

"We'll talk about the goats tomorrow." Emily giggled as she made a mad dash for the porch.

The blonde smiled as she watched her lover scurry away; she had high hopes for this new life. It wouldn't be glamorous or exciting but that was exactly why it made her so happy. For the first time she could image a life that she wanted and her hand instinctively fidgeted with the flap of her breast pocket as she saw Emily disappear into the house. Excited calls from her men drew her attention quickly back to the shore and she scanned the water for any signs of a ship; they were still awaiting the arrival of Captain Stonem as well as Cook but no ships were anywhere in sight. Movement caught her attention and she blue eyes darted to the open yard where three of her men were trying, without much luck, to corner a chicken for tonight dinner. The blonde rolled her eyes and laughed as the men fumbled around the overgrown grass after a scrawny rooster; she almost cheered when one of the crew managed to snag the bird by the leg – until she noticed the tiny blue ribbon dangling from it's leg.

"Wait!" Naomi shouted, cursing under her breath as she began jogging up to meet them. "We can't eat Richard!"

* * *

><p>"So what next?" Katie asked as she rolled over to face the brunette in bed.<p>

"Sleep and then weigh anchor and round the island to meet Campbell and your sister." Effy answered as she arched her eyebrow. "Unless…" she crooned with a seductive smile.

The redhead leaned forward and gave the captain a soft kiss before leaning back against her pillow. "I mean after all that. Where to then? Off to pillage the seven seas?" She clarified.

Captain Stonem chewed her lower lip as she stared at the ceiling.

"Well?" Katherine questioned. "It's our living isn't it? So where to? India to ambush a trade ship? The far east in search of jewels?" Her voice pitched with excitement as she continued to whisper about exploits in exotic locations.

"Maybe something a little less whimsical, love." The brunette answered.

"Like what?" The redhead sighed.

"Maybe Bristol, check in with my brother," Effy shrugged in the darkness, "see what the navy knows or thinks about us. We'll keep a low profile for a while."

"Then why go back?" Katie huffed. "Why not just stay away all together? Show me somewhere new and make some money while we are at it?"

"I can't do that to Tony." The pirate sighed. "And you need more time at sea before we set off for any of the places you're talking about."

"Why can't you? I did, didn't I?" The redhead snapped. "And I am doing just fine at sea." She added with a pout.

"Katie…" Effy sighed as the girl brushed her hand away. "I'm sorry. I know it wasn't easy to…"

"I don't regret it." The still pouting girl grunted. "I love you…I just…"

"If you are worried about money we can go back to the cave. You know how to get through." The pirate suggested, choosing to avoid the more painful issue for the time being.

"I don't want that money." Katherine shook her head quickly.

The brunette peered at her through the darkness. "Why? Is it different than other money?" She asked, a hint of amusement edging her voice.

"Yes." The other girl shuddered.

The redhead remembered the last night the two crews had spent the night on the beach together; Captain Campbell had told the whole story of Pirate Stoat and how he had become Captain Fitch. Leaving the treasure behind had been Stoat's price to pay for the Fitch's Luck to take effect; in Katherine's mind giving up her family, her parents and brother at least, was her price to pay. She traced the outline of the ring her wife had given her and knew it made her a Stonem – it changed her life and her fate. She had talked to Emily about the treasure; her sister had laughed at her sudden belief in superstition. Maybe it was silly but Katie wanted her new life and that meant she wanted nothing to do with anything that could possibly jinx it.

"Ok." Effy whispered softly. "Then we can do whatever you want. You're right," she added a little shakily, "you paid you're part of this. I…I can do my part…" her voice tailed off.

"No." The redhead assured her. "We'll go to Bristol." She added as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of the other girl's face. "It'll be good. I will be able to see how they are…even if I can't…" her voice faltered for a moment. "Anyway, I have to meet the in-laws right?"

Captain Stonem let out a nervous laugh and pulled Katherine's hand up to kiss it softly before curling around the redhead to sleep.

* * *

><p>The twins sipped tea in the now finished kitchen of the Campbell's home; Emily had excitedly shown her sister the entire house, including the room she had set aside and decorated for Katherine and Effy to stay in when they visited. Now they sat quietly at a small simple table and enjoyed their tea out of delicate cups that Naomi had found in the cupboards when the repairs to the manner had started.<p>

"What?" Emily snapped when her sister began giggling.

Katherine set her cup down gently and gave her sister a weary look. "It's just funny. You hated this stuff before. Suddenly you are this smiling, glowing little housewife." She giggled again. "Don't give me that look, bitch, you know it's true."

"Fine." Her sister rasped. "While we are on the subject, housewife, this is exactly what you were always tell me to want because it would be so wonderful. Now you're pissing your pantalets with excitement at the idea of boarding enemy ships and forcing their crew to walk the plank."

"The world's gone topsy-turvy." Katie agreed before taking another sip of tea. "All right, seriously, can we ditch the tea for something a bit…stronger? We are celebrating right?"

Emily laughed and took her sister's cup to the counter and loudly uncorked a bottle. She returned to the table with both the cup and the rum and handed the glass over to her more dominant twin.

"That's more like it." The girl smiled as she took a sip.

"Mom would be so disappointed." Emily said without thinking.

Katherine froze for a second, a small gasp escaping her lips, then she quickly gulped down the rest of the contents of the cup.

"You're right." Katie broke the silence, her sister gave her an apologetic look. "She'd be pretty proud too…well…you know…if it weren't for…"

"Naomi being a woman." Emily sighed. "She knew. I think she always knew, that's why she hated me so much."

"Ems…" Her sister murmured. "She didn't…"

"I'm sorry." The softer twin apologized. "I shouldn't have..." she did her best to perk up her voice. "Show me the ring again."

* * *

><p>"So…" Captain Stonem sighed as she leaned against a fence and watched as a few sheep grazed several yards off, "it's nice here. You're going to settle down then? I never would have known you liked this place at all. Last time we were here together you were so miserable about it."<p>

It was true. When they had sailed to Emeline Isle before it had been an emergency; their ship was so badly damaged that there had been no other place to go and the blonde had reluctantly pointed to a blank spot of map and claimed there was an island there. At the time the brunette had thought her foul mood was due to their near death and loss of cargo but now she could see clearly. Even when things had been good between them, Naomi hadn't wanted to share this place with her; she didn't want to show the wild girl her dream because even when they had been good they had never been right.

Captain Campbell shrugged, not meeting the other girl's eyes, "So…" she sighed, "You're married now. I can't really imagine it…"

"I know." Effy beamed. "I couldn't either. They are something aren't they?"

Naomi couldn't help but smile. "They really are." She nodded.

"You shouldn't quit you know…you're good…" the brunette ventured, "possibly better than me…if that were possible that is."

The blonde rolled her eyes before giving the other captain another smile. "I never wanted it and you knew it. I suppose you'll want your ship back? You'll have to take that up with Cook when he gets here."

"Cookie can have it." Captain Stonem breezed. "I only wanted it back because you took it."

"Of course." Naomi chuckled. "Well I only took it because you loved it."

Shouts from the shore interrupted them; both captains instinctively scanning the ocean for a small messenger ship. It was most likely what Cook would have taken to meet them, a tiny vessel that would draw little attention and move quickly, but that was not what they saw. Both girls hurried back to the house silently; Katie and Emily were standing on the porch staring out at the large ship that was dropping anchor just off shore. Emily padded quickly down the stairs to meet Naomi, passing Effy on the stairs as she made her way to Katherine's side.

"It's not a Naval ship." Captain Campbell stated aloud.

"Well it's not nothing." Captain Stonem hissed nervously.

Katie reached into the brunette's jacket and pulled out their small telescope and peered through it.

"It's…dad…" Emily gasped.

"Worse." Her sister wailed as she watched the first longboat being lowered into the water. "It's mother."

**Let me know what you think. It hasn't been edited but hopefully it was still readable. I will try not to take too long to get the next chapter done and posted. **


	28. Fiddler's Green

**Sorry it took a lot longer to get this written than I had planned. It was just really hard to finish this one, actually it was hard to get it started, I've been writing this story for at least a year. I'm actually kind of sad that it's done; but hopefully I will get inspired and write another story soon. Thank you so much everyone who has stuck with the story for so long and given me support and encouragement as well as constructive criticism and suggestions. I really hope you all enjoy the final chapter. **

Chapter Twenty Eight: Fiddler's Green

Eight people sat uncomfortably silent at a long table in the dining room; barely a word had been spoken since Cook and Freddie had followed Rob and Jenna up to the house waving a white flag. The journal sat untouched and unopened in the center of the table; Naomi and Emily's eyes were glued to it now. They no longer needed it but it was impossible to look away from for no reason better than not wanting to make eye contact with the two people directly across from them.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Mr. Fitch began. "This is what you asked for as ransom…but you don't want it?"

Captain Campbell glanced over at her first mate. The scraggily blonde nodded at her; his expression clearly telling her yeah I've tried but they won't listen to me. Her blue eyes turned back to the redhead next to her and she gave Emily a tense smile. Naomi faced Mr. Fitch and for the first time made eye contact; immediately she sensed something in his eyes, an understanding, that put her at ease.

"Not anymore." Captain Campbell answered.

"Then I don't understand why you don't simply make your new demands!" Jenna snapped. "This is utterly ridiculous. Have you no idea how anything in this world works? I've never heard of such ridiculousness…"

"Now dear we will get this settled." Rob interrupted his wife as politely as he could.

Mrs. Fitch's eyes flashed and the brunette across the table couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Katie and her mother. When the older woman's brown eyes turned to her own blue ones Effy did her best to stare directly back at her. The pirate mused to herself, as she kept her eyes locked with the angry woman, that it was quite a bit like attempting to stare down a hurricane.

"But it makes no sense Robert!" The twin's mother interjected. "None of this makes any sense."

"Did you even try to explain anything to them?" Katherine barked at the two men across from her.

Freddie gave her a tired look as he nodded and shrugged. There was no point arguing about how many hours a day he tried to explain the situation. Instead he stood and left the table – leaning against the wall behind Cook's chair.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it." The redhead added.

"Oi! She's as hard headed as you are." Cookie bawled defensively. "Like talking to a fucking cannon. She took it about as well as you did at first. Doesn't believe a word we say about you four."

"That! That right there!" Jenna's voice rang out over the scraggily blondes. "The ridiculous stories. That's what I don't understand. What kind of tactic is that for ransom negotiations?"

"Jenna…" Mr. Fitch tried to hush her; it had been hard for him to believe at first but once he saw them together he knew it was true. It wasn't what he had dreamed of for his girls but he knew he didn't want to act rashly.

"What could you be thinking? Why spread such…hideous lies…when we have already clearly agreed to pay any ransom to have our daughters back?" She continued anyway.

"It's not a lie." Emily finally spoke.

"Yes it is." Her mother harshly corrected her. "Emily, dear, you don't know what you're saying. You don't know what vicious things that cutthroat has been saying."

Jenna reached across the table but her daughter leaned back – pulling her hands out of reach and dropping them to her lap. Emily braved a glance at her father; he sat with his hands folded in front of him at the table and he gave her a small nod.

"What about Freddie then?" She rasped as she continued to stare at her father's hands.

Mrs. Fitch faltered for a moment as she turned her head towards the dark haired boy. "Well…obviously…the time spent stranded on that island with the likes of him," she said as she gestured to Cook, "has left him…a little unhinged. But it simply isn't the truth."

"You know its true mother." Emily said. She raised her eyes to meet Jenna's for the first time in years. "You've always known and you just never wanted to admit it."

"It is not." Her mother snapped before continuing in a softer tone. "You're confused dear. You've been through a lot and these people have influenced you and confused you but it's going to be alright. Soon you will be back home and this will be just a bad memory; you'll find a nice man and fall in love and…"

"No she won't." Katie interrupted. "Just give it up mom. I love you but…you knew…like she said…we all knew."

"Nonsense, Katie," Jenna turned her attention to her other daughter, "you know your sister has always been shy and susceptible to suggestion. You know that and that's all that's going on right now, she's just confused…you know she's always been weaker and you've been stronger. That's why I've always expected you to…"

Katherine's fist came down hard on the table, causing everyone to jump as she stood up. "Then I failed you didn't I?" She snapped. "Turns out I'm just as weak and confused and susceptible as you thought Ems was."

Jenna's mouth gaped open as she took in her daughter's reaction.

"Because I used to think like you too, mother." The girl continued. "But I've realized something. Emily's never been weak. The only thing she's ever been is too kind to stand up for herself and all this time I should have been standing up for her but I didn't because I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be like you instead of like her."

"Katie!" Her mother gasped.

The two stared at each other for a moment; Katherine had always done exactly as her mother had instructed but now the redhead stood unblinking while she willed Jenna to accept what she was saying.

"And I am mom." The older twin continued. "I'm like Emily too."

When she was done talking Katie took Effy's hand and sat back down beside her. Everyone shifted uneasily as they tried to watch the twin's reactions as well as their mother's at the same time. Jenna looked as though the world had played a mischievous trick on her, as though at any moment someone would step in and tell her it was only a joke, but as reality set in she turned her angry glare to her husband.

"Robert. Are you going to do something about this?" She thundered. "You're just sitting there doing noting."

"I'm not." He sighed. "Not doing nothing, Jenna, I'm just trying to think."

"What on earth is there to think about Rob?" His wife wondered aloud.

"Dad…" Emily whispered as she chanced eye contact with him, "…please. I know it's not…what you wanted…but…"

Mr. Fitch's eyes darted to Captain Campbell's as he sized her up from across the table.

"Do you love her?" He asked sternly.

"Yes." Naomi answered without a moments pause.

"And you?" Rob continued, turning his attention to Captain Stonem.

Effy leaned in closer as she met his gaze and answered. "More than I've ever loved anything in my life."

Their father leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh as he looked at his daughters. His wife was practically radiating with anger next to him and he took her hand and caressed it gently.

"Then I don't know what to do because I have to know that you both can provide for my girls." He shrugged. "You'll both have to clean up your acts quite a bit…we will have to work something out."

Jenna's chair clattered to the floor as she jumped to her feet.

"You can't be serous!" Mrs. Fitch bellowed. "This is too much." She pulled her hand free and snapped her fingers. "This is quite enough. Girls this is it, you come with us right now or so help me…"

Before he could say anything Emily was already shaking her head. "No." She stated. "We're not coming with you. Why can't you understand why I can't?"

"You're coming home," her mother seethed, "even if I have to drag the both of you."

Captain Campbell pushed back her chair and stepped in between the two – putting even more space between them.

"Actually," she snapped, "you're not taking Emily anywhere if she doesn't want to go."

"Or Katie." Stonem added. "Though I think it would be funny to see you try." She added with a gleam in her blue eyes.

A smile touched the corners of Mrs. Fitch's mouth as she reached into her hand bag and pulled out a small pistol. Everyone in the room was suddenly standing and the sound of their arguments and curses filled the room and everyone fell silent just as quickly with the click of the gun as the hammer was pulled back. For a moment anyone with the presence of mind to listen for it could have heard the beat of the waves on the shore – but no one was listening.

Everyone stood perfectly still for a few moments after the pistol fired; the smoke from the gun's powder drifted about the room – it's sickly smell spreading to fill the air as Jenna dropped the gun and fell to her knees. The doors to the dinning room bust open as crewmen rushed to investigate the gunfire; Cook called orders for them to clear the doorway as Freddie lifted the now passed out Jenna and carried her out of the house – Mr. Fitch close behind them until the sound of screaming erupted from Katie. He spun around but saw no one in the room at first. It took several minutes for the older man to realize the table was blocking his view and Cook grabbed his arm to lead him around the table.

Katherine sat on the floor cradling her sister's head in her lap as Effy was trying to hold Captain Campbell still as the blonde struggled to hold on to her fallen lover.

"Ems! Emily!" Naomi screamed. "Let me the fuck go Eff! Emily!"

Captain Stonem tried her best to restrain the girl without hurting her. "She's ok." The brunette said - more praying it to be true than knowing it to be true. "Sshhhh. Stop struggling you've been shot."

"No I'm fine!" The blonde yelled. "She got between us. Is she breathing?"

Effy wrapped her arms tightly around Naomi's waist and for the first time the blonde's body registered the hot tearing pain in her side; the pain sent the room wobbling like the air above a fire and her blue eyes struggled to focus on Emily. It wasn't possible; she had seen the girl move in front of her when Jenna had pulled out the gun and she could see blood continuing to seep from the unconscious girl's side.

"Help her!" Naomi whimpered, unable to yell, as her mind became foggy.

* * *

><p>"I don't know…" Captain Stonem chewed her lower lip as she thought.<p>

"Is there a problem with my offer?" Mr. Fitch asked.

The brunette looked out to sea and sighed. "Well it would be perfect for Captain Campbell." She began. "But…"

"You can't seriously prefer the alternative." Rob stated. "What kind of life is that to take my Katie out into?"

Effy fidgeted in her chair on the porch. What kind of life was she making for them now? She was a wanted woman and Katie would be as well if they continued on this way. If her famous luck ever ran out – where would they be then? Mr. Fitch's offer to clear her record and set them up comfortably in Bristol seemed as tempting as it was impossible. The wild girl knew she could never live that life – no matter what he did society would never accept her and she would never be able to live that way. How could she ever settle down and do practically nothing for a living knowing how much life there was to be living? The sea was her home, it was freedom, and she wasn't sure she could survive without it.

"I don't know if I can." She admitted.

"Not with that attitude." He insisted. "You'd be a Fitch! Fitch's can do anything!"

"I'll think about it." Effy sighed. "I should go check on them now."

She patted Rob on the shoulder as she made her way back inside. She had originally only sought out Mr. Fitch ask him if they had any medical supplies to spare on his ship. The longboat had been sent out to bring fresh supplies; she hadn't expected him to offer her employment. Honestly she had expected that he might try to kill her right there on the spot.

Captain Stonem could already hear people arguing upstairs; the first floor of the house was empty – which meant they were all upstairs and involved in the discussion.

"I have a right to know what's happening!" Jenna grumbled, pulling her arm loose from Freddie's grip.

The older woman shrank back when Effy squeezed past her without bothering to excuse herself or be to gentle about it. The pirate gave her a withering look as she tapped at the door and announced herself.

"Please." Mrs. Fitch surprised everyone by saying. "Please. I just want to know if…"

"If you killed them?" The brunette stated coldly. "How bad off they will be if you didn't?"

Jenna dropped her head quickly. "If they are alive and if they can forgive me."

"I'll think about it." Effy shrugged as she tried not to let herself feel sorry for her.

Katherine cracked the door open and ignored her mother's calls to her as she let Effy into the room and slammed the door shut again. She wrapped the brunette in a shaky hug and leaned against her for support. The brunette gently stroked her hair while she assed the situation in the room.

Cook was finishing the last stitch on Emily while Naomi hovered over him; her side was poorly bandaged because she had refused to let anyone help her. Captain Stonem placed a soft kiss on her wife's head before suggesting that she go update her father. The redhead reluctantly nodded her head and slowly opened the door; the brunette listened to the shuffling and muffled voices from the hall before making her way to the bed.

"You're actually quite good at that Cookie." Effy commented before reaching out to feel Emily's forehead. "No fever...that's good." She added as she turned her attention to Naomi.

"I'm fine." The blonde snapped, taking a quick step back.

The wild girl cocked an eyebrow at her. "Then let me see it."

"It only grazed me." Captain Campbell insisted, rolling her eyes.

"In that case it shouldn't be a big deal if you let Cookie take a little peek at it so it can be properly treated." Effy scoffed. "You made a real mess of wrapping it."

"It's fine." Naomi snapped.

Captain Stonem quickly reached out and smacked the blonde roughly in her side; causing the other captain to double over. Angry tears clung to the side of her blue eyes as she let out a string of curse. The pirate put her hands on her hips and gave the blonde a knowing look.

"You're right." The brunette sneered. "You're in perfect condition. Now let one of us actually fix it."

"Fuck off." Naomi said with a glare.

The brunette cast a weary glance at Campbell's first mate. "Talk some sense into her. What is this all even about?"

"She's like her mom." Cook said pointedly. "She doesn't think we'll have enough medicine if Ems needs it if we use any on her."

"Oh." Stonem shrugged as she turned her back on the blonde captain for a moment. "In that case there's nothing to be done about it." She winked at the scraggily blonde.

"She's the boss." He agreed with a small nod of his head.

* * *

><p>Captain Campbell continued to glare at them from across the room; despite her injuries it had still taken the two of them a lot of effort to pin her down and treat her wound without hurting her further or making the damage any worse.<p>

"Don't give me that look." Effy teased. "You're being much too dramatic…only I am allowed to be dramatic. Besides you were asking for it."

The blonde didn't answer her; instead she leaned her head against Emily's shoulder on the bed and let out an angry sigh. She listened to the redhead's soft and steady breathing as she picked at the fresh bandages they had wrapped her up in. Naomi glanced up when she heard the door shut softly behind them; now that the room was empty she fished in her pocket and pulled out the ring – turning it slowly between her fingers. Captain Campbell sniffed as she held back angry tears. Mom said not to keep her waiting, she thought, what if I never get a chance now? It had been two hours and Emily hadn't woken up or responded to any of them.

"Ems." Naomi stammered. "Emily. Can you hear me?"

The blonde sat up and stared down at her lover; she wiped a stray tear way as she willed the other girl to open her brown eyes.

"Wake up Ems." She whispered. "I want to show you something…something I should have shown you weeks ago."

Captain Campbell dangled the ring over Emily's head. "Do you like it?" She asked.

She slipped the ring gently into the redhead's hand, which was folded across her waist, and turned to face the wall as she continued.

"I really am stupid sometimes, Ems, I've had that for nearly a month. Waiting for the perfect time…waiting…I really am stupid sometimes." The tears were falling quickly as she began to ramble. "I should have just asked you right then and there, the day I got it, what was I waiting for? I just can't let go and let things happen and now look what's happened. Now I've lost my chance. Now I can't even ask you if you want to marry me. I wanted it to be perfect. To tell you I love you and that you mean everything to me. To tell you that my life wouldn't mean anything if I didn't know you were going to be with me for the rest of it. I just wish I could ask you if you'd be my wife…" her sobs made it impossible to continue.

"I will." Emily answered quietly. "Don't cry Naomikins."

* * *

><p>Katherine found Captain Stonem leaned against the fence, where she and Captain Campbell had been talking before the Fitch's Pride had dropped anchor, and leaned against her.<p>

"My father told me about the offer he made you." Katie said.

Effy shifted uneasily and continued looking out over the shore; the sun was setting – making the sand look like the skin of a peach.

"Have you talked to him since?" The redhead asked.

Captain Stonem took a deep breath. "Not yet."

"Good." She surprised her by saying. "I was afraid you might have agreed…for me."

"But…" the brunette stammered, "I was going to…isn't that what you want?"

The redhead laughed. "Well I would like for there to not be a price on your head." She agreed but then sighed. "That's not a life I can really go back to now."

"I don't see that we have much of a choice…" Effy pointed out.

Katherine slid her arms around the brunette and pulled her close. "You were really going to settle down and be my father's book keeper? For me?"

Captain Stonem didn't answer; instead she rested her head on top of the other girl's and sighed.

"Well that would have been stupid." Katie teased. "Because I have a much better idea." She laughed when the other girl gave her a quizzical look. "He's already agreed to it."

* * *

><p>Jenna waited nervously at the longboat while Robert escorted Naomi and his daughter down to join her. It had been several weeks since they had arrived and even though everything had long sense been sorted out Mrs. Fitch was still adjusting to all the changes. Emily smiled softly at her before giving her a quick hug.<p>

"Don't look so worried." She said huskily.

"I'm really trying not to be." Her mother promised as she gave Naomi a forced smile. "I really am trying."

"In time." Rob said cheerfully. "Now are you two sure that you won't consider coming to Bristol?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she gave her father a warm hug. "We're sure. We'll visit after Katie and Effy get back."

Mr. Fitch beamed with pride; Katherine's idea was going to make their business much stronger and faster. With Captain Stonem's ship now protecting Fitch merchant ships instead of raiding them delivery would arrive quicker. They were already on board the Bloody Whore now waiting to lead the Fitch's Pride and the Lament back to Bristol. Emily waved towards her sister's ship and smiled to herself; she pitied any pirate that dared to get on Katie's bad side but still felt a little twinge of sorrow that she wouldn't see her for months at a time.

"I have to admit, I would be happier if you were at the helm of the Lament." Mr. Fitch pointed out.

"If Cook ever gives you trouble he will have me to answer to." Captain Campbell assured him.

"Freddie will be there to keep him in line." Emily added.

"I suppose you are right." Rob nodded and leaned forward to give both girl's a light kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her."

"I promise." Naomi smiled.

Before stepping into the boat Jenna pulled Emily into another hug. "I love you. I know I haven't always been…" she shook her head and continued, "but I love you."

"I love you too." Emily said, gently pulling free.

"Just…just always be good to her." Mrs. Fitch shrugged at the blonde.

Naomi held back the urge to point out that she had never hurt Emily; and instead gave the woman a warm smile and nodded her head. As the long boat made its way back to the ship, the redhead took the captain's hand.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Naomi giggled. "Not torturing your mother?"

"And for so much more." Emily laughed back.

"So…Mrs. Emily Campbell," the blonde said, "whatever shall we do with our time alone together?"

Emily smiled and reached up to cup Naomi's face in her hands. "I don't know. Can you think of anything?" She leaned up and kissed her before taking her hand and dragging the other girl towards the house – their bare feet padding against the soft dry sand.

"Ouch." Naomi exclaimed.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"I just stubbed my toe on something." The blonde grumbled as she leaned down to pull a bottle out of the sand. "Stupid thing…" she spat, tossing it back out into the water.

"Well let's get inside so I can kiss it and make it better." Emily teased, tugging at the other girl's arm again.

The bottle bobbed wildly in the water behind them as the current began to pull it back out – the cork still fastened tightly and the letter inside miraculously undamaged by water. _"I am Emily Monique Fitch. I have been taken on the pirate ship The Lament and am being held by Captain Campbell. I am alive."_

__**Well I hope that is a happy enough ending. Once again thanks to all my readers. *I do not own Skins or Skins characters* (almost forgot that part) And as always keep an eye out for Invisimeg's stories. And maybe I will write another one soon. **


End file.
